Uri Congcaenim! Sequel 'Cause Of Sprite
by panda and dragon
Summary: [Sequel 'Cause Of Sprite] perjalanan Kris Sehun dan Luhan mendapatkan Tao Kai dan Xiumin. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? [KrisHunHan Pedo!] [TaoKaiXiumin Kid!] cast : 2Min,Taoris/Kristao,Hunkai/Sekai,Lumin/Xiuhan. SIDERS MENJAUH! BE CAREFUL GUYS 'CAUSE BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN HOPE YOU LIKE IT! [Chapter Completed!]
1. Departement Store

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OKAY O NYA KEBANYAKAN #PLAK**

**PIE KABERE SETELAH FF NISTA NAN GAJE NAN MESUM NAN LEMONANNYA TAK BIKIN PENDEK**

**YAITU 'Cause Of Sprite?**

**HAKHAKHAKHAK SESUAI PERMINTAAN READERS SAYA BIKIN SEQUELNYA *TEBAR BUNGA BANGKAI* *DIHAJAR READERS**

**SAYA NGGAK NYANGKA BANYAK SEKALI YANG MERIVIEW**

**PADAHAL SUDAH BANYAK TYPONYA ALURNYA GAJE PLOTNYA PASARAN**

**DAN ENDINGNYA ITU SUNGGUH TERLALU!**

**BAGAIMANA BISA ENDINGNYA CUMAN ADEGAN XIUHAN YANG KASIH NOMOR TELEPON?**

**SUNGGUH SELAIN HUNKAI YANG SAYA NISTAKAN TERNYA LUMIN JUGA SAYA NISTAKAN #Plak**

**DAN DEMI MENEBUS KENISTAAN SAYA INI/? AKHIRNYA SAYA TURUTIN UNTUK MEMBUAT SEQUEL BERCHAPTER QAQ BERCHAPTER!**

**SO SAYA TIDAK MENGHARAPKAN SILENT READERS OKEH!**

**SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW~~~~**

**putrifibrianti96 : demi tuhannnnnn *salah iya ini udah tak bikin sequel yoo**

**askasufa : sehun memang sangat nista #Plak wkwkw waktu itu kris bukan dalam mode pervertnya #plak ini sudah dibuat sequelnya**

**Jongin48 : baru tahu sehun mesum? hah kemana aja toh mas #plak ini sudah tak buat sequelnya #logatjawa**

**Kiyomi Fujoshi : hati hati emakkk jangan main lempar pisau mak nanti uri jonginnya kena mak/? #plak iya mak ampun ini sudah author buat sequelnya~~~**

**saya. orchestra : iya buk toyor terus sehunnya buk toyorrr hmm nc pas pesta nanti? hehehehe *smirk**

**Richan OSH-KJI : iya qaq ini sudah tak buat sequelnya**

**kairytale : sehun memang kamvret level max mak ini tinggal bareng? hohohooho *grin**

**LM90 : bukan dicabuli mak itu namanya digagahi/? #plak jangan ngeri lah mak okelah mak #LogatBatakAgain #plak**

**ichigo song : wkwkwk jangan speechless lah masih ingat cara nafas mak?**

**Nay : wkwkwwkk polos sih iya mak tapi kalau suci errr *seketika hening**

**sarah. qibthya : iya hunnya pedo iya kurang panjang hakhakhak tenang nanti adegan lemonnya tak bikin panjang lagi/?**

**WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER : demi bulu ketek sooman jadi dua qaq/? #Plak ini sequelnya sudah ada thor**

**Baby Zi Fan : taoris lemonan hmmm**

**YiFanatic : LU TAU NGGAK GUA GAK SUKA AMA LU #PLAK IYA INI UDAH DIBIKIN SEQUELNYAAAA BERANI JADIIN KAITAOXIUMIN TAHANAN KAMARLU GUA SLEPET PAKE KUTANG SOOMAN #PLAK INI SUDHA LANJUT KECUP AIR DARI SUHO MWAH~ *NAHLOH**

**rie : iya ini udah dibuat**

**Guest : iya ini sudah dibikin sequelnya gaje? gaje is my style/? #plak heheheh**

**Yoon Hee : EMAK BARU TAU SEHUN SETAN MAK? EMAK KEMANA AJA MAK? MAK JANGAN LEMPAR GOLOK AMA PANCI MAK NTAR EMAK D.O NGAMUK MAK INI SEQUELNYA UDAH DIBIKIN MAK**

**Hwang Yumi : wkwkwkkw nggak kok tao gak diapa apain ama naga mesum setidaknya belum/? #plak**

**fairuz. hasmi : iya qaq udah dibuat sequelnya heheheh gak terima? sipdeh ntar saya buat adegan lumin lemonan hakhakhak**

**yheny lusiana : iyap ini udah dibuat sequelnya qaq**

**SehunBubbleTea1294 : YEHET YEHET OHORAT! SUDAH DIBUAT SEQUELNYA WKWKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWWKWKWWKWKWKWWWKWKWKW**

**Kaihun70 : nggak bisa sih anggap aja bisalah wkwkkwkw**

**ada. tiada. 73 : ini sudah dibuat sequelnya wkwkw emang playboy kita satu ini love at first sight mweheheheheh**

**OKAY BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI! Y.A.O.I!**

**BOYS X BOYS!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLMAE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO SIDERS PLEASE!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**

**HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

**Creamy~~~**

Pengenalan Tokoh

Oh Se Hun : Direktur dari perusahan Oh Corp yang bekerja bidang migas. wajah stoic dan poker face andalanya dan bentuk badannya yang hawt rawr membuat yeoja dan namja berstatus uke luluh padanya berusia 20 tahun. namun belum memiliki kekasih entahlah dia juga bingung dengan orientasi seksnya karna dia sendiri selalu 'bermain' dengan namja dan yeoja

Xi Lu Han : Wakil Direktur dari perusahan Oh Corp sepupunya Sehun, meski ia memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa sifat asli namja ini tidak lebih dari playboy 'cap kucing garong'/? punya pacar sana sini dan jelas statusnya seme berusia 24 tahun.

Kris Wu : Direktur dari perusahaan Wu Corp bekerja dibidang style and fashion, wajah tampan? cek, tinggi? cek, cerdas? cek, kaya? cek, fashionable? cek, bertubuh atletis? cek. pokoknya laki laki cool ini mendekati sempurna teman akrab sehun dan luhan berusia 24 tahun

Kim Jong In : anak kecil berusia 4 tahun ini memiliki kulit berwarna tan yang halus rambut brunnete kecoklat dengan iris onyx kecoklatan bibir merah merekah adalah siswa angkatan pertama/? di taman kanak kanak Growl Playgroup lebih sering dipanggil kai. sering membawa anak anjing kesayangannya bernama monggu

Kim Min Seok : anak kecil berumur 5 tahun ini lebih akrab di sapa xiuminnie merupakan kakak dari kai. berpipi bakpo dengan rambut coklat _platina_ mata yang sipit dan bibir bagai buah cherry menambah kadar keimutan anak ini dia adalah siswa angkatan kedua alias terakhir di Growl Playgroup sangat menyukai bakpao

Huang Zi Tao : anak kecil yang seusia dengan kai ini sering dipangil tao sekelas dan seangkatan dengan kai di Growl Playgroup dan juga sepupu kai dan xiumin. dia memiliki surai kelam dengan hiasan hitam pudar di sekitar matanya menambah kesan imut. berkulit putih bersih hidung mancung yang mungil dan bibir kucing berwarna soft pink yang menggoda dan siap untuk dilumat/? *author yadong mode on* ini selalu membawa boneka panda yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya atau mungkin lebih tinggi dan besar dari tubuh mungilnya tersebut kemana mana

Seo Jo Hyun : merupakan guru tk berusia 24 tahun yeoja yang ramah dan lembut ini tak lebih dari seorang fujoshi dan dirinya sendiri pun adalah seorang 'yuri' lebih sering dipanggil seohyun

Lee Tae Min : namja manis dengan surai brunnete dark brown ini merupakan asisten dari seohyun sekaligus guru tk untuk kelas A yaitu yang usianya 4 tahun semua. sangat berjiwa keibuan jadi jangan heran kalau dia bisa berubah menjadi ahjumma galak. berusia 21 tahun

Kim Hyo Yeon : merupakan sepupunya kris jadi jangan heran mereka berdua 11-12 sama sama dingin dan berjiwa maskulin tentunya meskipun dia seorang yeoja sekalipun berumur 26 tahun

Choi Min Ho : merupakan kawan dari sehun,luha dan kris sekaligus pemilik PUB malam termahal sekaligus termewah 'Shining Club' yang menjadi Club Malam paling elite tentunya sering dijuluki kodok meskipun dia menganggap bahwa diinya sang 'Flammes' berusia 25 tahun. dan merupakan DJ dari Club miliknya sendiri

.

Pembagian Kelas Di Growl PlayGround

TK A (usia 4 tahun)

\- Kwon Ji Young (G - Dragon)

\- Kim Ki Bum ( Key)

\- Kim Jong In (Kai)

\- Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

\- Kim Hyun Ah (Hyuna)

Guru : Lee Tae Min

.

.

.

TK B (usia 5 tahun)

\- Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

\- Lee Ji Eun (IU)

\- Ahn So Hee (Sohee)

\- Cho Ahra (Ahra)

\- Park Yura (Yura)

Guru : Seo Jo Hyun

**Creamy~~~~~**

******* Story Begin *******

**========== Chapter 1 ==========**

Author POV

suasana di club malam 'Shining Club' semakin panas karna hadirnya 3 cogan nan tampan nan mesum oh ya perlu diingat di club ini tidak ada 'Wanita / Pria Malam' karna setiap orang yang datang kemari bisa menjadi 'Master/Slave' tergantung keinginan mereka sendiri. layaknya seperti oh sehun kita ini dia bahkan memesan dua jung bersaudara sekaligus siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica dan adiknya Krystal untuk diajak threesome

"nghhh shhh mppftt ahhh genjot aku makin dalam honey" racau jessica saat vaginanya disodok dengan kasar oleh sehun

"arghhh kau benar benar seorang God Sex hun-ah" ucap krystal saat jari jari lihai sehun memainkan klitorisnya yg jelas jelas masih ada vibrator yg dibuat level max membuat vibrator itu bergetar sangat cepat ditambah lagi jari sehun membuat krystal seakan melayan. belum lagi payudaranya diremas dan nipplenya diplintir kuat. mulut sehun sendiri sedang menghisap nipple jesica yang lumayan besar itu

"arghhh aku mau keluar" racau jung bersaudara

"together jonginie..." ucap sehun eh? jonginie? bukankah dibawahnya adalah jesica? hngg

CROT~

CROT~

CROT~

PLOP~

sehun pun mengeluarkan kesejatiaannya dari lubang milik jesica tidak lupa mencabut vibrator dari lubang vagina milik krystal. sehun sendiri bersandar pada sofa dia sendiri hanya memakai celana dalam serta jeansnya tubuh atasnya dibiarkan terbuka mempertontonkan abs dan dadanya yang bidang sambil meminum anggur merah lalu merokok

"jadi siapa itu jonginie mu hmm? apakah dia lebih seksi dari aku dan eonniku" ucap krystal memakai kimono tidur namun tidak mengikat talinya membiarkan payudaranya bebas terlihat sambil merangkak menuju sehun lalu mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan sehun mengelus dada tersebut

"yah dia bahkan lebih seksi dan lebih sensual bahkan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saja sudah mampu membuat 10 namja 'tegang' tidak seperti kau yang harus menggodaku mati matian ckk" ucap sehun enteng lalu keluar dari kamar menuju lantai bawah dimana kris sedang meminum bir dan luhan sedang menggoda para yeoja yeoja centil ckk sifat playboynya belum hilang juga rupanya oh ya apa kabar dengan jung bersaudara? mereka menggerutu kesal secara mereka berdua kan dinobatkan sebagai yeoja paling hot dan sexy ckkk kasian mereka tidak tahu jonginie itu hanya bocah berumur 4 tahun -,- but at least yang dibilang sehun itu kenyataan kan hakhakhak

"jadi kemana bajumu direktur oh?" sindir kris well diantara kris sehun dan luhan hanya kris yang belum pernah melakukan sex atau pacaran dengan yeoja atau namja manapun bukannya dia tidak laku hanya saja kris memang dingin? btw kejadian di taman waktu dia menemukan tao tergolong dingin gak ya? heheheh kris telah menemukan pawangnya rupanya/? jangan lupa juga krislah yang paling kuat minum itu terbukti dengan 5 gelas red wine 10 gelas soju dan 15 gelas bir keras yang telah kosong namun tak ada tanda tanda mabuk sekalipun di wajah maupun tubuhnya sebenarnya badan kris terbuat dari apa sih?-,- '

"ckk bajuku disobek jessica tadi direktur wu" ucap sehun enteng tidak memperdulikan banyak yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke tengah mimisan berat

"aigoo sebegitu liarnya kah dia?" ucap minho yang telah bergabung ke kris sehun dan luhan. berbicara tengtang luhan.. sepertinya dia tengah kerepotan karna 5 pacarnya diantaranya 3 laki laki berstatus uke meminta penjelasaan kenapa luhan berani selingkuh

"hiks jadi begini ulahmu dibelakang ku tuan xi"

"tidak chaerin sayang namja ini sungguh bohong"

"bohong kau bilang kau lupa akan kejadian semalam kau menembakku di depan teman teman ku! tuan rusa"

"playboy!"

"brengsek!"

"jahanam!"

"rusa jelek!/?" *eh yang ini author qaq.-.v*

"pengkhianat"

"nappeun namja!"

PLAK~

BRUGH~

BRAK~

BYUR~

DUAGH~

CHISST/? *oke efek sound tamborin ini tolong abaikan*

"KITA PUTUS!" ucap mereka berlima serempak

dan sehun kris minho hanya menatap nanar luhan yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan keadan yang errr bekas tamparan, luka lebam,darah mengalir,jalan yang pincang, baju yang sobek dan agak basah. membuktikan betapa ngerinya pacar err maksudnya mantan sang rusa yang mengaku tampan ini

"jadi..." ucap kris menjeda kalimatnya melihat luhan dari atas hingga kebawah

"chaerin menamparku,tiffany mendorongku hingga menabrak tembok,kevin menjedukkan kepala ku ke tembok,gary menyiramku dengan jus jeruk,lalu jongie menendang kakiku hingga pincang sekarang" ucap luhan memberi penjelesa kepada kris karna pasti kris akan bertanya mengapa dia seperti gembel dan pemulung sekarang

sedangkan sehun dan minho tertawa terbahak - bahak dan kris menggelengkan kepalanya

"hahaha malang sekali nasibmu hyung" ejek sehun

"jadi sisa total pacarmu ada berapa?" sindir minho

"95 mungkin aku tak menghitungnya" ujar luhan santai

"WTH! asdfghjkl" ujar minho kaget

"ya sudahlah kita ke departement store sebelah saja untuk membeli baju sehun dan luhan, minho kau mau ikut?"

"hmm ya onew kutitip club padamu!" teriak minho pada hyungnya

"nde! oh ya titip salamku pada keluarga luhan turut berbela sungkawa hahahaha" ucap onew jail

"yak hyung!" ucap luhan kesal

khekhekhe tenang saja luhan kujamin dewi fortuna akan berada dipihakmu malam ini

.

.

.

.

.

At Wu Departement Store

"pilihlah sesuka kalian anggap saja hadiah dariku" ucap kris enteng lalu luhan dan minho serta sehun dan kris berpencar

.

at kris side

kris melihat rancangan desainya lalu sampailah ia pada brand gucci lalu ia mengingat ucapan tengtang Direktur Huang yaitu Huang Yunho pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar diasia sekaligus suami dari 'Huang Jaejoong' dan ayah dari Huang Zi Tao saat mereka rapat disingapore dua hari yang lalu *seminggu setelah insiden kaihun lemonan xD*

_"tao dari lahir kulitnya memang sensitif maklum tao lahir dari rahim namja yang tidak sepenuhnya sempurna dan lahir prematur akibat kecelakaan yang dialami istriku makanya tao sering sakit sakitan dan kulitnya selalu memerah kalau bahan kainya tidak cocok. makanya kami *read : yunjae* sangat selektif dalam memilih pakaian untuknya termasuk seragam sekolahnya,handuk,bahkan pakaian dalam sekalipun. apalagi tao anak tunggal membuat kami over protektive kepadanya"_

mengingat itu membuat kris tersenyum sendiri 'pengorbanan sedikit tidak apa apalah asal mendapat izin dari mertua/?' batin kris gaje sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa keluarga huang telah mempunyai seorang anak karna memang jaejoong adalah namja kemungkinan tidak bisa hamil makanya kelahiran tao menjadi topik perbincangan hangat 'dikalangan atas' setelah kelahiran xiumin dan kai tentunya yang juga lahir dari rahim namja. dan itu sampai ketelinga kris tapi memang kris belum pernah melihat secara langsung dan baru seminggu yang lalu kris bisa melihat 'bocah panda bak malaikat turun dari surga' atau 'betapa kawainya putra tunggal keluarga huang tersebut' dan lain sebagainya yang ia dengar dari staff atau rekan kerjanya yang sudah melihat tao sebelumnya tapi bagi kris sendiri 'taonya memang sempurna' heheheh

"cho ahgassi" panggil kris kepada salah satu maid yeoja yg ada disana

"nde direktur" ucap yeoja itu mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum bertatap dengan kris

"carikan aku pakaian anak anak berbahan sutra tinggi 100%lembut dan aman dan juga tidak menimbulkan alergi apalagi iritasi bagi kulit anak anak. 5 stel piyama, 5 stel pakaian casual, 5 stel pakaian santai, 5 stel jas beserta sepatu,sendal,kaus kaki dan pakaian dalamnya untuk anak laki laki berumur 4 tahun kira kira tinggi dan lebarnya seukuran dengan putra direktur huang. kau sudah bertemu denganya kan?"

*read : 1 stel berarti sudah baju + dengan celannya*

"nde direktur. kebetulan direktur huang seminggu yang lalu membelikan kaus untuk putranya jadi saya masih hafal ukurannya" ucap yeoja itu mencatat perintah direkturnya

"bagus kalau begitu ah satu lagi untuk pakaian piyama,casual,serta santai tolong carikan motif panda atau hal berbau panda dan berbeda style tentunya dan satukan dengan rapih dalam satu kotak box besar yang backgroundnya ke anak -anakan" titah kris

"baik direktur kalau gitu saya mohon diri untuk permisi"

"ya silahkan" jawab kris mempersilahkan maid yeoja tersebut pergi mengambil pesannannya serta kris kembali melihat -lihat pakaian di departement storenya dengan hati yang berbunga bunga tiba tiba handphonenya berbunyi

_katalk~~~_

_katalk~~~_

menandakan ada _notification_ dari kakao talk eh... kakao story?  
lalu ditekannya notif tersebut memunculkan _postingan_ dari _userID_ milik minho berupa foto foto dan betapa kagetnya kris lalau digantikan dengan smirk yang mampu membuat yeoja menjerit tertahan lalu diapun _meng-comment _postingan tersebut  
'aku akan segera menyusulmu' dan click commentnya pun terposting di postingan milik minho mengetahui fakta bahwa sehun dan luhan pasti menonaktifkan notif kakao storynya segera dengan lincah jarinya menari di atas layar smarthphonenya dia mengirim sms singkat kepada luhan dan sehun 'lihat notification kakao story kalian dan lihat postingan milik minho' dan krispun mengklik send tak sampai 7 menit di melihat notification dari postingan minho kali ini tertulis :

' OhThehun comment at FlammesMinho timeline'

' DeerLuhan comment at FlammesMinho timeline tagged with OhThehun and you'

dan segera saja kris menuju tempat minho well ada apa sebenarnya mari kita lihat postingan minho

**" FlammesMinho : annyeong yeoreobun look at them so cutie and innocent right? and who's he? they're songsaenim? so pretty LMAO tagged 4 picture**

**-a few second ago**

**comment (3) | like (10) | View Likers | View Comment | View Picture**

**' DragonWu : FlammesMinho aku akan segera menyusulmu'**

**' OhThehun : FlammesMinho together men'**

**' DeerLuhan : FlammesMinho OhThehun DragonWu target lock on! guys!' "**

dan dalam postingan tersebut ada 4 foto tiap tiap foto menampilkan satu objek yaitu tao dengan piyama dan err sepertinya dia tidak mengenakan celana terbukti hanya ada popok menempel indah di kaki mulus dan boneka pandanya yang tengah ia peluk erat kelihatannya rewel sedari tadi, lalu xiumin yang sibuk meminum bubble tea dengan piyama motif polkadot biru putih,kai yang mengelus anjingnya sayang memakai piyama motif beruang kecil,dan taemin yang sepertinya nampak kesal hingga mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. so/? kalian tahukan penyebab 3 namja tampan tersebut ingin menghampiri minho? heheheh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

at minho side

minho nampak kebingungan melihat comment dari teman temannya dia sendiri berada di blok bagian pakaian anak anak dan iseng memfoto salah satu pengunjung disana sepertinya yang paling tua itu nampak kerepotan terhadap bocah panda yang sepertinya rewel dari tadi..karna tingkah ajaib para anak anak tersebut membuat minho gatel memfotonya diam diam beserta pengasuhnya mungkin

"apa - apaan mereka ini nampak seperti om pedofil saja" gerutu minho heheh minho kau harus hati hati dengan ucapanmu itu karna sepertinya ucapanmu itu menjadi atau mungkin memang kenyataan hehehhehhehehe dan tak lama setelah datanglah krishunhan lalu meanriknya bersembunyi di rak pakaian

"yak kalian ini apa apaan sih!" ucap minho tertahan nampak kesal dengan tingkah ajaib teman temannya ini

"pssttt pelangkan suara mu frogie! kami sedang mengintai mereka aww baoziku" ucap luhan

"hah? jangan bilang kalian..." tanya minho gantung karna terpotong oleh sehun

"yap we're pedofil hhheehehhehehe" ucap sehun seakan tahu kemana arah pertanyaan minho

CTAK

CTAK

CTAK

Dan jitakan sayang melayang ke kepala krishunhan terutama untuk luhan yg lukanya belum sembuh

"pabbo! mereka anak anak orang penting dinegara ini mau jual nyawa kalian?" rutuk minho 'sudah gak waras' pikir minho

"i never falling in love before... but 'my panda' can make my heartbeat really fast and teach me 'what is love' " dan jawaban tulus kriss membungkam mulut minho

.

yah minho tau ibu kandung kris hanya memanfaatkan harta kekayaan keluarga wu itu mengapa nama ibunya Song Qian atau bisa kita sebut Wu Qian mungkin? dihapus semenjak insiden itu yah insiden yang bermula ibu kris mencintai ayah tao Huang Yunho namun begitu mengetahui istri yunho hamil maka qian merencanakan untuk membunuh jaejoong serta calon aegyea yunho pada waktu itu usia kandungan jaejoong mencapai 7 bulan namun berhasil digagalkan oleh ayahnya kris sendiri saat itu usia kris menginjak 22 tahun sudah bisa mencerna masalah love complex ini. maka semenjak itu kris makin dingin semakin dingin ice prince adalah julukan untuk kris... tapi tao? bocah berumur 4 tahun itu mampu membuat es dalam hati kris mencair. mengajarkan bahwa cinta itu manis

tapi juga mengajarkan...

bahwa terkadang...

manusia...

mempersulit cinta itu sendiri

dan kris sehun serta luhan meyakini itu...

tapi tuhan tak pernah tidur rite?

akan ada keajaiban nantinya

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


	2. Second Meet

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOOO**

**AUTHOR SENANG KARNA BANYAK RESPON DARI READERDUL HEHEHEHE**

**TAPI AUTHOR AKAN BERUSAHA SEKUAT MUNGKIN**

**AGAR CEPAT UPDATE **

**TAPI BERHUBUNG AUTHOR HARUS NULIS 3 FANFIC SEKALIGUS**

**JADI AUTHORMOHON PENGERTIANNYA OKAY **

**SAATNYA MEMBALAS RIVIEW~~~~**

**From Frujitaoris : entahlah author hanya mengingat dua jung bersadaura yang cocok sama sehun wkkww ya appa kris memang hebat disini kkkini sudah lanjut **

**From blackart. izadarkangel : satu chap penuh taoris? hmmm *think* wkwkkw lu gak tau hunhan eman dari zaman orok udah partner in crime/? #plak wkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**From saya. orchestra : jangan mimisan disini mbak saya nggak ada ember buat nadahin, kalau mau protes silahkan ke jessica karna baju sehun robek gara gara jessica okay *see chapter 1* ohh tenang saya buat luhan disini semakin menderita oke anda tenang saja wkwkwk ini sudah lanjottt**

**From Huang Lee : mari bayangkan bersama..bayangkan dimulai...#plak wkwkwk lucu? author malah garing bikinnya-,- ini sudah lanjuttt**

**From askasufa : yap betul! 100 buat sufa hehehe**

**From Richan OSH-KJI : nangis sih boleh mbak asal jangan peluk taominkai -,-**

**From miszsanthy05 : ini sudah lanjuttttttt**

**From deerbubblebun : jangan deg-degan lah nanti jantungan loh *nahloh wkwkkw mereka *nunjuk krishunhan* memang sudah sinting dari awal hakhak ini sudah lanjut #XOXOBack**

**From LM90 : hahahah kan dari awal luhan memang playboy wkwkwk nggak juga sih kadang satu chap untuk menampilkan semua kopel hehehhe ini sudah lanjut**

**From Minseok's Area : wkwk ini sudah lanjut**

**From DragonPanda21 : iya wkwkw taemin kan unyu jadi harus ngerawat bayi yang unyu unyu juga/?**

**From shindiyoung1 : hahah gimana puas sequelnya dibikin multichap kkkk jangan berfamgirling disini mbak ntar dimarihin shipper yang lain *tunjuk hunkai,lumin,2min* wkwkwk**

**From wereyeolves : ini sudah lanjut wkwkwkwkwkw**

**From ayumKim : luhan pan playboy akut mak jadi mohon dimaklumi sisa pacarnya itu wkwkwk, iyadong tukang ice cream aja sampai terpesona wkwkwk okay back ini sudah lanjut dan jangan todong saya pakai monggu .-.v **

**From BarbieLukai : maap sayang sekali anda tak masuk dalam daftarnya wkwkwkwkw iya dichap ini ada hunkai momentnya**

**From ada. tiada. 73 : jangan kisseu tembok mak ntar bibirnya kek omas/? wkwkw iya ntar saya buat yang 95 end! hakhakhak! yasudahlah wkwkw kris emang kalau udah suka sam sesuatu bakal dikejar hakhakhak okey ini sudah lanjuttt**

**From SehunBubbleTea1294 : ini sudah lanjut kak udah ada hunkainya kok kak tenagng kak tenang tarik nafas lalu buang sehun memang paling syaa nistakan disini mak/? okay **

**From QIP : cieee ketipu ciyeeee wkwkkw ini sudah lanjut**

**From wepo : seru seruin kalau begitu/? wkwkw tenang ini sudah lanjut**

**From WOOSUK AND TAORIS SHIPPER : MAKKK TARIK NAFAS MAK JANGAN FANGIRLING DISINI MAKKKK EMAKKKKK #PLAK**

**From kim jaerin : kwkwkwkwk disini saya bagi rata okehhh semua dapat jatah oksip anda emak paling labil yang pernah author temui hahahha ini sudah lanjut**

**From Baby Zi Fan : ini sudah next qaqa...**

**From Yifanatic : AH ELU KALAU DATANG PASTI ADA MAUNYA YE KAN!/? #Plak UDAH JANGAN MUNA LU PAN NGOLEKSI KUTANG SOOMAN/? IDIH CIAPA LU GUA GAK BAKAL KASIH VIDEO NC YANG LIMITED EDITION KEK GITU LU GAK BISA BAYANGINN? SAMA SAYA JUGA/? #plak DOA LU HANYA MEMPERBURUK NASIB GUA/? ttd : AUTHOR PALING GANTENG NAN KETJEH SEDUNIA  
**

**From Yoon Hee : tenang aja kak ini udah lanjut dan ada hunkai momentnyaaa**

**From fairuz. hasmi : hahaha iya sama sama, untuk sementara luhan masih saya nistakan dulu kkk tenang di chap ini sudah ada xiuhannya hehehe**

**From hyebinbaekyeolshipper : wkwkwk iya tiga pedophile ini sudah lanjuttttt**

**From guest : ini sudah lanjut dan ada moment hunkainya wkwkkkw**

**From : LulluBee : yappp ini sudah lanjuttt **

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH *BOW* **

**BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI! Y.A.O.I!**

**BOYS X BOYS**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**NO SILENT READERS!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FOLLOW! AND FAV!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

**Creamy~**

_Previous Chapter 1_

_"pabbo! mereka anak anak orang penting dinegara ini mau jual nyawa kalian?" rutuk minho 'sudah gak waras' pikir minho_

_"i never falling in love before... but 'my panda' can make my heartbeat really fast and teach me 'what is love' " dan membungkam mulut minho jawaban tulus kris_

**Creamy~  
**

========== Chapter 2 ==========

"hah yasudah untuk apa kita bersembunyi disini? Tuan – tuan? Ya hampiri mereka" – jawab minho asal

"itu dia masalahnya…. Kami tak mungkin kesana mau dibilang apa kita? Tuan tampan macam aku mana mungkin berdekatan dengan anak bayi" – luhan

"lalu bersembunyi di rak pakaian, termasuk perbuatan yang maskulin tuan tampan yang terhormat?" – Sindir Sehun

Oh tidak perang dunia akan dimulai sebentar lagi… kalian tidak tahu? Maaf author lupa memberi tahu bahwa sehun dan luhan jika dalam mode bertengkar benar benar membuat areal perang sendiri

"minho…" – ucap kris lesu sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut kedut

"ya kris?" ohh ini pertanda tak baik

"ingatkan aku untuk mencatat nominal kerusakan yang dibuat oleh direktur dan wakil direktur Oh Corp" dan ting! Perkataan itu menusuk tajam ke ulu hati sang Flammes minho.. err mari kita lihat pertengkaran dua cogan nan mesum ini

"kau sendiri mencabuli anak umur 4 tahun termasuk perbuatan yang J-A-N-T-A-N direktur Oh?"

"aku tak pernah mencabuli anak umur 4 tahun! Tuan tampan yang memeiliki 95 pacar!" sanggah sehun

"lalu jonginie yang kau sebut setiap kau bercinta dengan orang lain siapa?" tangtang luhan dan Skakmat! Untuk sehun. Ingatkan sehun untuk menelpon ke-95 pacarnya tersebut dan bertemu disatu tempat dia ingin melihat luhan pulang dengan hasil 'tangan manisnya' tersebut nanti

"cih awas kau"

"bisakah kalian tenang Mr. Oh Sehun dan Mr. Xi Luhan?" – ucap kris dingin sambil memijat pelipisnya. Okey sehun dan luhan tidak mau membangunkan naga buas yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Melihat situasi yang kembali kondusif kris pun berjalan kearah taemin dan 3 bocah itu, sepertinya taemin nampak kewalahan menghadapi tao yang sepertinya rewel darti tadi

"hiks hiks tao mau pulang hiks hiks"

"sabar baby panda songsaenim sedang mencari baju untukmu"

"ekhem maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kebetulan saya pemilik toko baju ini" ujar kris kalem, meskipun sesekali matanya melirik paha tao yang terekspos bebas karna cuman pakai popok keliatanya popoknya baru diganti terbukti popok itu masih tipis tidak tebal dan mengeluarkan bau –yang-you-know-what-i-mean- yang tidak sedap

"ah ini pak saya ingin mencari pakaian untuknya tadi dia pipis dicelana jadi celananya kotor, sedangkan saya hanya membawa persediaan popok"

"ah begitu… memangnya malam malam begini kalian mau kemana?"

"saya mau mengantar anak ini pulang kerumahnya…"

"ah kalau begitu saya dan teman saya bisa membantu…"

"eh tak usah pak tak perlu-"

"tidak merepotkan kok minho! Antar tuan ini selamat sampai tujuan okey?"

"err...anda yakin? Kai dan xiumin mungkin bisa dihandlle tapi tao dalam keadaan rewel begini…"

"percayakan tao padaku okey"

Dan segera saja minho menarik taemin ke lobby parkir, setelah sosok taemin menghilang munculah sehun dan luhan menghampiri kris,tao,kai,dan xiumin

"kris kau dapatkan ide darimana?" mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sehun, luhan bersmirk ria

"sudahlah jangan banyak protes antarkan kedua bocah itu biar aku yang mengurusi tao"

.

.

.

.

.

KrisTao Side (Kiss To Stop Tears)

Kris pun melepas jaket kulitnya dan memaikannya di tubuh tao tentu saja jaket itu sampai keujung kaki tao karna jaket itu lumayan besar dan lengan jaketnya sampai menutupi jari mungil tao

"hiks tao mau pulang hiks" tao kembali rewel lagi kris pun akhirnya menggendong tao beserta boneka pandanya dia membawa tao ke ruang pribadinya yang emang ada disitu, juga ada kamar khusus jika kris lembur

"cup cup cup anak manis jangan menangis kalau menangis diculik alien jahat*dan kembali lagi kalimat alien jahat kembali menghiasi fanfic ini*"

"hiks tao gak mau diculik alien jahat ahjuci, tao mau pulang huwee" krispun yang kalang kabut akhirnya mendapat ide brilian atau mungkin ide paling freak sepanjang masa entahlah….

CHUP~

Kris menciumi tao dibibir,melumatnya sedikit sambil menidurkan tao di kasur entah setan darimana kris menyusupkan jari jari panjangnya kedalam baju tao dan mengelus dua tonjolan kecil disana,kris pun mengelus paha tao secara err sensual mungkin, memang dari tadi tao hanya memakai popok membuat kris agak 'hard' dan…

_Careless…Careless.._

_Shoot anonymous, any anonymous_

_Heartdless, Mindless_

_No One Care About Me?_

'SHIT' rutuk kris dalam hati menggangu kesenangannya saja begitu melihat 'Huang Yunho Calling' kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri kris pun dengan tenang mengangkat telfon dari calon mertua menurut kris/?

"yeoboseyeo?"

"ini aku direktur huang"

"oh direktur huang! Kebetulan sekali aku ingin bilang bahwa putramu bersamaku sekarang" lalu kris pun mendengar suara brisik – brisik,lalu beberapa barang yang sepertinya jatuh sedikit gaduh

"halo ini aku huang jaejoong mamanya tao tadi kau bilang tao bersamu yah? Apakah tadi dia rewel? Apa popoknya sudah diganti? Dia sudah minum susu? Apa dia sudah dipakaikan celana? Apa dia kedinginan? Atau dia mengingkan sesuatu? Apa dia sudah tidur? apakah tidurnya nyenyak? apakah dia mimpi indah?" dan pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat kepala kris pusing namun satu hal yang ia tahu 'Tao's Mommy overprotective... ah no! very very protective about tao'

"ya tadi dia rewel namun sekarang tidak lagi, kurasa popoknya sudah diganti oleh songsaenimnya tadi,dia belum minum susu kurasa, sampai sekarang dia belum pakai celana namun kupakaikan jaketku untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,kurasa dia tidak kedinginan,dia hanya ingin pulang,dan dia belum tidur"

"hiks mama tao mau pulang tao mau ketemu cama mama hiks" dan tangisan taopun kembali pecah setelah tadi kris berhasil memberhentikan tangisannya

"itu anak-ku menangis? YAKKK BEAR CEPAT SIAPKAN MOBIL KITA JEMPUT TAO SEKARANG!" err sepertinya jaejoong melupakan satu hal bahwa dia masih menelpon kris dan alhasil kris medengar suasana di huang mansion tersebut

"sabar yeobbo tao aman bersama kris iya mobilnya sudah disiapkan.."

TUT..TUT…TUT…

Dan panggilan pun terputus bukan..bukan kris yang memutuskan sambungan apalagi jaejoong itu pihak operator

SLASH~

Dan petirpun menyala terang 'hujan badai' pikir kris lalu tao?

"HUWEEEEE MAMA! BABA! TAO TAKUT HIKS HUWEEE" tangisannya makin kencang dan deras tao pun terus memeluk boneka pandanya erat krispun yang melihat gak tega juga sebenarnya

"pstt sabar nde nanti mama dan baba tao akan kesini sabar nde" ucap kris naik kekasur dan memposisikan diri untuk memeluk tao

"hiks ahjuci nggak bohong kan mama tao pathi datang kan?" ucap tao

"ya, sekarang istirahatlah dulu" ucap kris menidurkan tubuh tao yang masih kecil mendekapnya dengan erat berbagi kehangatan

Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan manis ini kawan kawan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hunkai Side (Jealous To Love)

Saat ini sehun dan kai berada di mobil kai dengan kai yang masih setia mengelus monggu, merasa terabaikan sehun pun mencoba menarik perhatian kai

"Ekhem" sehun mulai berdehem namun tidak ditanggapi oleh kai

"akh… petirnya seram sekali…" ucap sehun namun kai hanya memalingkan wajahnya kekaca mobil sebentar lalu mengelus monggu

"aww kepalaku pusing sekali" yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kai 'sial ada apa dengan anak ini'

"ahjuci…" ucap kai akhirnya

"ya kai chagi.." ucap sehun

"ahjuci masih ingat padaku kah?"

"tentu saja aku masih ingat dan panggil aku hyung okay! Aku tak setua itu"

"aku melihat sehun hyung sedang belmain mama – papahan bersama nenek lampil itu" ucap kai berhenti mengelus monggu raut kesedihan dipancarkan oleh mata kai dan sehun sangat amat menyadari itu…

"maksudmu Jessica ehmm yak dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jessica adalah majikannya mama taemin congcaenim saat taemin congcaenim menelpon nenek lampil itu aku mendengal kalian beldua sedang main mama – papahan apa itu benal?"

"ehmm ini tidak seperti yang… tunggu dulu kau cemburu chagi?" kali ini evil smirk bergelirya di wajah direktur oh tersebut

"kai gak cemburu kai… kai cuman sedih…." Dan air mata itu menurun di pipi chubbynya hey ini semcam kekasihmu melabrakmu saat kau sedang berselingkuh _rite_?

"sedih kenapa uljima mianhae nde "

"hiks aku cuka cama sehun hyung" ucap kai spontan memeluk sehun menyebabkan sehun tidak bisa menghanddle stir mobilnya hingga sehun terpaksa memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan

"kau serius?"

"nde hiks cetelah kau pikil melebut kepelawananku kau bica meniduli yeoja lain hiks"

"aku minta maaf sayang tapi darimana kau dapat bahasa seperti itu?" sanggah sehun karna tidak mungkin kalimat tadi keluar saja dari mulut bocah berumur 4 tahun

"dali dlama yang ditonton mama cetiap hari hiks"

DOENG~

Ingatkan sehun agar nanti memarahi nyonya Kim yang terhormat

"baiklah aku janji tidak akan seligkuh lagi/? Okay saranghae"

"nado calanghae"

CHU~

Sehun pun mencium bibir yang selama ini ia rindukan awalnya hanya kecupan ringan namun menjadi ganas tangan sehun sudah bergerilnya meremas butt yang seksi itu hingga…

GUK GUK~

GUK GUK~

Ingatkan sehun untuk untuk menimpuki author yang lagi lagi menistakan couplenya dengan hewan *ingat adegan kyusung di one find day in winter yang love dovey gagal karna ddangkoma? Wkwkwkkw*

Dan akhirnya sehun menjalankan mobilnya pelan mengingat diluar sana ada hujan badai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LuMin Side (Playboy And Angel)

Luhan dan xiumin memutuskan untuk rehat sebentar di Boys Who Cried Wolf cafe and resto karna ada hujan badai yang sedari tadi belum berhenti

"jadi siapa namamu anak manis?" Tanya luhan basa basi padahal dari dulu udah tau namanya

"namaku kim xiumin masa paman tidak ingat?, paman kan yang memberikan aku kartu nama" ucap xiumin lancar karna ia memang tidak cadel mengingat usianya tahun depan menginjak 6 tahun

"ah iya paman lupa maaf hhehhehhe"

"tak apa aku maklum paman kan pacarnya banyak makanya pasti lupa dengan cepat nama orang"

JLEB~

Dan kalimat itu menusuk jantung luhan dengan kuat

"dari mana kau tahu?" ucap luhan tenang padahal dalam hati 'aku berjanji tidak playboy lagi T_T'

"aku sempat melihat paman berkelahi dengan paman yang lain di toko pakaian tadi dan dia menyebutkan 'Tuan Tampan yang memeliki 95 pacar!'" ucap xiumin meniru raut wajah sehun tadi

Ingatkan luhan untuk membotaki rambut sehun… dan semoga sehun selamat amin~

"ah itu dia hanya bercanda kok paman masih single" kilah luhan

BYUR~

"masih single kau bilang?" ucap seseorang yang menumpahkan air putih ke muka sehun untung tidak mengenai bajunya

"sunny…eh sunny tunggu dulu biar aku jelaskan-"

"jelaskan apa tuan xi? Setelah kau berselingkuh sekarang kau mau mempacari seorang bocah dasar playboy cap kucing bengek"

PLAK~

"now we are break!" ucap seseorang bernama sunny tersebut

Dan xiumin hanya melihat dengan tatapan miris melihat keadaan luhan

"_so last updated_ total pacar paman 94 yah…" ucap xiumin sok English mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajah luhan. Luhan yang mendapat serangan/? Tiba tiba terkaget lalu sejurus kemudian tersenyum 'ternyata dewi fortuna selalu ada disampingku' inner luhan

"kau memang hanya tercipta untukku xiuminnie" gombal luhan

"ingatkan aku paman bahwa kau playboy cap kucing bengek" ucap xiumin kalem meniru kalimat sunny tadi ingatkan author bahwa xiumin masih kecil dan mudah untuk meniru sekitarnya

DOENG~

Sepertinya dewi fortuna hanya hinggap sementar di sampingmu luhan, dan ingatkan luhan untuk melabrak balik sunny amin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Min Side

Disini kita melihat taemin sedang menjamu minho dengan teh manis dan beberapa cemilan berupa kue kering setelah mengantar taemin, minho dipersilahkan ,masuk mengingat akan ada hujan badai.

"ini silahkan diminum maaf kalau kurang nyaman _penthouse_ ku memang tidak sebagus milik orang lain"

"tidak apa, jadi siapa namamu? " Tanya minho

"eh?chounen taemin imnida" ucap taemin halus

"oh kau bekerja dimana?"

"di growl playground sebagai guru tk"

"ahh kau kelihatan menikmati pekerjaanmu"

"hehe iya dari dulu aku memang penyuka anak kecil"

"ah begitu growl playground.. aku belum pernah mendengar nama tk itu"

"tk itu memang baru dibangun jadi belum terkenal dan lagi lokasinya lumayan jauh dari seoul"

"memang dimana letaknya"

"di myungdong"

"myundong? Lumayan jauh dari seoul"

"hehehe iya aku tahu karna itu aku harus berangkat pagi pagi sekali"

"ah kau butuh bantuan? siapa tahu aku bisa sedikit membantumu"

"sebenarnya sih tidak cuman kami memang kekurangan guru pengajar apalagi seohyun noona merangkap kepala sekolah"

"mengajari beberapa anak dari kalangan atas seperti tao,xiumin,dan kai membuat kami kadang kewalahan menghadapi wartawan dan orang- orang berniat jahat" lanjut taemin

TING!

Sepertinya lampu menyala terang diatas kepala minho, dia punya ide rupanya

"sepertinya aku tahu orang yang cocok kau pekerjakan di tk mu"

"benarkah? Siapa"

"aku punya kenalan 3 orang yeoja, apa itu cukup?"

"ah apa itu merepotkan?"

"tidak sama sekali lagipula aku akan menyewa beberapa satpam untuk tk-mu itu"

"ah kalau begitu terima kasih minho-shi"

"ah jangan formal begitu taeminie panggil aku minho hyung saja"

"ah nde minho hyung ghamsahamnida"

"nde cheonma"

'kris,sehun, dan luhan berterimakasihlah pada otakku yang cemerlang ini' inner minho sambil tersenyum evil

Sebenarnya apa idenya? Hngg…. hanya minho dan tuhan yang tahu

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


	3. Nightmare at Wu and Kim

_Previous Chapter 2_

_"__aku punya kenalan 3 orang yeoja, apa itu cukup?"_

_"__ah apa itu merepotkan?"_

_"__tidak sama sekali lagipula aku akan menyewa beberapa satpam untuk tk-mu itu"_

_"__ah kalau begitu terima kasih minho-shi"_

_"__ah jangan formal begitu taeminie panggil aku minho hyung saja"_

_"ah nde minho hyung ghamsahamnida"_

_"nde cheonma"_

_'kris,sehun, dan luhan berterimakasihlah pada otakku yang cemerlang ini' inner minho sambil tersenyum evil_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=========== Chapter 3 ==========

Suasana pagi hari ini sangat cerah, burung – burung berkicau dengan indahnya, angin pagi menyegarkan jiwa, matahari dengan cerahnya bersinar, well tak secerah di mansion milik Wu Kris

Hari ini naga itu menyaksikan Luhan yang sedang memiting Minho dan Sehun yang sudah lengkap dengan wig,err dan berbagai macam make up untuk merias Minho 'dengan cantiknya' well ini sudah berlangsung 30 menit yang lalu

_Flashback On_

_Setelah Minho berpamitan pada Taemin tadi malam ia mengirim pesan singkat, untuk berkunjung esok pagi, dan ia berharap bahwa Luhan dan Sehun juga ikut._

_Keesokan harinya…._

_Minho sudah ada di ruang tamu bersama dengan KrisHunHan, well untuk Kris dia masih mengutuk Minho karna tidurnya terganggu bayangkan saja ia tidur jam dua pagi dan bangun jam setengah enam pagi. Well jika mengapa ia bisa tidur jam dua pagi? Jawabannya adalah karna semalam Nyonya Huang dengan sangat 'elit' mengintrogasinya seperti koruptor yang tertangkap basah memonopoli uang –dalam kasus ini panda- seperti :_

_"mengapa anak ku bisa bersamamu?"_

_"kenapa ia hanya memakai popok?"_

_"lalu mengapa bibirnya bengkak?"_

_"ah! Matanya juga bengkak"_

_"kau tidak tahu baby pandaku kehausan dan kau cuman berdiam diri?"_

_"tunggu! Kau bisa tidak mengerti bahasa anak kecil?"_

_" kau tahu popok anakku sudah menebal! Padahal tadi kau bilang ditelfon sudah diganti!"_

_"kenapa anakku tak bersama Taemin?"_

_"mengapa kau hanya diam"_

_"blablablabla….."_

_Dan ocehan 'sayang' diterima Kris dengan senang hati tak ada satupun kalimat 'terima kasih' dari bibir sexy itu, ah sekarang ia tahu darimana panda-NYA mendapat bibir se sexy itu_

_Back to topic_

_Saking pengangnya kepala Kris, 1789 words yang keluar dengan sangat lancar tanpa bisa di rem dari mulut Huang Jaejoong hanya di jawab Kris dengan 6 words…_

_"cheosohamnida *saya menyesal* saya berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"_

_MIRIS_

_Dan Jaejoong pun mendengus lalu segera pergimembawa Tao tanpa ucapan'good bye', dan yang lebih parah lagi Huang Yunho yang terkenal kejam,tegas, dan disiplin serta perfeksionis bertekuk lutut dibawah Jaejoong._

_IRONIS_

_Dan yang lebih ironis lagi adalah setiap kali author menulis cerita pasti ada tokoh yang dinistakan contohnya ya dia,Luhan dan Sehun_

_PRIHATIN_

_Izinkan kris untuk mencabut akses video nc yaoi yang didownload authornya itu setiap hari, bahkan saat ulangan sekalipun._

_Back to Story_

_"jadi frogie ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami bertiga" ucap Kris dengan nada Berat yang kasar khas orang bangun tidur, jika ada yeoja disini sudah pasti 100% ia merelakan 'kesuciannya' untuk Kris hanya karna suara tersebut_

_"hey! jangan katai aku frogie tau! aku ada berita bagus" ucap Minho merengut yang dihadiahi tatapan malas dari Kris, ekspresi muntah dari Luhan, dan tatapan mengerikan dari Sehun_

_'mending imut' inner KrisHunHan_

_"yah jadi berita bagusnya apa?" ucap Sehun ia tak mau basa – basi hari ini dia ada rapat dengan Yoo Corp well pemiliknya ini perempuan cukup dengan tubuh dan 'self-servicenya' maka ia akan mendapat 70% saham perusahaan tersebut_

_Cara yang digunakan Sehun kotor? Bagaimana dengan pemilik perusahaan yang berjenis kelamin perempuan yang menggodanya dengan saham – sahamnya? _

_HELL_

_GET_

_A_

_LIFE_

_"kalian bertiga ingin dekat dengan anak dari Kim dan Huang kan? Aku punya caranya" ujar Minho dihadiahi tatapan cengo dari HunHan dan alis terangkat dari Kris_

_LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_WAIT_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_CONNECT_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! OH DAMN YOU! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? #&amp; $&amp;!&amp;^!" ucap luhan dengan freaking stylenya, sedangkan Sehun tertawa hingga menangis dan Kris menggelengkan kepalanya_

_JENGAH_

_"memangnya kenapa ada yang salah?" gerutu Minho. Again _

_"kau lucu sekali Minho? Mendekati mereka?, kau tak simak kemarin dalam grup chat kita Kris curhat tengtang mamanya Tao, itu baru mamanya Tao bagaimana dengan Nyonya Kim?" ujar Sehun menghapus air matanya_

_GELI_

_Ingatkan author merekam bagian saat mulut Luhan mangap dengan sangat tidak elitnya dan Sehun yang ngakak tanpa henti melepas poker facenya_

_Back to story_

_"AKU SERIUS! Aku punya caranya" desah Minho_

_LELAH_

_Minho lelah karna dianggap idiot 11-12 dengan sepupuku Kris_

_Park Chanyeol_

_#PoorMinho #MinhoAnakCetrong #prayforMinho #Minhopastikuat #Minhocemungudh_

_"baiklah jelaskan idemu itu" ucap Kris rasanya gak adil juga melihat Minho dibully terus – terusan sama HunHan, senyum merekah di bibir Minho_

_Senyum yang membawa petaka_

_"kalian bertiga menyamar menjadi yeoja dan melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru di Growl Playground! Kalian bahkan bisa bertemu dengan mereka setiap hari! Untuk lamaran pekerjaan dan sebagainya tenang saja sudah aku atur skenarionya!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_HENING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"OH ayolah lihat! Aku bahkan membawa peralatan penyamaran kalian!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TETAP HENING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey lihat ideku cemerlang kan?"_

_Yah…. Cemerlang… SANGAT CEMERLANG untuk memancing emosi para petinggi perusahaan Oh dan Wu *karna Luhan wakil perusahaan Oh, makanya dia masuk Oh corp, jadi jangan tanya kenapa author tak mencantumkan marga Xi diatas*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_KRIK_

_Dan adegan dimana Luhan memiting leher Minho, dan Sehun yang mendandani Minho layaknya banci taman lawang, ini masih mending banci ala Thailand atau china masih cantik, ini kayak banci langganan mobil 'horor' dengan bangganya menuliskan sebuah nama dengan huruf kapital besar bertulis:_

_SATPOL PP_

_Great! _

_Minho sudah tampak seperti banci yang mangkal di lampu merah, lebih parah dari cabe – cabean. Kita ucapkan terima kasih pada Make Up Artist kita…_

_Oh Se Hun_

_Harusnya Kris tak usah membiarkan Minho mengemukakan idenya tadi_

_Flashback Off_

"sudah hentikan" ucap Kris bosan

30 detik kemudian

"aku bilang hentikan" ucap Kris agak meninggi

1 menit kemudian

"STOP GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUMBASS!YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" KRIS,MULAI NAIK PITAM SAUDARA – SAUDARA LOGAT ENGLISH BRITISH PUN MULAI BERLONCATAN KELUAR DAN MINHUNHAN MASIH SETIA PADA AKTIVITASNYA

KRIS MULAI KESAL, EMOSI SUDAH DIUBUN-UBUN

BRAK

BRUK

BUK

GEDEBUG~~~~~

Thanks to Kris's hand membuat benjol dengan kecenya di kepala,pipi, dan rahang MinHunHan

REST AND PEACE PARA KEGANTENGAN KETIGA COWOK KETJEH INI

"plis lah Kris aku yang jadi korban disini" keluh Minho lagi sambil mengompres pipinya akibat 'belaian sayang dari Kris', dan didapati deathglare dari ketiga cogan ini

MINHO SEKETIKA KICEP SAUDARA SAUDARA

"idemu ada baiknya tapi tidak untuk menyamar jadi yeoja, tapi tidak untuk segila itu Minho…dan kau Sehun dan Luhan kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku menggunakan kekerasan" ucap Kris kalem dan mereka hanya mengganguk patuh

SIAPA SIH YANG MAU DI PITES SAMA WU YI FAN? OH MAN! KALIAN PIKIR OTOT KEKAR DAN DADA YANG BIDANG SERTA BISEPNYA YANG SEMPURNA DIDAPAT DENGAN SETIAP HARI KE GYM KEK ADE RAI GETOHHH? KRIS MENGUASAI,BOXING,TAEKWONDO,KENDO,HAPKAIDO,ANGGAR, BAHKA PENCAK SILAT GILSSSSS

SILAHKAN YANG MAU BUNUH DIRI DENGAN ELIT HARAP MELAPOR KE AUTHOR

Dan ide Minho ditolak mentah mentah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Kim House

**_"pedophilia kian marak terjadi bukan hanya dilingkungan sekolah tapi lingkungan rumah harap berhati – hati bagi kalian para orang tua WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH TERHADAP AUTHOR YANG DOYAN YAOI!" _**

**_Maap salah scene :v_**

**_"sekilas info, kali ini di daerah gangnam ditemukan bocah laki – laki berumur kisaran 7 tahunan pingsan tergeletak tak berdaya pada pukul 6 pagi, saksi mengatakan Park Je Ki (P/17) tengah tergesa – gesa masuk sekolah hingga melewati jalan pintas yaitu gang kecil, lalu di gang kecil tersebut ia menemukan gundukan yang ternyata anak kecil yang tengah pingsan, saat ditemukan cairan sperma dimana – mana dan dalam kondisi telanjang. Pihak otopsi mengatakan bahwa anak ini mengalami pelecehan seksual berkali – kali dengan orang yang berbeda. Untuk para orang tua harap semakin ketat dan dalam menjaga anak anda karna kasus pedophilia kerap marak terjadi"_**

.

.

.

KLIK

Nyonya Kim aka namja china yang bernama Gui Xian *nama chinesee Kyuhyun kalau gak salah :v* yang berganti marga menjadi Kim Kyuhyun karna menikah dengan Menteri perekonomian Korea Selatan, Kim Kibum

Kyuhyun mendesah berat lalu melihat ke kamar putra sulung mereka Kim Min Seok, anaknya yang satu ini mewarisi kecerdasan bapaknya dan dengan sifat yang lebih mirip bapaknya kalem,pendiam,dan irit bicara sedang belajar menghitung, Xiumin yang melihat sang mama datang membuat dia terheran – heran

"eomma?" ucap Xiumin

"anak eomma belum tidur hm?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut anaknya

"belum eomma, ada 5 soal lagi yang belum aku kerjakan eomma kenapa?" tanya Xiumin

"anniya Minnie, eomma hanya melihat jagoan eomma hehehe" ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu ia memandang putranya sendu ia membayangkan hal yang ada di berita yang ia tonton tadi

_Imaginer Kyuhyun_

_Xiumin diculik oleh para gangster – gangster berotot, lalu di sekap disebuh gubuk tua,ditelanjangi paksa salah satu dari mereka menciumi Xiumin dengan ganas Xiumin kecil menangis deras saat holenya yang bahkan tanpa pelumas diterobos paksa, darah mengalir deras hingga membuat Xiumin tak sadarkan diri, setelah puas disodomi para gangster tersebut membuang Xiumin kejalanan_

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat – kuat hal itu tak akan terjadi pada Xiuminnya tidak akan, dengan tergesa – gesa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Xiumin menuju putra bungsunya , membuat Xiumin keheranan

Kim Jong In

Senyum kecil terpatri diwajahnya saat melihat putra kecilnya tidur meringkuk di karpet film ICE AGE 2 masih menyala. Piyama Jongin kotor karna sepertinya Jongin Kai memakan coklat hingga belepotan di mulutnya dan meper di bajunya, monggu bahkan ikut tertidur di samping tuannya.

Jika Xiumin mirip dengan appanya maka Kai mirip dengan eommanya, aktif,periang dan cerewet.

Kyuhyun menggendong anaknya pelan takut membangungkan sang anak dari mimpi indahnya ia mengambil tisu basah lalu mengelap sisa –sisa coklat yang menempel di wajah sang anak, lalu mengganti piyama sang anak yang sudah kotor dengan piyama baru. Menyelimuti sang anak dengan boneka Teddy Bear di pelukannya. Monggu pun ditaruh di kasur kecilnya dan diberi selimut hangat, sentuhan terakhir mebersihkan sampah dan mematikan film. Mengecup kening sang buah hati lalu beranjak keluar kamar

Dia membawa pakaian kotor Kai lalu di taruhnya di tempat kain kotor, ia membuat Hot Choclate untuk suami tercintanya yang pasti sibuk dengan berbagai gadget paling mahal dan paling bagus

Kim Ki Bum

Kyuhyun melihat Kibum tengah telepon dengan asistennya, Cha Sun Woon *ini Baro B1A4 cute bangettt ;-;* sepertinya menyusun jadwal , melihat Kyuhyun masuk Kibum langsung menghentikan pembicaraan

"apa aku menggangu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan hot chocolate yang masih mengepul di meja kerja sang suami

"tidak sama sekali mengapa belum tidur hm?" tanya Kibum perhatian

Seketika sekelebat bayangan berita tadi hilir mudik di otaknya membuatnya pening kembali, wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu.

Kedua putranya memang manis bahkan Xiumin yang terlihat lebih dewasa masih sama manisnya dengan Kai. Itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir

Ia tak bisa membayangkan anaknya menjadi korban pelecehan seksual

Seperti dirinya…..

"aku hanya mengecek kamar anak – anak, sekarang aku mau tidur,Bummie jangan tidur malam malam sepertinya besok jadwalmu padat sekali" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berlalu pergi

Kibum merasa ada yang tak beres pada istrinya,well tak ada yang lebih penting dari dunia ini selain anak dan istrinya. Kibum mencekal tangan istrinya membuat sang istri membalikkan badan dan benar saja

Kyuhyun Menangis

Dan itu hal yang paling dibenci Kibum

Karna itu merupakan kelemahan Kibum

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun erat,tangisan Kyuhyun pecah. Ia mencoba meredam suaranya tapi tak bisa Kyuhyun kembali mengingat saat dimana ia dijadikan budak seks oleh seseorang yang membuatnya trauma setengah mati. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada kedua malaikat kecilnya

Kibum menggendong istrinya ala Bridal style menuju kamar pribadi mereka, para maid yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala

Seorang Kim Kibum yang tegas,tajam dan bermulut pedas,julukan Lucifer dan Killer Smile melekat pada dirinya

Mendadak menjadi pemuda paling rapuh sedunia hanya karna Gui Xian atau Cho Kyuhyun atau Kim Kyuhyun

AJAIB

Kibum membaringkan istrinya,mencium lembut bibir istrinya, sudah lama dia tak menyentuh istrinya karna kesibukannya yang menyita waktu dan sekali meresapi tubuh istrinya maka Kibum jatuh dalam candunya

Kyuhyun adalah Candunya

"Don't cry honey….please" ucap Kibum memelas membuang ekspresi stoic yang selalu ia pakai

"dubuiqi….hiks" Kyuhyun mengusap kasar matanya ditampik Kibum membuat mata mereka saling bertemu

Saling merindukan

Kyuhyun reflek memeluk Kibum yang ada di atas tubuhnya, Kyuhyun menangis deras hingga bahunya bergetar. Kibum mengelus punggung istrinya lembut istrinya sedang kalut sekarang dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk minta 'jatah' pada istrinya yang manis itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**CUAP – CUAP AUTHOR :**

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOO LONG TIME NO SEEEEE EAAAAAA**

**MAAP READERSSS AUTHOR SARAP INI SEDANG SIBUK *SOK SIBUK KEKNYA _***

**GILSSSS AUTHOR MINTA MAAAP BANGET BARU UPDATES SEKARANG TOLONG MAAFKAN AUTHOR OKEHHH**

**DAN MAKASIH BANGET YANG SETIA NUNGGU FF INI KEMAREN AUTHOR BIKIN FF KRISHO TOLONG SEKALIAN MAMPIR YOOO JUDULNYA ONE HUNDRED '-' #PRMOSIALAY**

**DAN OH YEAH KITA KEDATANGAN KIHYUN COUPLE **

**PADA DASARNYA/? AUTHOR KANGEN BANGET SAMA COUPLE INI TERUTAMA KIBUM YOU KNOW WHAT TERAKHIR AKU LIHAT BADANYA SUDAH PUNYA SIXPACK-_,-**

**AND KENAPA AKU PILIH KIHYUN COUPLE PADAHAL BANYAK BANGET YANG MEREVIEW AGAR ORANGTUA KAI TERUTAMA UMMANYA ADALAH HEECHUL ATAU KEY**

**1 . KEY SUDAH JADI ANAK KECIL *LIHAT CHAP 1***

**2\. DIBANDINGKAN YANG LAIN KYUHYUN MEMPUNYAI KESAMAAN SIFAT DENGAN KAI**

**3\. BEGITU JUGA DENGAN KIBUM DAN XIUMIN**

**HOHOHOHOHOHO DAN AUTHOR PUNYA QUIZ SUDAH LAMA AUTHOR GAK MAINKAN QUIZ KEK GINI WKWKWKW**

**INI DIA SOALNYA**

**1 . MENURUT KALIAN KYUHYUN ITU KORBAN PEDOPHILE ATAU BUKAN?**

**2 . LALU MENGAPA IA MENGGANTI NAMA DARI GUI XIAN MENJADI CHO KYUHYUN?**

**3 . JIKA MEMANG IA KORBAN PEDOPHILE MAKA SIAPAKAH ORANGNYA?**

**CANTUMKAN JAWABAN KALIAN *SESUAI DENGAN IMAJINASI KALIAN OKEHHH* DAN….. ENG I ENGGGG SEBUTKAN SALAH SATU NAMA KOREA KARNA AUTHOR KEHABISAN IDE BUAT BIKIN NAMA KOREA WKWKWKWKWK**

**BAGI YANG IMAJINASINYA PALING UNIK,BAGUS,DAN SESUAI DENGAN LOGIKA NAMA IMAJINASI KALIAN AKAN AUTHOR CANTUMKAN JADI PEMAIN**

**SO DI TUNGGU YAAAAA**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**#REGARDS**

**AUTHOR YAOI :V**


	4. Kristina,Sehan and Hannie

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOO**

**MASIH ADA YANG INGAT DENGAN FANFIC INI? HHHE**

**OKAY BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI! Y.A.O.I!**

**BOYS X BOYS!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLMAE! NO PLAGIATOR! NO SIDERS PLEASE!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**

**HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**========== Chapter 4 ==========**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini sangat bersahabat angin menggelitik dengan riang, pohon – pohon menari dibuatnya lalu sang mentari bersinar dengan indahnya dan burung burung pun berkicau ria.

Intinya hari ini sangat cerah.

Tapi tak secerah 3 yeoja dihadapan Seohyun dan Taemin ini membuat 'seseorang' yang membawa para yeoja cantik ini sedikit gugup dan mengumpat kecil.

Baiklah pagi – pagi sekali sebelum murid berdatangan datanglah Minho beserta tiga yeoja yang katanya 'chingunya' itu membutuhkan pekerjaan itu ke Growl Playground dan dibawa ke ruangan Seohyun. Dan Seohyun pun membaca biodata mereka dengan seksama :

Biodata Kris

Nama : Kristine Wu  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : 6 November 1990 di Guangzhou , Guangdong , Cina  
Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan  
Kewarganegaraan : Canada  
Alamat : Bougenville Mansion(Wu Mansion) no. 17, Daegu Korea Selatan  
Telepon : +82735189141990

Latar belakang Pendidikan : Lulusan Harvard Univeristy tahun 2010 jurusan Business Management

Kemampuan : Membaca cepat, menguasai berbagai Ilmu beladiri (Boxing,Kendo,Judo,Taekwondo,Anggar,Karate,Hapkaido,Wushu,Kungfu,Muay Thai,Krav Maga,Jujitsu,dan Pencak Silat),menguasi ilmu Akunting Bisnis dan Manajemen, serta fasih dalam bahasa Inggris, Kanton , Mandarin , dan Korea.

Pengalaman Kerja : -

"Kristine..?" – Seohyun

" ya?"

"kau yakin ingin menjadi guru tk?"

"ya mengapa?" – Kris

'menurutmu?!' ingin rasanya Seohyun berkata begitu hell bagaimana orang secerdas dan sejagoan seperti Kristina mau menjadi 'GURU BERHITUNG' dengan alasan 'aku punya keahlian di bidang itu'

Di sisi lain Taemin membaca CV punya Luhan…

Biodata Luhan

Nama : Xiao Hannie  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : 20 April 1990 di Distrik Haidian , Beijing , Cina  
Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan  
Kewarganegaraan : China  
Alamat : Blossom Apertement no. 14, Daegu Korea Selatan  
Telepon : +82147852361990

Latar belakang Pendidikan : Lulusan Princeton Univeristy tahun 2014 jurusan Business Management

Kemampuan : Menaklukan hati orang,romantis,humoris,bersahabat dan apa adanya,single

Pengalaman Kerja : -

"heh?" hanya gumaman itu yang bisa Taemin berikan karna gerah juga dipandangi Hannie (yang Taemin ketahui yeoja genit) seakan – akan ia makanan siap santap dan tidak menyadari tatapan kodok dari Minho kepada Luhan

"tenang saja Minnie,aku sangat berbakat menjadi guru konsultasi yang baik bagi anak anak kita kelak" – ucap Luhan ralat Hannie mengwink Taemin yang dibalas muka shock dari Taemin

Ckk ckk ckk Taemin tidak tahu berhadapan dengan playboy ulung rupanya

Dan balik lagi ke Seohyun….

Biodata Sehun

Nama : Oh Se Han  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : 12 April 1994 di Seoul , Korea Selatan  
Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan  
Kewarganegaraan : Korea Selatan  
Alamat : Blossom Apertement no. 14, Daegu Korea Selatan  
Telepon : +82369258741994

Latar belakang Pendidikan : Lulusan Oxford Univeristy tahun 2014 jurusan Business Management

Kemampuan : Ahli dalam menari dan menghapal

Pengalaman Kerja : -

"kau serius ingin menjadi guru tari?" – Seohyun

"nde" - ucap Sehan eh Sehun eh Sehan/? Dengan singkat padat jelas

Seohyun dan Taemin membuang nafas

Lalu menarik kembali

Lalu buang lagi

"Kalian serius ingin menjadi guru TK? Kalian tahu dari bidang pendidikan saja jikalau kalian ingin menjadi guru kalian bisa mendapat gaji yang lebih baik dari guru TK" Tanya Seohyun yang mencium 'gelagat aneh'

"ah begini Seohyun-shi pikirkanlah kedepannya kau pasti butuh staff pengajar kan? Terima saja mereka,mereka ini sangat berkompeten dalam bidang yang ingin mereka lamar lagipula TK ini dihuni oleh banyak anak anak penting pasti pamor mereka lebih melejit daripada rektor sebuah universitas terkemuka? Bagaimana terima saja ya?" ujar Minho memberi keyakinan karna sepertinya baik Kristine,Hannie, dan Sehan mulai gerah dengan pakaian mereka

"tapi dengan satpammu itu…" Tanya Taemin ragu

"satpamku? Tenang saja mereka sigap 24 jam menjaga keamanan dan juga gaji satpam aku yang tanggung"

" baiklah kalian bertiga kami terima semoga anda bertiga betah berkerja disi-" dan sebelum Seohyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris dan Sehun ekhem coret Kristine dan Sehan sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan

"ni." ucap Seohyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan muka blank

"ah tentu saja kalau anda mau saya punya kakak kembar namanya Luhan anda adalah tipe wanitanya" ucap Luhan coret Hannie memberikan kartu namanya sendiri *red: Xi Luhan* dengan mode winknya dan Seohyun dan Taemin hanya bisa menganga shock

"siapa juga yang mau dengan kakaknya" cibir Seohyun kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sedang perjalanan pulang menuju Wu mansion terlihat KrisHunHan melepas wig serta beberapa peralatan yeoja mereka, dengan muka kesal KrisHunHan mengutuk ide gila minho yang mereka jalani sekarang

"okay ini bukan salah ku ini atas kesadaran diri kalian sendiri" Minho memberi sedikit pengertian tidak mau dibullly lagi

Well KrisHunHan tak akan menyetujui ide gila Minho kalau tidak saja berita laknat itu muncul kepermukaan….

_Flashback on_

_Sehun dan Luhan baru saja sampai di cafeteria ketika para pegawainya berbisik ria. Luhan yang memang kenyataanya masih playboy *-,-* mencoba mendekati salah satu karyawan fresh graduatenya yang ternyata adalah PACARNYA YANG KE 95! INGAT 95!_

_"ah sweet heart kenapa ribut ribut begini hmm?" ucap luhan sambil mencium wajah pacarnya bertubi tubi yang ditanggapi pekikan heboh dari karyawan perempuan dan poker face dari Sehun_

_"Jang Ge Rim-shi ada apa ini ribut ribut?ingat aku tidak suka sesuatu yang ribut" ujar Sehun kalem_

_"ah itu anak Menteri Keuangan dan Huang corp sepertinya akan dijodohkan melihat keluarga Kim Kangin datang berkunjung ke rumah Kim Kimbum dan keluarga Kim Myungsoo ke rumah Huang Yunho sambil membawa keluarga masing masing "_

_"ohhh" jawab Hunhan Kalem_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_LOADING_

_"hanya perjodohan kan?si Kai dan Xiumin dengan anak keluarga Kim Kangin dan Tao dengan anak Kim Myungsoo?" Tanya Sehun ulang_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_WAIT_

_"tunggu sepertinya ada yang aneh hun…." Luhan mencoba berpikir_

_"iya aku juga merasakan ada yang ganjal" Sehun juga ikut berfikir mengabaikan yeoja bernama Jang Geu Rim itu telah kembali ke teman temannya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_CONNECT!_

_"WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY MY JONGIE TIDAK BOLEH DI SENTUH SIAPAPUN! ASDFGHJKL! $ !##!"_

_"MY BAOZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" ini jelas ratapan sang Cassanova_

_"kita harus telpon Kris!" jelas Sehun sambil menekan angka 3 yang merupakan nomor speed dial Kris di hpnya_

_"Kris!"_

_"apa?" jawab Kris di sebrang telpon_

_"kau sudah tau rumor terbaru?"_

_"perjodohan laknat itu?"_

_"iya"_

_"oh ayolah itu hanya rumor bukan kenyataan"_

_"ah iya kenapa kita tidak berpikir sejauh itu?" Luhan ikut nimbrung pembicaraan itu karna ternyata sedaritadi Sehun menaktifkan Loudspeakernya_

_Yah mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia….sampai suara TV menyatakan "terlihat Jin dan Jungkook memasangkan cincin yang diduga cincin pertunangan kepada Kai dan Xiumin sedangkan dilain tempat terlihat Himchan sedang memasangkan rangkaian mahkota bunga kepada Tao begitupun sebaliknya sebagai perlambangan lamaran dan tao memberikan jawaban positif"_

_Terdengar suara retakan gelas diujung sana_

_"kita ketemu nanti di BWCW Cafe dan ajak si Kodok itu"_

_TUT TUT TUT_

_Sambungan telepon pun terputus._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_At Boys Who Cried Wolf_

_Suasana cafe mendadak ricuh setelah adanya F4B atau kita sebut Fantastic Four Boys_

_"nah jadi ada apa…" Minho bertanya dengan nada pelan dan lirih masalahnya baik Kris dan Sehun sama sama mengeluarkan aura yang 'gelap' okey kecuali untuk Luhan yang menggoda namja manis diujung cafe tersebut_

_"mereka akan dijodohkan kurasa kau sudah dengar beritanya dan aku harap kau bisa memberi solusi" jawab Kris dingin dengan intonasi dan raut wajah yang datar_

_"err, kalian tak merencanakan penculikan kan?..." Minho berkata dengan sangat lirih 'aku tidak mau kena 'hadiah' dari mereka lagi' batin Minho mengenang kejadian 1 bulan lalu saat dia didandani dengan aneh oleh HunHan dan hadiah luka lebam pada tubuhnya dari Kris._

_"ya menurutmu?kami bisa saja segila itu" tantang Luhan dihadiahi suara 'glup' dari Minho_

_Btw Minho sepertinya menyadari sesuatu dan ide anehnya kemarin tiba tiba muncul dalam kepalanya berlomba lomba agar segera keluar dari bibirnya itu._

_"lalu…. Kau ingin menyamar menjadi wanita…..?seperti ideku kemarin?" tantang Minho_

_"hell no"- Luhan_

_"baiklah kami coba" – putus Kris_

_"WHATTTTTT" shock HunHan_

_"tak ada pilihan lain untuk dekat dengan mereka lagian calon tunangan mereka juga disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama jadi ada kemungkinan kita bisa memisahkan mereka dengan doktrin doktrin dari kita" Kris menghela nafas sebentar "terserah kalian mau ikut atau nggak" putus Kris final_

_"baiklah aku ikut"_

_"aku juga"_

_Dan Minho tersenyum puas_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya_

_Minho melongo tak percaya Kris tampak feminim dengan wig sepunggung berwana blonde yang bergelombang di ujungnya dan dress selutut bermotif bunga dengan blazer biru muda yang di kerahnya terdapat motif bunga. Lain dengan Lu Han yang tampak cute dengan rambut sebahu yang diikat dua berwarna pirang platina dengan baju nakhoda versi perempuan, sedangkan Sehun tampil boyish dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang diikat satu dengan kaus lengan panjang jersey '88' berwana biru tua dengan warna putih gading di lengannya dipadukan dengan celana blue jeans._

_"oh god…" Minho hampir lupa menutup mulutnya_

_"baiklah kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin aku sudah tidak kuat dengan tatapan aneh Minho" ucap Luhan mencoba berlatih bersuara seperti perempuan_

_Flashback End_

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kim Kibum

Keempat anak polos bermarga Kim terlihat bingung banyaknya wartawan diluar sana yang memfoto mereka bermain di taman

"Jinnie hyung Kookie takut" ucap bocah berumur 4 tahun bernama Kim Jung Kook tersebut sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggung bocah 6 tahun bernama Kim Seok Jin yang dipanggil 'Jinnie'

"gweanchana kooki pagarnya tertutup kok" hibur Jin

"lagian kenapa mereka bilang kita bertunangan karna cincin ini" Tanya Xiumin bingung melihat cincinnya yang pas melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya begitu pula sang adik

"appa sama eomma tidak bilang Sehun hyung ingin melamalku" ucap Kai polos yang ternyata sudah bisa melafalkan huruf 'S' tapi tidak dengan huruf 'R'. untung para pers tidak mendengar kata 'Sehun' yang meluncur manis dari bibir Kai

"hah?lamaran? tunangan? Ige mwoya?" ucap Jin bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut

"ish Minnie hyung dan Kookie tidak tau?" Tanya Kai berlagak sok dewasa dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari orang yang bersangkutan

"tunangan itu adalah tahap setelah pacalan/? Lalu lamalan dan nikah! Lalu punya anak!" ucap Kai bangga/?

"ohhh" koor mereka bersamaan

Yeah dan para pers pun tertipu sebenarnya kalau tunangan bukannya harus ada cincin dari kedua belah pihak? Mengapa hanya pihak Kai dan Xiumin saja? Kenapa Jungkook dan Jin tidak?

Karna yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Kim Kangin dan Istrinya (Leeteuk) memberikan hadiah perhiasan kepada keluarga Kibum sebagai cenderamata alias oleh oleh liburan dari Turki (mereka adalah kakak dan adik kandung) yang kebetulan saat itu Jin dan Jungkook dititipkan oleh appanya Cincin yang dipasangkan saat mereka main nanti. (yang sialnya di taman dimana pers bisa melihat adegan tersebut) yang disebut TUNANGAN

Well goodbye Sehun dan Luhan welcome Se Han dan Hannie

Mari kita lihat kediaman Huang

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Mansion

"panda kenapa mereka berteriak kyaa saat aku memakai mahkota dari rangkaian bunga kekepala mu?" Tanya seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun bernama Kim Him Chan

"aku tak tau Himme gege mungkin mereka juga ingin mahkota rangkaian bunga buatan mu" jawab Tao polos sambil ikut membuat mahkota dari rangkaian bunga

Sebenarnaya kejadiaannya adalah nyonya Kim (Sunggyu) merupakan seseorang yang suka membuat kerajinan dari bunga dan menurun pada anaknya Himchan itu sebabnya dari tadi ia mengajari tao membuat mahkota dengan rangkaian bunga yang dipresepsikan sebagai lamaran oleh para pers. Dan kedatangan mereka sebenarnya hanya silahturahmi saja

Lalu Jaejoong dan Sunggyu pun datang melihat taman mereka penuh dengan aneka jenis dan warna bunga.

"wah Himchan kamu pandai membuat mahkota bunga ya? Cantik sekali dikepala Tao" puji Jaejoong menghampiri Himchan dan Tao yang duduk di rumput sambil meminum lemon tea bersama sunggkyu di meja kecil ditaman tersebut

"xie-xie Auntie" ucap Himchan tersipu malu

"mama! Lihat mahkota ku bagus tidak ini buat Himme gege!" ucap Tao yang sudah fasih berbicara sambil memperlihatkan karyanya kepada sang mama dan Auntienya

"bagus sayang" ucap Jaejoong

Lalu Taopun memakaikannya di kepala Himchan sambil tersenyum riang dihadiahi suara 'KYAAA' dari pers yang kali ini membuat nyonya Kim dan Huang terlihat bingung.

Kris pun harus terpaksa menjadi Kristina karna ulah pers ini

.

.

.

.

.

Well tidak ada yang tahu kan?

Bahwa dari kesalahpahaman tersebut

Akan menuai ending yang manis

Kita doakan saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**AUTHOR NOTES : MIAN AUTHOR KELAMAAN HIATUSNYA DAN TERNYATA HASIL DARI VOTE KEMARIN MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK URI CONGCAENIM DULU YANG DIUPDATE HAYOOO KEATAUN PADA YADONG SEMUA READERSNYA #PLAK SO MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF KARYAKU DAN SETIA MENUNGGU FANFIC INI SAYA AKAN MENCOBA MENGPDATE SECEPAT YANG SAYA BISA DAN SATU LAGI UNTUK QUIZ CHAPTER KEMARIN HOHOHOHO MASIH SAYA PIKIR PIKIR DULU KARNA JAWABAN KALIAN CUKUP KREATIF HINGGA MEMBUAT SAYA VERTIGO /OKSALAH JADI PENGUMUMANNYA CHAPTER DEPAN OKAYYYYY **

**SO TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA**

**DAN SEE YOU NEXT TIMEEEEEEE**

**AND GHAMSAAAAA**


	5. Mafia?

**ANNYEONG HASEYO~~~ GAK TERASA URI CONGCAENIM SUDAH MENCAPAI CHAPTER 5**

**YEAHH DAN INI SEMUA TIDAK LEPAS DARI PARA VIEWERS YANG SUDAH BAIK UNTUK MEREVIEW DAN PARA SETIA URI CONGCAENIM YANG TELAH MEM FAVORITES KAN CERITA INI DAN ADA YANG MENGFOLLOW JUGA POKOKNYA AUTHOR SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH **

**SO LANGSUNG AJA**

**BEFORE YOU READ MY FANFIC**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**THIS IS YAOI! Y.A.O.I!**

**BOYS X BOYS!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR! NO SIDERS PLEASE!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**

**HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

**Creamy~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_========= Chapter 5 ==========_**

_Kris menggendong Tao dan menaruh badan mungil tersebut di wastafel Tao pun mendadak diam ketakutan setengah mati_

_"__kau tau apa salahmu hm?" ujar Kris dengan suara baritone-nya yang berat berbisik lirih ditelinganya menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada bocah 4 tahun tersebut_

_"__nde songsaenim tao tidak mengerjakan pr hiks mian" Tao menangis ketakutan sebelumnya saat diajari Seohyun songsaenim dia tidak pernah dihukum, ditoiliet?_

_Kris tersenyum lembut mengusap rambut hitam kelam milik sang bocah 'halus' pikirnya membuat sang bocah mau tak mau melihat ke arah si pengusap rambutnya tersebut. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan Kris langsung saja melepas wignya yang menurutnya membuat badannya gatal tersebut membuat Tao kaget setengah mati. Kemana songsaenim cantiknya tersebut? kenapa tiba tiba dihadapannya seorang namja tinggi?_

_"__gege?" ucap Tao spontan masih segar diingatannya pemuda ini yang menciumnya ketika menangis di department store kemarin_

_"__nde maomao~~ aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Kris tulus mencium mata sang bocah "maaf membuatmu takut tadi"_

_"__nde gege gweanchana aku juga merindukan gege" ucap Tao sambil tangan mungilnya memeluk sang pemuda, Kris pun yang tidak tahan dengan pose intim pun tiba tiba mencium bibir sang bocah yang khas tersebut melumatnya pelan sambil membuka seragam sang bocah. Sang bocah pun diam saja entah dari mana asalnya sang bocah seperti tidak ingin lepas dari sang pemuda._

_Kris pun melepas ciumannya perlahan sambil melihat badan utuh sang bocah yang masih berkulit sawo matang bersih dan lembut khas kulit bayi,buttnya padat dan kenyal,nipplenya berwarna pink merona serasi dengan warna bibir peachnya yang sedikit membengkak,matanya sedikit sayu memperlihatkan bulu mata yang lentik serta warna mata hitam yang meneduhkan serasi dengan warna rambutnya dan yang paling Kris suka adalah aroma tubuh tao, aroma citrus lavender yang memabukkan_

_Tao adalah ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna..._

_Sekaligus siksaan paling berat didunia ini..._

_Sekiranya itulah pikiran Kris saat ini, tanpa basa-basi Kris melumat bibir menggoda tersebut mengarahkan sang tangan mungil kehadapan 'adiknya yang mulai sedikit terusik' mengelusnya pelan Kris pun melepaskan pagutannya membuat salivanya dan sang bocah menetes diarea sekitar mulut hingga keleher. Krispun melepaskan bajunya, keduanya naked sekarang kris menuntun sang adik agar dikulum oleh Tao_

_"__gege mau apa?" Tanya sang bocah_

_"__kulum maomao ini lollipop yang sangat manis" sang bocah pun menurut dan mengulum jr Kris _

_KULUM_

_JILAT_

_KULUM_

_JILAT_

_GIGIT_

_KULUM_

_JILAT_

_KULUM_

_JILAT_

_GIGIT_

_Tao melakukannya seperti memakan sebuah lollipop Kris mengerang tertahan sambil menepuk dan meremas butt milik sang bocah tak lupa menelusupkan satu jari kedalam lubang sempit tersebut_

_"__ah fuck! Its too tight" sang bocah tidak menyadari sudah ada dua jari yang masuk kedalam lubangnya begitu yang ketiga…_

_"__arghh appo! Hiks" sang bocah menghentikan ativitasnya membiarkan sang jr berdiri tegak tanpa ada sentuhan. Krispun mengambil inisiatif mencium sang bocah sembari mendiamkan ketiga jarinya didalam, tangan yang satunya lagi mengelus adik kecil sang bocah yang rupanya mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Ciumannya pun mulai turun ke leher meninggalkan jejak biru keunguan dan dada sang bocah pun bernasib sama, Kris mengulum nipple sang bocah sambil menggerakan jari yang ada didalam tubuh sang bocah secara perlahan, sang bocah sedikit meringis lalu tak lama kemudian mulai terbiasa_

_Sang pemuda melakukan gerakan zig zag dan memutar untuk melonggarkan jalannya masuk sang adik kecil dan juga mencari titik kenikmatan didalam lubang tersebut hingga…_

_"__nghhh…"_

_'__GOTCHA'_

_Kris menemukan titik kenikmatan tersebut dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang nikmat tersebut membuat yang punya sedikit tidak rela hingga wajahnya sedikit merengut dan membuat sang pemuda terkekeh_

_"__sabar maomao… setelah ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatanya yang tiada duanya" ucap sang pemuda yang langsung menancapkan jrnya kedalam lubang surga milik sang bocah_

_'__JLEB'_

_"__arghhh appo appo! Hiks keluarkan keluarkan hiks" sang bocah menangis ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat perih dan Kris merasakan hole sang bocah menjepit kuat adiknya lalu… _

BYUR~~~

"yak apa yang kau lakukan stupid dumbass!" ucap seorang naga/? Kepada seseorang dihadapannya ini

MAAF READER TERNYATA HANYA MIMPI :V

"hehe sorry boss ini hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai satpam ini menyenangkan sekali! Dan sepertinya menyenangkan juga melihat boss dengan pakaian perempuan nanti! tapi boss tidak mau kubangunkan jadi kusiran saja dengan air!" ucap seseorang itu dengan semangat bertubi-tubi

"shut up Jimin kau mengganggu mimpi indahku" ucap Kris pada seseorang yang bernama Jimin tersebut

"hehe maafkan saya boss!" ucap Jimin setengah terkekeh

"dimana rusa playboy dan Sehun?" – Tanya Kris

"mereka masih tidur boss dan Minho sedang membangunkan mereka"

"Taehyung dan Yongguk?"

"sedang bersiap – siap bos"

"nah sekarang kau tidak mungkin memanggilku dengan sebutan 'boss' kalau tak ada maunya kau biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'anehmu' itu apa maumu?" Tanya Kris to the point

"wah aku iri dengan otak pintarmu my cutie draggie~~" ucap Jimin dengan muka yang menurut Kris lebay

See? Panggilan aneh yang membuat Kris muntah /pukpuk Jimin

"sebenarnya kita dapat tantangan dari pak tua gendut itu boss dan aku sudah lama ingin bermain boss" ucap Jimin

"nanti kupirkan kau keluarlah aku ingin mandi" ucap Kris dan Jimin pun berlalu dari kamar bossnya, dan Kris langsung segera mandi dan menuntaskan 'permainannnya tadi'

Kris tahu benar apa yang diuucapkan Jimin barusan

Inilah sisi gelapnya.

Ia seorang mafia besar bersama HunHan dan Minho yang menguasai wilayah Korea,Separuh China, dan seperempat Benua Amerika.

Pak tua gendut yang dimaksud oleh Jimin adalah Yuan Wang Leiboss mafia yang menguasai seluruh separuh daratan China yang bernama _"Feng Gang"_ sesuai namanya yang berarti pisau yang tajam / menang dan kekuatan, Feng Gang sulit dikalahkan dia menguasai seluruh prostitusi yang ada di China serta produsen dan distributor Narkotika obat obatan terlarang no. 1 China dan menguasai seperempat perdagangan bebas di pasar gelap China dia juga mempunyai satu putera. Ini musuh Kris paling besar

Jimin atau Park Ji Min sendiri merupakan penembak runduk atau _Snipper_ yang handal ia mampu berkamuflase sehingga tidak ada yang tau dimana dia berada berbeda dengan Luhan seorang penembak jitu atau nama lainnya _Marksman _atau _Sharpshooter_, Luhan mampu menembak jarak jauh.

Sehun sendiri merupakan _Swordsman_ handal, dan Minho seorang _Archery._

Ketika Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan sesosok laki laki yang mirip Luhan yang manis tapi iblis sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Well, Taehyung ini masih jam 4 pagi dan kau sudah nongkrong dikamarku?" ujar Kris sambil memutar bola matanya

"karisma seorang perjaka memang tiada duanya*liat chap one*" gumam Taehyung dihadiahi umpatan kecil dari bibir Kris

"aku kesini membawa berita baik dan buruk kau mau yang mana dulu?" Taehyung atau V sendiri merupakan hacker/cracker professional sekaligus mata mata dan informan yang dapat diandalkan

"berita buruk dulu" ujar Kris asal sambil memakai baju perempuan tanpa malu dihadapan Taehyung

"kau memang punya selera yang berbeda, orang orang akan lebih memilih berita baik dahulu, baiklah berita buruknya putera pak tua gendut itu akan segera dilantik dan _'Feng Gang'_ akan bekerja sama dengan _'Aeldra'_ mafia besar dari benua Amerika, musuh bebuyutanmu simanis Caleb Jaden. Sedangkan kabar baiknya Julian Vincent boss besar _'Xavier'_ dari Australia dan nona manis kita Josephine Wyatt boss _'Lysander'_ mafia asal Roma mau bekerja sama dengan kita sepertinya mereka juga ingin menusuk kita dari belakang setelah keuntungan mereka mulai menaik"

"sebelum itu kita tusuk mereka dari belakang, cari semua informasi berharga yang kita dapat pakai untuk menjatuhkan Lysander dan Xavier jangan lupa cari tahu anak Wang Lei itu profil dan biografinya kuberi waktu 5 hari setelah itu atur pertemuanku dengan Lysander dan Xavier jangan lupa aku ingin hadir di pelantikan penguasa baru Feng Gang dan memberinya sedikit hadiah" ujar Kris setelah berdandan seperti wanita

"kau cantik juga dragon ketika jadi perempuan, sayang aku pedophile seperti Yongguk dan Jimin"

"ckk kemana Yongguk?"

"seperti biasa 'montir' kesukaanmu itu sedang membuat senjata baru" ujar Taehyung fyi saja Yongguk adalah professor dibidang persenjataan dan obat obatan dia seorang dokter terkenal dikalangan masyarakat awam namun pencipta benda mengerikan diwilayah dunia hitam.

"pastikan dia tak terlambat di hari liburnya" timpal Kris

"liburan macam apa ini menyamar jadi satpam tk" gerutu Taehyung

"waktu menunjukkan setengah 5 pagi taetae~~ oh my sweetheart kau tampak cantik dengan jas perempuan itu! Ayo kita pergi~~~" ucap Jimin tiba tiba muncul di pintu kamarnya

"dia memang gila seperti biasanya" ujar Taehyung geleng geleng kepala sambil turun kebawah disusul Kris mereka melihat Minho dan Hunhan sudah dibawah

"ayo kita pergi" ujar Sehun ups Sehan Kalem

Oh ya author lupa bilang organisasi mafia milik Kris bernama _"Ace" _yang artinya satu kesatuan atau orang yang unggul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kediaman Huang_

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah seseorang membuka gorden di suatu kamar hingga cahaya matahari masuk memenuhi kamar tersembut seonggok bocah kecil yang tidur di kasur dengan bentuk panda dan boneka panda mulai dari size kecil hingga besar memenuhi kasur dan kamarnya terusik hingga menarik selimut bergambar pandanya –lagi-. Orang yang membuka gorden tadi pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati sang bocah

"hey bangun Xióngmāo" ujar orang tersebut sambil mengusap kepala sang bocah

"sebentar lagi Mama" ujar sang bocah memanggil orang tersebut dengan sebutan Mama

"bangunlah sebelum Baba-mu tidak membelikan botol minum bermotif panda yang kita lihat kemarin, Tao-ie" ujar sang Mama

"ugh baiklah" ujar sang anak sambil berjalan kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya

"Boo-jae!" teriak seseorang dari kamar sebelah 'pasti yunbear-_-' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati hapal kelakuan suaminya yang belum bisa memakai dasi. Dan benar saja Jaejoong berkacak pinggang melihat Yunho dengan tampang tak berdosa menghapirinya untuk dipakaikan dasi

"kau tidak malu pada anakmu sendiri huh? Dia bahkan sudah mampu memakai dasi sendiri" ujar Jaejoong yang masih fokus memakaikan suaminya dasi Yunho tersenyum melihat keluhan istrinya sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya "dalam waktu 24 jam milikku aku hanya punya waktu satu menit untuk memandang wajah istriku ini jadi untuk apa belajar memakai dasi?" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya tersebut.

"malam kita bahkan bisa bertemu bear…" ujar Jaejoong geleng geleng kepala "hahaha saat malam kau sudah tidur" ujar Yunho mencium kening sang istri berlalu pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan setelah dasinya sudah selesai dipasang.

"mama!" teriak sang anak dari dalam kamarnya "lihat! Tidak bapak tidak anak sama sama suka berteriak!" gerutu Jaejoong dan kembali kekamar Tao melihat anaknya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal didalam bathup kamar mandinya

"nah kenapa honey?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat wajah anaknya yang sedang cemberut sambil bersidekap

"mama kan tao-ie udah bilang tao gak mau mandi susu lagi kenapa sekarang pakai susu lagi trus tambah pakai madu lagi! Lihat kulitku lengket semua!" ujar sang anak protes

"kulitmu sensitive sayang cepat mandi atau mama yang mandikan!"

"tidak mau Tao sudah besar! Tao bisa mandi sendiri" ujar sang anak

"haha pandaku lucu sekali, hah mama ingin mencoba memakaikanmu pakaian perempuan nanti" ujar Jaejoong

"MAMA!" teriak sang anak sampai kebawah. Yunho yang dibawah sedang meminum kopinya dengan nikmat terpaksa tersedak karna teriakan malaikat kecilnya untung tidak mengenai bajunya "Boojae,,, sepertinya sifat teriakmu itu tidak usah kau turunkan kepada tao" gumam Yunho sambil geleng – geleng kepala dan semua maid sedikit terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Kim _

"Jongin bekal makananmu sayang" ujar Kyuhyun kepada Jongin, Jongin pun segera menghampiri sang mama sambil menyodorkan tas rillakumanya yang sama persis dengan punya sang kakak –Xiumin-. Kyuhyun pun memasukkan kotak bekal kedalam tas sang anak dan mengalungkan botol minum bermotif tokoh spider-man di leher Jongin

"Minseok bekal-mu" ujar Kyuhyun mendapati Minseok tengah menghabiskan sarapannya. Xiumin pun menghampiri sang eomma menaruh bekal dan botol minumnya kedalam tasnya.

"hari ini bekal makanannya apa eomma?" Tanya Minseok

"hanya _Dosirak_ biasa, sudah segera kalian bergegas appa kalian sudah menunggu didepan" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kotak bekal untuk suaminya menyusul sang anak yang sudah sampai didepan "kalian langsung saja masuk kedalam mobil" ujar Kibum dan Kim bersaudara pun langsung masuk dikawal prajurit khusus maklum Kibum kan seorang Menteri

"nah Kibummie kotak bekalmu" ujar Kyuhyun menyodorkan kotak bekal suaminya

"ayolah aku sudah tua dan kamu masih memberikanku kotak bekal?" Tanya Kibum dihadiahi tatapan kecewa dari Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Kibum salah lagi.

"baiklah ini un-" ucapakan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Kibum mencium bibirnya "baiklah akan kumakan bekalmu dan jangan pernah pasang wajah sedih dihadapanku" bisik Kibum lirih sambil mencium bibir sang istri dan melumatnya sedikit meninggalkan rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun.

"aku pergi dulu" ujar Kibum sambil masuk kedalam mobil Jongin membuka kaca Jendelanya dan melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun

"dadah eomma~~" ujar Jongin

"hati hati dijalan!" ujar Kyuhyun ikut melambaikan tangannya dan mobil itu pun berjalan menjauh

Saat Kyuhyun berbalik ingin kedalam seorang maid membawa sebuah box mini berwarna merah marun dihiasai pita berwarna putih ditengah yang sekaligus mengunci kotak tersebut "apa ini?" ujar Kyuhyun

"entahlah seorang Kurir mengirimkan ini untuk anda Tuan, waktu saya tanya siapa pengirimnya ia tak tahu" ujar maid itu sambil menyodorkan kotak itu kepada Kyuhyun

"baiklah terima kasih" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil kotak itu masuk kedalam kamar. Perlahan ia membuka tali pita tersebut dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut, didalamnya terdapat sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda ia pun mengambil setumpuk sesuatu yang seperti kertas didalam amplop tersebut dan melihatnya satu persatu dengan wajah ketakutan, ia lalu membuangnya kelantai. Wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan luar biasa, ia pun memungut kertas yang ada di box dan membacanya :

_" __aku merindukanmu Gui Xian __aku merindukanmu…_

_Kamu masih sama manisnya seperti 15 tahun yang lalu…_

_Kembalilah kepadaku Gui Xian kembalilah…"_

Kyuhyun segera menelpon dari telepon yang ada dikamarnya memencet tombol satu yang terhubung dengan telepon diruang satpam "perketat penjagaan! Jangan sampai seorangpun masuk kedalam rumahku!" ujar Kyuhyun langsung tanpa menunggu balasan dari petugas keamannya dan langsung menutupnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah sms dengan _unknown number_ masuk kedalam Iphone 6 miliknya

_"__kenapa kau perketat penjagaannya Gui Xian?_

_Aku bahkan tak bisa memperhatikanmu dari jendela kamarmu lagi…" _

Kyuhyun segera ke jendela kamarnya yang sekaligus balkon kamarnya ia mendapati bodyguardnya mengusir seorang Kurir yang dibicarakan maid tadi, mereka bertemu pandang Kyuhyun ketakutan setengah mati melihat kurir tersebut. Kurir itu tersenyum aneh sambil membuat gesture yang langsung dihadiahi Kyuhyun dengan tangisan. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya mengunci jendela dan menutup gordennya. Membanting handphonenya ke cermin hingga cerminnya pecah berserakan dimana – dimana ia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dan tak sengaja menginjak serpihan kaca tersebut membuat kakinya terluka, dengan langkah terseok –seok ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi menyalakan shower sederas – derasnya dan terduduk lemas dibawah guyuran shower

"hiks… tidak… aku tidak… kata kibum aku tidak kotor… hiks" masih segar diingatan kyuhyun gesture aneh yang merupakan gesture khas china jika yang diterjemahkan…

_"__kau sudah kotor Gui Xian…_ _Kau ditakdirkan untuk jadi bonekaku…"_

_Sementara itu dilain tempat…_

"hai Baba aku pulang" ujar seorang pemuda yang Nampak gagah diusiannya yang menginjak kepala 3 -30 tahunan-

"dari mana saja kau, sebentar lagi pelantikanmu dan kau masih suka keluyuran"

"hahaha aku hanya sedang bermain dengan boneka manisku Baba memberinya sedikit hadiah"

"ingat kau ini penerus Feng Gang jangan bermain dengan bocah jalang tersebut"

"jalang begitu ia merupakan cucumu Baba"

"aku tak sudi menempatkan marga Yuan padanya, sudah sepatutnya dia memakai marga Gui"

"hahaha diusiaku yang ke 35 ini aku bahkan sudah punya cucu" ujar pemuda tersebut sambil melepas topi dan baju berseragam, kurir? Membiarkan badannya topless

"kau dapat hadiah kucing perawan dari Caleb bermaksud setelah kau pakai ia akan jual ke prostitusi milik kita"

"ah begitu yah… aku berharap Caleb sendiri yang menawarkan diri ia juga tak kalah manis dari Gui Xian meskipun Gui Xian tetap yang paling menawan"

"sudahlah terima saja hadiah darinya karna sebentar lagi kita akan bekerja sama dengan Aeldra"

"baiklah dimana kucing perawan itu?"

"ada dikamarmu" sontak saja pemuda tersebut segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan beralih menuju kamarnya

"persiapkan dirimu, kurasa Ace sudah tahu dirimu menjadi penerus Feng Gang…"

"ya Baba"

"baguslah… kau memang putraku yang bisa kuandalkan, Yuan Zi Wei yang bisa diandalkan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**AUTHOR NOTE: WOHOO DARI KALIMAT PERCAKAPAN TADI SUDAH DAPAT DITEBAK KAN SIAPA PEMENANG KUIS CHAPTER 3? PEMENANGNYA IALAH "shinjishinyuki" CHUKAE! TOKOH MU DIMASUKKAN KEDALAM CERITA INI! **

**OH YA AUTHOR JUGA MAU NGADAIN KUIS LAGI NIH SIMAK YAAA~~**

**1\. HADIAH APA YANG DITERIMA KYUHYUN HINGGA MEMBUATNYA SHOCK SETENGAH MATI?**

**2\. SEBUTKAN GB DAN BB FAVORIT READER!**

**BAGI YANG JAWABANNYA BENAR GB DAN BB FAVORITE READER AKAN DIMASUKKAN KEDALAM CERITA! **

**OH YA AUTHOR JUGA MINTA MAAF TELAT NGUPDATE DAN MUNGKIN TERLALU PENDEK MAKLUM AUTHOR ABIS PULKAM DAN PERSIAPAN MENGHADAPI UN /PELUK M. NUH/?**

**AUTHOR JUGA TURUT BERBELA SUNGKAWA ATAS PERISTIWA AIR ASIA SEMOGA KELUARGA YANG DITINGGALKAN DIBERI KETABAHAN /AMIN**

**DAN AUTHOR MAU MINTA MAAF BAGI FANS YADONGERS DAN TAORIS YANG KENA TIPU DIAWAL CHAP INI/? /DIGAMPAR**

**AUTHOR AKAN USAHAIN LANJUT SECEPAT MUNGKIN INI SEMUA TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA RESPON KALIAN~~**

**SO SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA~~~~~~~**


	6. New Teacher and New Security

Ini pagi yang buruk.

Begitu pikir Kris dan Sehun, kecuali untuk Luhan yang tampak berseri – seri menggoda pria – pria manis yang mengantar adik kecil mereka ke sekolahnya.

Krishun yang menatap rusa itu hanya bisa memandang lirih "janji untuk tidak playboy lagi huh?", begitu pikir mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan tengah bersin disana.

KrisHunHan tengah berada di depan pagar sementara, karena Yongguk Jimin dan Taehyung sedang dapat pelatihan kecil dari Taemin yang menurut mereka tidak ada gunanya itu. Dan mereka yang menjelma menjadi Kristine,Sehan dan, Hannie terpaksa digodai oleh pria pria laknat, kecuali Luhan yang tampak senang dengan pria – pria manis.

**_Get. . Mr. Deer_**

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Kris.

"Ini buruk Han,bahkan sekalipun kau menggunakan poker face andalannmu mereka masih menggodamu" Keluh Kris.

"Berikan saja senyumanmu semanis mungkin setelah itu pergi saja" ucap Sehun kalem dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Han'.

'Demi Jongin' keluh Sehun dalam hati.

Dan mereka berdua bertambah gondok melihat Jin dan Jungkook yang tengah turun dari mobil menuju kearah mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi Soengsaenim" ucap mereka berdua membungkuk 90 derajat ditambah dengan senyum polos khas anak kecil.

'Hmm, sebagai anak bangsawan mereka punya _attitude_ yang bagus' batin Kris

'Cih, orang ini yang mau merebut jonginku' batin Sehun.

"Hmm..pagi.." ucap Sehan/? Dengan poker facenya.

Kedua Kim bersaudara itu kebingungan dan buru buru pergi, mereka takut sekali dengan ekpresi Kris dan Sehun yang seakan akan mau memakan mereka hidup – hidup.

Lalu datanglah Himchan dengan… seorang bocah bermata panda…

Tunggu panda?

"HOLY CRAP! FUCKING DUMBASS! ASDFGHJKL1 #$^$#%!" Rutuk Kris saat melihat Bocah bernama Himchan tersebut menggandeng tangan baby pandanya tolong garis bawahi : **BABY PANDANYA!.**

Sontak saja Kristine yang diburu amarah ingin menjewer telinga sang anak namun terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Taemin memanggilnya.

"Kristine-shi,Sehan-shi,Hannie-shi silahkan masuk kedalam anda ditunggu Seohyun noona biar Taehyung,Jimin dan Yongguk yang menjaga gerbang" ujar Taemin dikuti Taehyung dkk/?.

'Cih awas kau mata jelek' sumpah serapah Kris dalam hati.

Nah mari kita lihat bagaimana Taehyung dkk/?.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjussi!" ujar Himchan dan Tao bersamaan dengan penuh semangat dan masih bergandengan tangan.

"Aww lihat dia gukkie~~ yang mata panda itu imut sekaliiiii"

"Kau mau mati Jimin? Itu gebetan/? Naga tiang itu" ujar Taehyung kalem… dan entah kenapa pandangan Yongguk tak bisa lepas dari Himchan yang bahkan sudah berlalu dihadapannya.

"Ishh aku kan cuman memuji!" pout Jimin yang sama sekali tidak ada unyunya/?.

Dan anak anak TK pun mengerubungi mereka…

"Ahjuci itu aneh cekali…" - GD.

"Kita harus hati hati ciapa tau dia penculik!/?"- Hyuna.

"Mamaku bilang lagi marak kasus pedopil" – Key.

"Heh!?" ujar mereka semua serempak termasuk Taehyung dan kawan kawan,lalu mereka tertawa getir.

_"Ya kami memang punya syndrome pedophilia…" ujar mereka bertiga dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

.

At Class

TK A

Tao sudah duduk tenang disamping Kai yang baru datang. Tao melihat sekeliling menemukan Hyuna dan Ji Young –temannya yang ingin dipanggil jidi- yang sedang berbisik bisik aneh di mejanya –semeja berdua-, dan Kibum atau Key yang masih setia dengan bukunya- dia memang suka baca buku- pikir bocah panda itu.

"Jonginie…kau melihat ada guru baru tadi?"

"Tidak tapi aku bertemu dengan satpam baru taoie" berbicara tentang satpam baru, sekelas langsung mengerubungi meja Tao dan Kai dan Hyuna tak lupa menarik Key untuk bergabung entah untuk alasan apa.

"Yak appo Hyuna-ya!" gerutu Kibum. Fyi saja Key cucu Menteri Kesehatan dan Pemilik Korean International Hospital yang cabangnya suda dimana mana. Dia yatim piatu membuatnya kesepian dirumah,pemalu dan penyendiri.

"Heishhh kau mau jadi buta karna keseringan baca buku!/?" ujar Hyuna sok dewasa/? Memarahi Key. Key pun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kudengar kalian menggosipkan satpam baru yang ada digerbang sekolah ya!?" ujar GD.

"Huum! Mereka tampan tampan sekali tapi tidak ada yang setampan Sehun hyung!" ujar Kai –yang sudah fasih berbicara huruf R-.

"Huh? Sehun hyung? Nuguya?" ujar Key penasaran.

"Tunangannya Jongin! Semalam dia yang bilang sendiri" ujar Tao polos dan menggebu – gebu membuat Kai tersipu malu.

"MWO?TUNANGAN!? IGE MWOYA?" – kompak GD dan Hyuna.

"Itu tahap sebelum pernikahan" ujar Key menjelaskan menurut buku yang ia baca/?.

"Memangnya kalian kapan bertemu?" – ujar Hyuna penasaran.

"Pertama kali saat kita tamasya kemarin!, Dan yang kedua saat aku pergi ke toko baju bersama Taoie,Hyungku dan Taemin songsaenim."ujar Kai.

"Owhh" ujar mereka serempak

"Udah ah aku mau balik ke kursi ku saja" ujar Key lalu balik ke Kursinya dan pada saat itu Juga Taemin datang dengan seorang Bocah dan seorang guru cantik/?.

"Nah anak anak perkenalkan ini Sehan songsaenim yang akan mengajarkan kalian menari dan Bahasa mulai dari sekarang dan ini Kim Jungkook yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian, nah Jungkook ayo beri salam" ujar Taemin.

"Annyeong haseyo! chounen Kim Jung Kook imnida! Bangeupsemida!" ujar Jungkook sambil bow 90 derajat.

"Annyeong haseyo….chounen Oh Se Han imnida banga –banga" ujar Sehun kalem dan memperhatikan intens Jongin dan Jungkook dan mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

'Aku seperti pernah melihat songsaenim ini…tapi dimana ya….?" Ujar Kai dalam hati.

"Nah Jungkook kau duduk disamping Key. Key angkat tanganmu dan kamu Sehan kutitip kelas ini padamu" ujar Taemin sambil berlalu.

"hey itu bukannya anak Kim Kangin si menteri Kelautan?" ujar Hyuna berbisik kearah GD ditanggapi anggukan dari GD.

'Lets play it!' batin Sehan.

"Nah sekarang, mari kita latihan SKJ…"

.

.

.

.

.

Anak – anak di TK A dibuat kagum oleh Sehun yang melakukan gerakan _moonwalk_ ala Michael Jackson. Karna setau mereka SKJ itu hanya jalan ditempat dan tangan dipinggang/?. Sehun pun menantang Jungkook, dan yang dilakukan Jungkook benar benar diluar dugaan. Dia menari _Salsa_ bersama dengan Kai. Sehun yang naik pitam pun mengajak Hyuna untuk dance Trouble Maker/?. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang sedang ia ajak berdansa 'panas' itu adalah cucu dari wakil presiden Korea Selatan dan anak dari partai oposisi di Korea Selatan. Tak mau kalah Jungkook dan GD melakukan gerakan _Popping dance_ meskipun GD sedikit kagok dengan gerakan Jungkook. Tak mau kalah dengan Jungkook, Sehun melakukan Freestyle dance, dan Jungkook melawannya dengan Hip Hop dance yang diakhiri dengan salto dua kali kebelakang dan kedepan/?.

'Sial!' keluh Sehun.

Dan selama dua jam kedepan tubuh anak TK A mendapati pegal pegal dan bunyi retakan tulang/? Di kelas tersebut terkecuali untuk Key dan Tao yang memandang mereka semua cengo…

.

.

.

.

.

TK B

Suasana kelas ini sedikit mencekam. Awalnya Seohyun memperkenalkan Hanie sebagai wali kelas TK B yang baru dan Kristine yang menjadi Guru MTK dan IPA, juga Jin dan Himchan sebagai anak baru dan duduk didepan Xiumin yang duduk dibelakang juga sendirian. Kelas ini pun ditinggal oleh Hanie dan Kristine. Kris yang naik pitam melihat Himchan di gerbang tadi pagi, menantang Himchan menjawab soal SD dan SMP yang tentu saja menuai kebingungan. Ajaibnya Himchan mampu menjawabnya dari tadi, mungkin faktor ayahnya yang merupakan menteri pendidikan. Dan sampai saat ini ketegangan yang melebihi debat capres tersebut masih berlangsung/?.

"Sebutkan urutan klasifikasi makhluk hidup" - Kris.

"Kingdom,Filum/Divisio,Kelas,Ordo,Famili,Genus,Spesies" - Himchan.

"Jika x adalah bilangan asli, tentukanlah himpunan penyelesaian dari persamaan linear 6x + 5 = 26 – x "- Kris.

"6x + 5 = 26-x maka berubah menjadi 6x + x = 26 – 5. Untuk mendapatkan X maka dijumlahkan dan dibagi menjadi 7x = 21. Sehingga x = 21 : 7, berarti x = 3"- Himchan.

"Seseorang yang bergolongan darah B membutuhkan donor darah. golongan darah apakah yang cocok dengan golongan darah B? kenapa?"- Kris.

"Golongan Darah B dan Golongan Darah O. Karena Jika aglutinogen si pemberi sama dengan aglutinogen si penerima, akan terjadi penggumpalan darah"- Himchan.

"Nyatakan sudut 5/6 π rad dalam satuan derajat"- Kris.

"5/6 π sama dengan 5/6 dikali 180 derajat sehingga mendapat hasil 150 derajat"- Himchan.

"Untuk mengetahui kandungan zat nutrient yang terdapat dalam bahan makanan digunakan indicator uji makanan yang biasa dikenal dengan istilah reagen. Beberapa reagen yang banyak digunakan untuk mendeterminasi kandungan nutrient dalam makanan adalah"- Kris.

"Lugol / kalium yodida untuk menunjukkan kandungan bahan makanan jenis amilum (tepung),Benedict / fehling A dan Fehling B,untuk menunjukkan kandungan bahan makanan kelompok gula (monosakarida dan di sakarida,Millon / Molisch / Biuret,untuk menunjukkan bahan makanan kelompok protein, dan yang terakhir Sudan III / etanol / kertas buram untuk menunjukkan bahan makanan yang mengandung lemak / minyak"- Himchan.

"Suku ke-4 dan suku ke-9 suatu barisan aritmatika berturut-turut adalah 110 dan 150. Suku ke-30 barisan tersebut adalah ..."- Kris.

"Dari beberapa suku yang diketahui diperoleh persamaan yaitu :  
(1) U4 = a + 3b = 110  
(2) U9 = a + 8b = 150

Dengan dua persamaan tersebut, maka :

a + 3b = 110 → a = 110 - 3b  
a + 8b = 150  
⇒ 110 - 3b + 8b = 150  
⇒ 110 + 5b = 150  
⇒ 5b = 40  
⇒ b = 8  
Karena b = 8, maka a = 110 - 3(8) = 110 - 24 = 86.  
Jadi, suku ke-30 barisan aritmatika tersebut adalah :  
U30 = a + 29b  
⇒ U30 = 86 + 29(8)  
⇒ U30 = 86 + 232  
⇒ U30 = 318"- Himchan.

"Siapa yang dijulu-" ucapan Kristine terhenti saat terdengar bunyi Kursi bergesek.

Itu kursi Xiumin. Dia berdiri di mejanya dan mencoba melerai songsaenimnya dengan temannya tersebut.

"Songsaenim,saya bukan ingin bermaksud menyela pembicaraan anda, tapi soal yang ada sebutkan tadi benar benar tidak pernah saya tahu dan saya juga tidak tau jawaban Chanie benar atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti anda membuat sekelas ketakutan dengan wajah anda dan suara anda yang terkesan menahan amarah" ujar Xiumin protes serta mengungkapkan kebingungan dengan soal soal dan jawaban yang dilontarkan Himchan. Klasifikasi? Persamaan linear? Derajat? Golongan darah? Aglutinogen? X=y? benar benar memusingkan kepalanya setahu Xiumin ia hanya baru belajar sampai perkalian dan pembagian juga alat pernafasan Hewan, lagipula teman temannya juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura kedua Guru tersebut, terlebih…

Xiumin yang ditatap intens dengan pandangan menyelidik dan entahlah mata Xiumin yang mulai rabun atau kenapa melihat sedikit tatapan kecewa oleh wali kelas baru mereka… Xiao Hannie…

"Baiklah kerjakan halaman 24 dan kumpulkan besok" ujar Kris dengan muka merah padam berjalan keluar.

"Kau… seharusnya tak membela dia Kim Min Seok" ujar Luhan juga berlalu pergi.

"Chanie? Gweanchana?" ujar Xiumin.

"Gweanchana hehehe aku suka membaca makanya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kristine Songsaenim mungkin ada baiknya kamu dan aku meminta maaf terhadap Kristine songsaenim dan Hanie songsaenim" tawar Himchan dengan senyuman khas anak seusianya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Xiumin.

'Entah kenapa hatiku sperti diremas – remas…" – ujar Xiumin dalam hati tanpa sadar menyentuh bagian dadanya.

"Kau kenapa Xiumin?" tanya Jin ikut menimbrung mereka bertiga.

"Kau tahu Chanie…saat Hanie songsaenim menatap ku seakan dia kecewa padaku, dibagian sini sakit sekali…" ujar Xiumin mengambil tangan Jin tepat di dadanya. Jin pun tersenyum dan berkata:

"Itu tandanya hati kecilmu mengatakan bahwa ada hal yang telah kau lakukan dengan keliru. Mungkin masalah tadi, minta maaflah segera dengan para Songsaenim" ujar Jin sambil mengelus rambut Xiumin.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Luhan menyaksikan itu dari luar Kelas dengan pandangan hampa...

"aku juga sama sakitnya…... Baozi…..." Ujar Luhan memegang dadanya…...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**Author notes : hola! Setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu dengan para readers dan vakum dari penulisan/? Dan sibuk dengan Try Out serta persiapan menjelang UN akhirnya sempat mengapdet ini heheheh. Kali ini saya hadir dengan perbaikan EYD serta gaya tulis yang baru/? Dan semoga dinikmati oleh kalian~~~ jangan lupa juga untuk read,comment and Fav my story untuk menambah semangat author! Dan untuk soal quiz u,u kalian benar semua author jadi bingung gimana cara milih pemenangnya/? Hehehe maka dari itu pengumumannya next chap ya! See you!**


	7. Truth and Fallin

**A.W.K.W.A.R.D**

Itu yang Sehun, Kris dan Luhan rasakan ketika berada di ruangan bertuliskan :

'Headmaster Office'

'Seo Jo Hyun'

Bagaimana tidak? Perempuan yang dikenal murid muridnya sebagai ibu kedua mereka telah berubah wujud menjadi ibu tiri mengerikan.

Ironis sekali.

"Jadi kalian ingin mengatakan apa…?"

"Oh ayolah Seohyun-shi kami hanya mengajar yang baik dan benar" bela Kris.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja.

"Baik dan benar katamu! Kau pikir mengajari bocah dibawah umur dengan pelajaran setingkat SMP dan SMA baik dan benar Kristine Wu!" ujar Seohyun marah hingga wajahnya memerah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Hey dia menjawabnya dengan benar apa yang kau khawatirkan?" ujar Kris tak kalah emosi.

Diruangan tersebut ada Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Minseok, Taemin, Jimin, Taehyung dan Yongguk.

"Dan kau Sehan! Apa yang ada diotakmu!? kau mengajari senam yang tidak bisa kubilang senam! itu dance tingkat dewasa!" amuk Seohyun kembali.

"Dan kau Hannie! Teganya kau melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak dibawah umur! Dan yang lebih mencengankan kalian ternyata laki laki! " ujar Seohyun.

Yah ini semua berasal dari tuan Rusa kita yang tampan…

_Flashback_

_Minseok yang mengikuti saran teman temannya pun mencari songsaenim barunya yang tengah mencuci muka diwastafel sekolah ia pun menghampiri sang songsaenim._

_"Eung songsaenim" ucap Minseok._

_"Ah Kim Min Seok-ah" ujar Luhan masa bodo dan terkesan dingin membuat Minseok gugup._

_"A…ano..songsaenim anno…" Minseok gugup perkataan yang sudah dipikrkannya matang-matang mendadak buyar seketika. Minseok hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Luhan yang melihatnya mendadak usil karna tahu Minseok akan minta maaf, maka otak jahilnya tersebut menyuruhnya untuk menjahili sang baozi._

_"Wae?" tanya Luhan._

_"Nan… mianhamnida…" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga._

_"Maaf kau bilang? Untuk apa haha kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kami sudah kelewatan batas" tawa Luhan yang hambar membuat mata Minseok berkaca – kaca. Dia merasa dirinya direndahkan ia menunduk dengan dalam lalu berjalan keluar._

_Grep~_

_Luhan menarik tangannya dan dengan sekali hentak dan mensejajarkan posisi mereka –Luhan jongkok-_

_"Apa aku keterlaluan hingga membuatmu menangis?" itu yang Luhan katakan dengan satu helaan nafas berat._

_Luhan paling benci ini melihat orang lain menangis karna dirinya._

_Bahkan setidaknya mantan mantannya yang mungkin sudah setara dengan jumlah bintang dilangit itu ketika menangis dihadapannya ketika tertangkap basah selingkuh pasti paling akan menamparnya._

_Beda dengan Minseok…_

_Dan Luhan benci itu._

_Setidaknya jika orang lain terluka karna dia, dia masih mendapat rasa sakitnya atas luapan amarah mereka, tapi Luhan benci dengan orang yang seperti Minseok karna secara tidak langsung ia memupuk rasa bersalah dan Luhan amat sangat membenci orang dengan type seperti itu._

_"A..ak..aku" Minseok tergagap matanya yang berkaca – kaca semakin gugup. Menurutnya Songsaenimnya ini aneh, dia sesosok perempuan dengan wajahnya yang Minseok akui 'cantik' tapi entah kenapa aura yang mirip 'ayahnya' tampak ada didalam tubuh songsaenimnya ini._

_Yah sebut saja 'maskulin' meski sulit untuk mengatakannya uri Minseokie…._

_"maafkan aku." Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Minseok terkejut masalahnya dia datang kesini untuk minta maaf dan kenapa jadi Luhan yang minta maaf? Dengan wajah merasa bersalah seperti itu?_

_Chup~_

_Luhan termangu shock, benarkah ini? Benarkah ini!? Minseok menciumnya? Bocah yang selalu jadi target mimpi basahnya!_

_"Songsaenim…mianhamnida…jangan menangis" Minseok tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyeonya._

_Oh Kim Min Seok yang malang~_

_Kau membangukan Rusa yang kelaparan._

_Tiba – tiba saja Luhan melumat bibir plum itu lembut. Minseok tentu saja cukup kaget tapi ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di areal perutnya._

_Perasaan nyaman..._

_Beginikah rasanya orang dewasa ketika berciuman di TV?_

_Oh ternyata Minseok juga suka nonton drama percintaan._

_Kembali ke LuMin yang lebih tepatnya Luhan yang sibuk melumat bibir itu lembut tangannya yang tidak tinggal diam itu mengelus perut sang anak._

_"nghh…songsaenimhh…"_

_Bingo!_

_Luhan menyeringai dalam ciumannya setelah mengetahui letak titik sensitive si anak. Ia mulai memperdalam ciumannya hingga suara teriakan memekakkan telinga itu merusak suasana yang ia ciptakan._

_"KYAAA! SEOHYUN SONGSAENIM HANNIE SONGSAENIM KANIBAL!" dan orang yang teriak teriak itu adalah Key yang melempar bukunya asal dan lari mengelilingi tubuh sang songsaenim dengan kedua tangannya yang terjulur keatas sambil dogoyang - goyang/?_

_'Seo Jo Hyun' yang terpaku menatap sang guru dan sang murid yang tengah berciuman panas ditoilet…_

_"Xiao Hannie aku menunggumu diruanganku"_

_Flashback End_

Luhan hanya menunduk wignya sudah ia lepaskan, tak berbicara sepatah kata apapun, disampingnya Minseok tengah mengigil tau itu dan mencoba mengenggam tangan mungil sang anak. Ia tak mengerti duduk permasalahannya yang jelas ia ingat songsaenimnya ini adalah orang yang sama saat Minseok ke department store dan diantar oleh Luhan.

"Aku mencintainya. Meski kalian menganggapku laki laki brengsek, jahanam, pengecut,bajingan, aku mencintainya dengan segala kehinaanku ini"

Ruangan itu cukup hening atas pernyataan tersebut sampai Seohyun meninterupsi

"Kalian bertiga dipecat" putus Seohyun final. Mengundang dengusan KrisHunHan yang sontak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lu..Luhan…Luhan gege" panggilan halus yang terdengar patah - patah tersebut berasal dari Minseok menahan sang tuan Rusa yang hendak keluar sekaligus KrisHan.

Luhan tersenyum, pertama kalinya ia dipanggil Gege biasanya orang memanggil dia hyung,sajangnim, atau namanya sendiri. Ia tersenyum bahagia sekaligus sedih.

Karna ini akhirnya. Pihak sekolah tak akan mungkin tidak melapor pada orang tuanya Minseok bukan?

"Seohyun songsaenim…jangan hukum Luhan gege…itu..itu…aku yang memintanya!"

Sontak seluruh orang diruangan itu terkejut kaget, termasuk anak anak yang sedang menguping pembicaraan tersebut diluar.

"Omo! Hyungie sudah melakukan itu bersama songsaenim?" – Jongin

"Key-ah Minseok hyung yang kanibal!" – Tao

"Huh? Tapi tadi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Hanie songsaenim duluan yang mengigit Minseok hyung!" – Key

"Tapi tadi kau dengar tidak Minseok hyung yang memintannya!" -Tao

"Heish gara – gara kau Songsaenim diomelin kan" – Hyuna

"Kamu sih Key sok tahu" – G Dragon

"Heish mian! mian! Aku pikir kan songsaenim kanibal!"

"Jadi siapa disini yang kanibal!?" – Jungkook

"Tidak mungkin hyungku! Dia masih suka nasi goreng kimchi buatan eomma!" – Jongin

"Lalu siapa dong?" kompak IU dan Sohee

"Ah! Aku pusing pokoknya Key kau harus minta maaf pada songsanim nanti!" – Ahra

"Sudah ah cha, kita balik" – Yura

Dan segerombolan ibu ibu arisan –ekhem maaf- segerombalan anak anak itu telah bubar setelah berdebat siapa yang sebenarnya kanibal disini?

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**Author Cuap – cuap :**

**Hola! Sudah lama tak berjumpa pada readers sekalian aku rindu padamu nak/? /g **

**Anyway, maaf author updatenya pendek banget karna ditengah kesibukan menjelang un nih / h-2 qaqa ;-;/ mohon doa restunya ya/? dan maaf kalau updatenya pendek dan masih banyak EYD yang salah juga bagi para readers yang menanyakan tentang marga Luhan sengaja kuberi 'Xi' bukan 'Lu' karna sudah cukup nyaman/?**

**Dan sejujurnya author gak niat update hari ini tetapi/? Teman seperjuangan author di ffn kemarin malam dan baru dibaca sekarang /maafakan daku senpai/ mengirim sebuah chat :**

**"nak ada author yang sepertinya carsen/?"**

**Sontak saja saya kebingungan dan akhirnya saya menyadari ada sebuah ffn yang berjudul 'PLEASE DEHHH' karya author ber pen-name 'Storm Coment' dan ternyata itu yang membuat teman author saya ini cukup tersinggung.**

**Dan saya juga sih tersinggung wkwkwk.**

**Nah makanya saya berniat menulis cuap – cuap saya tapi sekalian update aja lah/? Kangen juga sama ff ini ;-; dan readersnya /xoxo satu satu/**

**Well kita luruskan ya kawan – kawan pendapat author 'Storm Coment' ini meski nanti akan ada pro dan kontra.**

**Dan semoga saya mendapat hidayah amin/?**

**Situs yang kalian sebut ffn ini kepanjangan dari fanfiction atau dalam bahasa indonesianya fan fiksi atau diperjelas kembali adalah suatu karangan Fiksi yang dibuat oleh Fans.**

**Berbicara tentang fiksi sudah pasti artinya hanya semu belaka bukan fakta yah simpelnya Imajinasi. Jadi kalau ada author yang bikin ff yaoi,yuri,bdsm,nc,gs dan sebagainya dan dikatakan imajinasinya kebablasan itu salah besar. Apalagi dibilang tidak masuk akal. Hello kawandku yang namanya imajinasi jelas tidak masuk akal kamu pikir baca ff straight dan tokoh utamanya seorang vampire dibilang masuk akal? Kan nggak.**

**Nggak ada yang namanya imajinasi kebablasan karna ketika kalian berimajinasi itu artinya kalian mengeksplor pikiran kalian jadi imajinasi seperti itu tidak bisa disebut kebablasan, itu adalah ****_minded_**** mereka dan kita harus menghargai itu lepas dari pro dan kontranya.**

**Lalu dibilang readers atau author berotak mesum. Sungguh bagian ini bener bener bikin saya ketawa puas. karna saya lumayan 'creepy' menyangkut yaoi hohoho~~**

**Apakah semua orang yang membaca rated –m dikatakan mesum? Tentu tidak. Mesum adalah ketika orang itu memikirkan sex dan sex disetiap detiknya. Apakah author dan readers yang menulis/membaca ff ber-rated m itu memikirkan sex disetiap detik hidupnya? Jelas tidak contoh simpelnya. Ya saya sendiri masih memikirkan rumus aljabar, dan kongruen kesebangunan dibanding memikirkan menonton anime Love Stage kesukaan saya/?**

**Lagipula lepas daripada itu, kami para author sudah sadar menempatkan fanfic di rated m jika mengandung unsur atau konten berbau 'dewasa' dan bahkan sebagian saya lihat sebelum memulai cerita mereka telah memberi warning di awal cerita. Dan jika readers dibawah umur membacanya apa mau dikata? Masih disalahkan kami juga? Tentu tidak bisa menyalahkan author karna itu atas kemauan para readers sendiri DAN sebagian besar orang yang dibawah umur membaca rated M justru lebih tertarik dengan alur ceritanya dan moment bias mereka sendiri.**

**Saya sadar saya juga masih dibawah umur untuk menulis fict berated-m , namun bukan berarti saya tidak bisa mengontrol hormon saya sendiri ini semua tergantung dari kita bagaimana caranya mengontrol diri. Dan si 'storm coment' ini tidak bisa bahkan tidak boleh menyamai semua pikiran orang.**

**Lalu tentang fans yang menikmati ff yaoi tapi biasnya gak pengen dikatakan gay.**

**Part ini juga menarik saya/? Untuk tersenyum… miris.**

**Apakah kamu pikir ada official couple seperti taoris,chanbaek,chenmin atau crack pair sejenis hunkai,krisho,baeksoo dan semacamnya tercipta dari fans?**

**Iya memang. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya.**

**Ada campur tangan 'Bias mereka sendiri'**

**Atau mari kita sebut saja 'Skinship moment'**

**Fans gak mungkin berfantasi tentang 'wah Tao sama Kris cocok banget' atau 'Sehun sama Luhan kalau nikah punya anak kayak gimana ya?' dan sejenisnya kalau gak ada moment seperti Kris mengajak Tao jadi dance partnernya di salah stasiun tv china atau Sehun yang mengatakan jika member exo jadi perempuan ia akan memilih Luhan untuk diajak kencan. Intinya adalah karna moment – moment itulah fans membuat ship couple dan mereka menshipper couple tersebut.**

**Sehabis itu?**

**Tentu mencari facts – facts couple mereka, menyimpan foto atau video moment couple mereka dan jika belum puas…**

**Mereka menulis/membuat fanfics**

**Nah disinilah lahirnya fanfikcs**

**Sebuah cerita karangan fans dan murni imajinasi fans itu sendiri.**

**Apakah dengan itu mereka mengharapkan idola mereka gay? Tentu tidak, itu hanya murni untuk kesenangan pribadi mereka sendiri pasti menginginkan bias mereka hidup normal jauh dari lubuk hatinya.**

**Contohnya kayak sungmin yang menikah, lantas apakah istrinya sungmin dijudge? Atau ff kyumin tiba tiba menghilang dari dunia per ffan/?**

**Tentu tidak itu semua hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi jadi baik si author 'Storm Coment' ini maupun saya sendiri tak bisa menghina karya orang lain karna itu menyangkut hak manusia itu sendiri dan mereka juga tidak boleh menghina karya saya.**

**Mengkritik boleh atau memberi saran tapi bukan untuk menjelek – jelekkan karya orang lain.**

**Pada prinsipnya cerita,naskah drama, atau script sinetron/film yang ditulis oleh penulis adalah ungkapan imajinasi mereka sendiri lepas dari apakah itu roman,humor,erotis, dan berbagai genre lainnya yang bertujuan untuk memuaskan dahaga penulis itu sendiri dan para pembaca atau penikmat karya karya mereka.**

**Intinya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh author 'Storm Coment' ini tidak sepenuhnya salah dan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Yang memancing rusuh adalah dia menjatuhkan orang lain baik secara sadar maupun tidak dan jelas mengunakan kata kata yang cukup kasar. Lepas dari grammarnya yang kata orang acak – acakan karna saya sendiri pun masih sama jeleknya grammarnya**

**Dan mari kita akhiri pidato panjang ini dengan **

**SALAM SUPER PANDA AND DRAGON :v**


	8. Love and Hatred

Semua yang berada didalam ruangan itu menganga shock.. bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah berumur enam tahun mengingkan hal yang berbau dewasa?

Seohyun langsung melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Luhan seakan – akan orang itu telah mencemari otak polos anak didiknya. Sedangkan yang ditatap justru kebingungan setengah mati.

"Hiks…songsaenim…seokie yang meminta jangan pecat Luhan gege…" anak itu berurai air mata sambil memeluk kaki Luhan. Seakan tidak mau kehilangan.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia berbohong, walau sepenuhnya ia tak berbohong. Namun entah kenapa ia merindukan rasa hangat yang menjalar diarea tubuhnya, dan ia tak mau kehilangan itu. Dan ini terlihat dibuku dongeng yang selalu ibunya baca.

_"…sang pencuri tersebut merasa ada yang menggelitik di perutnya, rasanya seperti kupu – kupu bertebangan disekitarnya kala ia kembali mengingat wajah sang tuan putri, rupanya ia telah Jatuh Cinta"_

Apa yang diceritakan ibunya sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Otak polosnya berkata mungkin ia memang mencintai Luhan, mengingat hal itu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Luhan.

"Minseok sayang…hal yang dilakukan oleh Luhan gegemu tidak benar ia salah sayang" Taemin mencoba membujuk sambil mengelus kepala Minseok sayang.

'Seharusnya anak seperti mu sekalipun pacaran dengan pedofil, kau harus pilih – pilih sayang' ujar Taemin dalam hati kala ia mengenang saat Luhan menggodanya.

"Hiks…anni! Annimida! Selama Luhan hyung tidak menyakitiku aku rasa yang dilakukannya benar"

Seohyun menatap adegan itu jengah, sementara Kris dan Sehun? Ia merindukan _'sugar baby'_ nya. Mereka berangan – angan, akankah Tao dan Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama? Ini semakin membuat kepala mereka pusing.

"Aku sudah menelpon Mr. Kim, dan selama itu Minseok dalam pengawasanmu Luhan. Dan segera ganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian normal dan ingat! Kau tidak boleh macam – macam Luhan!" Seohyun mencari solusi.

Ia paham sekarang, Luhan memang tulus mencintai Minseok sekalipun Seohyun masih ragu bagaimana jika si Playboy pantat rusa ini meninggalkan Minseok. Seohyun juga punya hati. Setiap orang berhak mencintai seseorang dan perkataan polos Minseok menyadarkannya. Selama Luhan benar – benar akan menjaga Minseok, maka yang dilakukannya adalah benar. Sekarang kita tinggal tunggu putusan dari Kibum.

"Namun sebelum itu, Kris dan Sehun? Apakah kalian sama seperti Luhan?" dan pertanyaan Seohyun membuat dua pemuda itu memunculkan seringaian yang akan membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut untuk menjadi 'pemanis di ranjang' mereka.

"Ya, Aku mencintai Tao/Jongin" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Dan bahkan sudah 'mencicipinya' sedikit" sambung Sehun dengan senyum aneh yang masih betah menempel di wajahnya.

Seohyun ingin melempar vas bunganya detik itu juga

~.~

KrisHunHan sudah mengganti baju mereka dengan pakaian normal. Mereka sama – sama menggunakan skinny jeans dan kemeja putih untuk Kris dan kemeja hitam untuk Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam namun lengannya berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Wolf 88' di punggung kaos tersebut.

Mereka memakai sneakers, dan untuk Sehun dan Kris mereka membuka dua kancing baju atas dan menggulung lengan kemaja mereka sampai siku dan melepas wig serta membersihkan make up yang menurut mereka menyebalkan itu. Mereka tampak perfect untuk ukuran ibu –ibu penggosip yang menunggu anak mereka, babysitter yang masih melajang, bahkan pemuda – pemudi yang menunggu adik mereka pulang. Dan semua menatap mereka dengan tatapan memuja.

Tapi sepertinya orang – orang itu harus menelan harapan mereka pahit – pahit. Bagaimana tidak? Minseok tampak posesif dalam pangkuan Luhan –dan tumben Luhan tak menggoda balik orang – orang lain. Mungkin ia memang sudah Taubat- Jongin yang tampak asik bermain dengan Sehun yang melempar deathglare pada orang – orang yang menatap 'lapar' pada Jongin. Bahkan Jimin sampai dilempar botol air mineral karna ketahuan memfoto Jongin. Taehyung dan Yongguk hanya menepuk pundak Jimin.

"Yak, Hunnie aku juga mau bermain bersama Jonginie~~" ujar Jimin memelas

"Bahkan didalam mimpimu kau tidak pantas tahu!" Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin posesif. Yang dipeluk? Masa bodo dan kembali bermain dengan mobil –mobilannya.

Bagaimana dengan Kris dan Tao? Ah ini adalah pasangan yang membuat mata kalian iritasi saking romantisnya. Kris menghadiahkan satu box besar dengan motif panda kesukaan Tao -lihat chap one-. Tao yang membuka isinya menatap kagum isinya bermacam – macam pakaian, sepatu, bahkan bathrobe bermotif panda merek 'Gucci' kesukaanya. Kris juga menghadiahkan gantungan panda mini untuk tas Tao.

"Kris gege! Wo Ai Ni!" ujar Tao menerjang Kris untuk dipeluk. Kris hanya terkekeh kecil, baginya hidupnya berporos pada Tao.

'Tuhan kalau boleh jangan biarkan saat ini cepat berlalu…' Kris berdoa dalam hati.

Semenjak pengakuan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah siap raga dan batin untuk dipukuli oleh mertuanya – Huang Yunho- dan dimarahi panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas/? Oleh ibu Tao –Jaejoong-. Karna Seohyun sudah sudah menelpon kedua orang tua mereka.

"_Peach,_ Jika nanti kamu tidak bisa bertemu gege, setidaknya tunggulah gege sampai kau dewasa oke?" ujar Kris sambil menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Tao. Taopun mengangguk.

"Nde! Nanti Tao akan tumbuh besar sekali~~ lalu akan menjadi istri gege!" ujarnya. Yang ia tahu dari Jongin, istri adalah seseorang yang apapun dia minta akan dibelikan/?. Kris terkekeh geli.

Diruang bermain itu semua tampak serius memperhatikan Kristao, Hunkai, dan Lumin. Key-pun kini kena imbasnya

"Apa itu Hannie songsaenim…?" Key bertanya berbisik pada Jin yang ditanya pun kebingungan.

"Eung dari wajah sih sepertinya itu Hannie-nim tapi, masa ia berubah jadi laki –laki?" ujar Jin

"Ah! Aku tahu! Ia dikutuk oleh penyihir!" ujar Hyuna membuat keenam anak itu seketika ribut sendiri, Jimin, Taehyung dan Yongguk pun yang dipaksa menjaga anak – anak ini juga ikutan Nimbrung/? atau lebih tepatnya Jimin.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo!" Jimin kini ikutan nimbrung. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Yongguk mendesis berkata 'Stupid Jimin…'

"Nde Jimin ahjussi! Tadi Key ingin minta maaf tapi dia tidak menemukan dimana Hannie songsaenim!" ujar GD.

"Berarti penyihir nya ada diantara dua orang itu!" –Jungkook.

Mereka semua menatap lebar – lebar terhadap enam orang manusia disana. Taehyung pun geram melihat Jimin juga ikut –ikutan.

'Anak ini dimana otaknya!' kira – kira begitulah pemikiran Taehyung.

"Apakah yang memakai kemeja putih itu penyihirnya?" – Himchan bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak, itu tampak mirip Kristine songsaenim…" – Ji Eun mencoba mengira –ngira.

"Ah iya betul juga, jadi Kristine songsaenim juga ikutan disihir?" – Sohee

"Ah betul juga! Berarti my cutie dragie juga disihir" kali ini Jimin ikut menimpali. Yongguk sweatdrop.

"Jadi penyihirnya yang berkemeja Hitam?" -Ahra

"Mungkin saja! Wajahnya paling seram!" – Yura menimpali semangat.

Mereka pun lamat- lamat memperhatikan interaksi Sehun dan Jongin sampai pada dimana ketika Sehun mencoba mencium Jongin…

Mereka memperhatikan dengan mata kian membelo…

Sedikit lagi…

Terdengar suara 'gulp' dari arah anak – anak itu termasuk Jimin – astaga Jimin XD-

Hingga tinggal sesenti dan Sehun menutup matanya…

"KANIBAL!" Seru Key lagi –")/

Dan habislah badan sehun dilempari mainan dari Jimin and the genk :v –genknya berisi anak – anak tadi-

"AISHH! JERK U! PARK JI MIN!" amuk Sehun membuat Taehyung dan Yongguk merutuk.

Rest In Peace Park Ji Min '-')/

~.~

Dirungan kepala sekolah tersebut. Terisi Huang Yunho, Huang Jaejoong, Kim Kibum, Taemin dan Minho. Teruntuk untuk 2Min dan Seohyun yang harap – harap cemas karna ketiga orang penting dinegri tersebut telah melihat interaksi anak – anak mereka dengan tiga orang yang sebenarnya merupakan orang – orang penting juga di ruang bermain tadi –terkecuali adengan Hunkai failed kisseu karna mereka sudah ditarik keruang kepala sekolah-

"Seohyun-shi karna kau putri Mr. Seoo kupercayakan anakku bersekolah disini. Beginikah hasilnya? Anakku menjadi korban pedofilia!?" Jaejoong mengamuk.

Mr. Seo adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Huang dari tahun ke tahun. Bahkan saat insiden dimana Qian –ibu Kris- ingin mencelakakan Jaejoong, Mr. Seo juga ikut andil dalam menyalamatkan Nyonya besarnya tersebut. Untuk itulah jasa keluarga Mr. Seo selalu dipakai.

"Minhamnida (formal) Jaejoong-shi ini semua diluar perkiraan saya" Seohyun terpekur mendengar bentakan Jaejoong. Taemin sudah meremas tangannya gugup, disampingnya Minho mencoba mengenggam tangan itu seakakan memberi ketenangan.

Kibum daritadi terdiam pikirannya bercabang. Yah ia masih memikirkan istrinya yang tampak mengenaskan tadi.

_Flashback On_

_Kibum selaku menteri perekonomian, sedang memimpin rapat untuk persiapan Korea Selatan untuk satu tahun kedepan._

_"Untuk saat ini Negara kita tengah bersaing dengan Singapura dalam peningkatan perekonomian untuk mencapai rangking dua setelah Jepang di Asia. Mengingat Hallyu yang semakin tenar di belahan dunia saya punya usul untuk membuat mereka menjadi bintang iklan dan brand ambassador untuk produk – produk buatan Negara. Sasaran kita ialah Negara dengan tingkat konsumtif paling banyak seperti Indonesia, Thailand dan China untuk itu-" ujar Kibum terputus saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Rupanya Cha Sun Woon pelakunya._

_"Ada apa Mr. Cha?" tanyanya._

_"Maaf Mr. Kim, ada telepon dari kepala maid, Bibi Kim" ujar Sun Woon dengan gugup. Semua Menteri disana bahkan staff dan termasuk Presiden berjengit kaget. Yah jika seorang kepala maid telah menelpon artinya ada tanda 'bahaya'. Kibum pun melirik Presiden tersebut._

_"Pergilah Kibum-shi." seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanya oleh Kibum._

_"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, selebihnya akan dijelaskan oleh sekretaris saya Mr. Cha"_

_Kibum pun turun dari podium dan menghampiri sekretarisnya tersebut yang masih berdiri didepan pintu._

_"Baro, apa yang terjadi? Ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" ujar Kibum melepas keformalannya tadi dengan memanggil nick name si sekretaris._

_"Sepertinya begitu. Bibi Kim tampak panik saat menelpon tadi jadi aku belum menanyakan apa yang terjadi dirumah"_

_"Baiklah kau bisa pimpin rapat kan? Kau sudah tahu poin –poinnya bukan?"_

_"Nde Kibum hyung. Serahkan padaku, supir Jang sudah menunggumu di lobby parkiran"_

_"Baiklah kutitip tender ini padamu" ujar Kibum sambil mengambil handphone dan tas kerja yang diberi oleh Baro. Ia pun turun kebawah dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya._

_"Jang-shi antarkan aku kerumah sekarang juga" _

_"Baik Mr. Kim"_

_"Kyuhyun-ah….apalagi yang terjadi padamu…" ujarnya memijat pelipisnya sendiri._

_~.~_

_Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu Kibum menggedor – gedor kamarnya sendiri. Bibi Kim masih sibuk mencari kunci cadangan dari 45 menit yang lalu. Kibum yang frustasi pun menanyakan pada salah satu maid disana_

_"Apa yang terjadi pada nyonya besar!?" ujarnya geram._

_"Mianhamnida Tuan Besar Kim, setelah anda dan Tuan muda Minseok dan Jongin pergi. Seorang kurir mengantarkan paket kotak berwarna merah marun dengan pita putih sebagai penutupnya. Saya langsung menyerahkannya pada Nyonya besar karna memang paket itu untuk nyonya besar, setelah itu saya tidak tahu tiba – tiba saja Nyonya besar menyuruh untuk memperketat penjagaan dan tak keluar dari kamar sampai kami mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam" ujar maid tersebut Nampak takut – takut._

_"Lalu apa isi paket tersebut!?"_

_"Saya tidak tahu maafkan atas kelalaian saya Mr. Kim saya berhak dipecat" ujarnya Maid tersebut bersujud sambil menangis para maid disana mencoba membantu sang maid tadi untuk berdiri. Kibum menghela nafas Kim lari sambil tergopoh – gopoh._

_"Tuan Besar, kami tidak menemukan kunci cadangannya"_

_"Shit!" ujar Kibum lalu mendobrak pintu tersebut dalam sekali hentak ia melihat kamarnya telah banjir dan air tersebut berasal dari kamar mandi dan dilantai yang basah tersebut ia melihat sekumpulan foto – foto dan surat tersebut, Ia juga melihat kaca dan…_

_Darah.._

_"Fuck You Yuan Zi Wei!" teriaknya._

_Flash back off_

~.~

Masih segar diingatannya, Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil berkata "aku jalang…aku jalang…." Berkali –kali dan sekarang anaknya ingin menjadi korban pedofilia?.

Oh andai kau tahu anaknmu yang paling bungsu sudah tidak perjaka lagi Kibum-shi.

Dan Kibum menatap tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan bungkam. Ia kenal mereka bertiga Kris, Sehun dan Luhan.

Kibum cukup tau ketiga orang ini ditambah Minho, karna Negara pernah berhutang budi pada 'Ace' dalam memberantas sindikat terorisme dari Negara tetangga Korea Utara.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintai anakku…?" tanya Kibum serius.

Sehun dan Luhan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Tuan Kim?" ujar Luhan serius.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengalahkan 'Feng Gang' Kris" ujar Kibum serius menatap Kris, selaku pemimpin 'Ace'.

"Maaf saja Kibum aku tak akan mau membiarkan putra sematang wayangku dijadikan balasan atas bantuan mereka. Taoku bukan barang yang-"

"Qian juga ikut bersama Feng Gang Jaejoong." Jaejoong membeku.

"Baik akan kubantu. Bukan karna aku ingin dibalas tapi karna murni aku mencintai Tao" semua yang disana terdiam.

"Kami mungkin brengsek, ibuku juga tapi hal yang paling penting didunia ini adalah Tao. Nyonya Huang kau tak perlu khawatir sekalipun aku mengambil tugas Tuan Kim aku tak akan meminta imbalan apapun. Asal aku tahu dia baik – baik saja dan bahagia aku rasa baik aku Sehun ataupun Luhan juga senang melakukan tugas ini"

Jaejoong tertunduk diam. Bisakah ia percaya Kris? Yang notabennya adalah anak dari orang yang hampir membunuh panda kecilnya? Sanggupkah ia? Tapi melihat interaksi panda kecilnya dengan Kris diruang bermain tadi…

Tao tampak bahagia…

Sanggupkah Jaejoong melepas Tao untuk Kris? Atau sanggupkah ia kehilangan senyum Tao selamanya?. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai Yunho membisikkan kata penenang.

"Sudah saatnya kita memperbaiki hubungan dengan keluarga Wu boojae, aku melihat kesungguhan didalam mata anak itu. Ia serius. Dan instingku sebagai ayah tak akan meleset" Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya. Ia juga melihat Kibum yang tampak putus asa ia cukup kenal istri Kibum dan masa lalunya. Ia cukup tahu akan sulit bagi Kibum untuk melepas anaknya pada pemuda itu karna jelas amanat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau anaknya menjadi korban yang sama seperti dia.

Jaejoong juga sama. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong membayangkan Tao jadi korban pedofilia? Tapi yang tak akan sanggup ia bayangkan adalah ia kehilangan anaknya untuk selama –lamanya. Ia kenal Qian dan tau seberani apa perempuan itu.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas.

"Selagi Tao aman dan baik – baik saja…kuijinkan kau…bersamanya…"

Dan semua yang ada diruangan itu terbelalak kaget. Terkecuali Huang Yunho, ia tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan istrinya.

**To Be Countinued**

**Author's Note : holaa! wah tak terasa Uri Congcaenim sudah sampai chap 8 dan sebentar lagi akan mau selesai/?. bagi yang minta update panjang ini sudah panjang ya kalau mau yang lebih panjang lagi nanti author sodorin Tao ;-;. oh ya admin juga minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang maklum habis UN dan sibuk menulis fanfics baru karna fanfics author yang 'One Find day in Winter' dihapus pihak ffn ;-;. sedih sih bagaimanapun itu fanfics pertama Author tapi yasudahlah tak apa yang penting Author sudah membuat penggantinya judulnya Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) bagi yang berminat silahkan baca teasernya disebelah hohohoho :V. DAN UNTUK PEMENANG CHAP KEMARIN SELAMAT UNTUK V3 .-.v /author telat/ /huuu/ /ditimpuk/**

**SALAM PANDA TEGUH! :v**


	9. First Step

_Lumin Side (I Love You)_

Kini Luhan sedang berada diapertementnya.

Eung tidak bisa disebut apertement juga, ini adalah _penthouse _kecil miliknya didaerah dekat sekali jika ingin berkunjung ke Sungai Han hanya cukup menaiki sepeda saja atau jika ingin memilih berjalan kaki dengan radius 2,5KM.

Sayangnya penthouse miliknya sangat berdebu dan semua _furniture_ miliknya masih terbungkus plastik dan kardus.

"Eungh….Luhan hyung..?" suara dari luar mengagetkannya. Disana sesosok anak kecil bersurai madu, dengan ransel rillakuma dan botol bermotif spiderman terkalung apik di lehernya dengan koper mini bermotif sama dengan botol air minumnya sedang mengucek mata, kentara dia baru bangun tidur.

Seorang anak yang Luhan tidurkan didepan penthouse miliknya begitu saja.

Ck, dia tidak tahu anak siapa yang ia perlakukan seperti itu.

"Uri baozi, sudah bangun hm?" ujar Luhan sambil menggendong sang anak dengan satu tangan.

"Hyung, kenapa aku tidak dibawa pulang kerumah?Eommonim pasti khawatir…" mata Minseok sangat sayu sekali dan sangat senang memeluk leher Luhan.

"Minseok sementara tidak boleh pulang kerumah,kesekolah atau kemanapun. Minseokie cuman boleh keluar bersama Luhannie hyung"

"Waeyo?"

_'Karna situasinya sangat rumit Minseok-ah…'_

Ingin Luhan berkata bahwa sang calon ibu mertua –ekhem- sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya, sang ayah mertua –ekhem season dua- sedang kalut – kalutnya. Dan juga persiapan menumpas Feng untuk anak dibawah 12 tahun seperti Jongin, Tao dan Minseok tidak diperbolehkan melihat adegan tersebut.

"Karna appaneun dan emmonim sedang ada urusan mendadak, jadi Minseok bersama Luhan hyung nde?" tanya Luhan dan diberi anggukan oleh Minseok.

Meski penthouse Luhan terlihat sederhana dan biasa saja. Namun penthouse miliknya adalah satu – satunya tempat yang tidak bisa dijamah karna didaerah tersebut merupakan daerah mati, bahkan jika menggunakan _GPS _atau _Maps_ dan app/situs pencarian lokasi titik tempat Luhan dan Minseok berdiri sekarang pasti dinamakan Sungai Han.

Tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi, apalagi penthousenya tepat berada didalam gedung tua tak Sehun dan Kris tidak tau tempat ini.

Minseok turun dari gendongan Luhan dan berjalan menuju kamar, ketika sampai dikamar ia dikejutkan dengan kasur dan furniture lainnya yang masih diplastik kelihatan sekali belum pernah dipakai.

"Luhan….ie….hyung…?" Minseok berbalik arah menuju pintu, mendapati Luhan yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hehehe…peace" ujar Luhan terkekeh.

~.~

Minseok dan Luhan terpaksa kerja bakti untuk membereskan seluruh isi penthouse dan memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam-an agar penthouse tersebut 'layak pakai'.

22.00 KST

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat mereka sudah selesai membersihkan rumah tersebut.

"Hyung, kau ingin mandi? Biar punggung hyung kugosok"

Luhan jelas tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan 'emas' tersebut.

~.~

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berdua dalam satu bathup dengan keadaan –ekhem- naked, dan si maknae yang tengah menggosok punggung sang hyung tertua –yang rupanya tengah menahan diri untuk tidak 'memakannya'-.

"Luhannie hyung…berbaliklah…aku ingin menggosok badan bagian depan"

Oh tidak dipikiran Luhan itu adalah ajakan untuk bercinta, astaga Tuan Rusa yang malang. Seolah mendapat persetujuan/? Minseok dengan gampangnya melangkahi badan Luhan dan menggosok dada bidang bapak Rusa tersebut.

GULP!

Semua terasa serba salah bagi Luhan, jika melihat keatas ia akan disuguhkan bibir plum milik Minseok dan jika dia melihat kebawah maka dia melihat jr imut milik minseok dan bonus dua nipple Minseok yang tampak menggairahkan karna dadanya yang lumayan 'berisi' mengingat Minseok adalah tipikal bocah _chubby_. Jadi satu – satunya yang bisa Luhan lakukan adalah adalah meneguk ludah, jujur saja Luhan benar – benar tidak mau menyentuh Minseok tapi kalau begini…? Sampai dimana ia mampu bertahan?

"Huh? Gajah hyung mengapa berdiri? Dan mengembung…..? omo hyung ngompol! Tapi kenapa pipisnya lengket…dan…bening?" kini fokus Minseok teralih pada kedua mata rusa tersebut dan menatapnya curiga, seakan – akan Luhan lah yang mencuri sempak _haraboeji_nya,

Kim Young Min.

'AKU KUDU PIYE AUTHORNIM!? QAQ'

Kira – kira begitulah jeritan hati sang playboy.

Ekhem maaf salah script.

'Shit! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!?'

"Eung…an..anno…eum….hyung…eum….ahh~"

Desahan Luhan tidak terkendali saat Minseok memijat pelan jr milik Luhan .

"Arrayo~, aku pernah lihat eomma memijit gajah appa. Ketika kutanya waktu itu mereka bilang gajah apa sedang sakit jadi harus ditidurkan, makanya eomma memijit gajah appa, karna pasti setiap badan yang dipijit akan tidur dengan pulas"

"Hhh...kau..h…h…salah….pe…nger…tian…h.h…h…." ujar Luhan.

Heol! Jadi selain sinetron picisan, orang tua Minseok juga memberikan 'tontonan vulgar' eoh?

Ingatkan Luhan memarahi Kim Ki Bum dengan segala kepervertannya.

Luhan benar – benar sudah tidak tahan lagi ia langsung merengkuh pinggang mungil milik sang anak dan segera mendekapnya dan sialnya posisinya benar – benar memungkinkan untuk memasukkan 'itu'.

"Kim Min Seok, jangan salahkan aku. Tapi salahkan orang tua mu atas apa yang telah kuperbuat" nafas Luhan yang memburu menerpa wajah sang baozi membuat Minseok kebingungan.

"Maksud hyu- mpftt!?"

Ujar Minseok terhenti ketika Luhan melumat bibirnya, ini perasaan yang sama saat Luhan melumat bibirnya lembut. Benar – benar lembut seakan – akan jika Minseok adalah krystal rapuh yang harus disentuh dengan hati – hati.

Perasaan kupu – kupu yang ada diperutnya mendadak menjalar keatas hingga sampai ketengkuk Minseok, sudah dipastikan pipinya memerah entah karna apa. Lumatan yang semula lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut, menyebabkan si kecil harus membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar memberikan akses masuk lidah Luhan untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya.

Dan secara reflek tanpa Minseok sadari ia menutup matanya, merapatkan badannya, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dilher sang hyung. Luhan tersenyum manis melihatnya. Tidak, Luhan tidak akan mengambil 'hal itu' sampai Minseok yang melakukan ini supaya dia bisa melepas 'dahaganya' sebentar.

Bagi Luhan apapun yang dilakukan Minseok benar – benar candu baginya, setiap inchi tubuhnya adalah ganja yang benar – benar memabukkan. Semua tingkah tanduknya benar – benar menggoda Luhan untuk takluk pada bocah yang mulutnya sedang ia invasi ini.

"Eungh~…Lulu…hyung..ahh~….Minseok…ugh…ingin…pipish…."

"Keluarkan saja sayang…."

Luhan pun membantu sang maknae untuk mencapai orgasme pertamanya, tubuhnya benar – benar berkilau dibawah terpaan cahaya kamar mandi yang sedikit temaram oleh keringat. Tak sampai disitu Luhan benar – benar ingin mencicipi tubuh Minseok.

Ia mulai menuju leher mengigit dan menghisap untuk menciptakan tanda kepemilikan bahwa Kim Min Seok hanyalah milik seorang Xi Lu Han. Turun kebawah ia menghisap salah satu nipple kecil itu bergantian sambil mengocok jrnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya yang lain bermain – main dengan nipple tersebut, hingga pada akhirnyaa Luhan dan Minseok orgasme.

Luhan menggendong Minseok dan membaringkannya diranjang tanpa ada niatan untuk memakaikan dirinya dan Minseok baju dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Tanpa lelah Luhan memperhatikan Minseok yang tertidur damai dan melihat _hickey_ buatannya terpampang apik dileher putihnya, membuat rasa bangga terselip diantara senyum Tuan Rusa tersebut.

"I Love You."

Dan perkataan klise yang cukup singkat tersebut diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi Minseok dari Luhan sebelum Tuan Rusa tersebut ikut berkelana ke pulau kapuk tersebut.

~.~

_Hunkai Side (Fairytale)_

Sehun menatap jengah Jongin yang tak kunjung mau membuka pintu kamarnya-atau lebih tepatnya kamar Luhan-.

Saat Jongin tidur siang, Sehun diamanatkan untuk menjaga mencegah hal – hal yang tidak 'diinginkan' Jongin sengaja ditempatkan di kamar Luhan, berhubung Rusa playboy itu bersama Minseok bersembunyi entah dimana.

Dan saat Jongin terbangun tadi dia merengek agar sang eomma menjemputnya. Bagaimanapun Jongin masih berumur 5 tahun dan sikap 'anak mama' masih belum lepas diumur segitu.

Dan Sehun yang kena imbasnya.

Jongin tidak mau keluar dari kamar, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan sedari tadi Jongin belum kunjung juga makan segala bujukan mulai dilayangkan seperti,

"Jongin-ah Monggu menggoda anjing sebelah, ayo keluar dan lihatlah!"

F-A-I-L-E-D

"Jonginie~~ Sehunie hyung membawa tiramisu coklat kesukaamu~~"

F-A-I-L-E-D

"JONGIN-AH! DRAMA KESUKAANMU SEDANG TAYANG!"

S-T-I-L-L F-A-I-L-E-D

"Jonginie~~~ "

C.O.M.P.L.E.T.L.Y. F.A.I.L.E.D

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, kamar Jongin masih tertutup rapat. Sehun bisa saja mendobrak pintu tersebut kalau saja ia tidak menyadari tubuh mungil tersebut berada tepat dibelakang pintu. Bujukan demi bujukan sudah dilayangkan tapi Jongin tetap tidak mau keluar apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Dia pernah mengalami saat dimana Jongin ngambek tapi kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Tarik nafas,

Buang.

_"Jonginie suka sekali dibacakan dongeng. Coba kau bujuk dengan dongeng"_

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun teringat akan pesan Taemin, ketika Jongin mengalami kurangnya nafsu makan biasa cara yang ditempuh adalah mendongeng.

Masalahnya ia pendongeng yang buruk.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Jonginie…hyung…punya sebuah dongeng baru, ah anni. Kisah baru"

KRIET

Pintu berderit memunculkan sesosok anak kecil dengan boneka teddy bear dipelukannya membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega.

Sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas? Entahlah, tak terhitung mungkin.

Anak itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan, matanya yang bulat bersih menjadi bengkak kemerahan dengan rona hitam pudar dikantung matanya, rambutnya juga acak – pun yang tak tega segera memeluk kekasihnya tersayang itu.

Yang bahkan kalau dilihat seperti paman dengan keponakan sih.

"Hey baby, uljimayo hm?"

"Hiks….eomma~HUWEEEE" Jongin pun mendadak menangis kembali

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

~.~

Setelah menangis semalaman suntuk, akhirnya Jongin mau tidur namun kembali bangun saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, dilangit yang masih gelap dan berkabut kini Jongin kembali berulah.

Menggedor kamar sang 'babysitternya'

Oh Se Hun

Tak ada yang lebih buruk ketika seharian kau hanya baru tidur tiga jam dan dibangunkan oleh gedoran pintu yang cukup keras.

Sungguh tidak elit.

"Apalagi Jongin sayang hm?" ujar Sehun dengan suara serak yang cukup kasar khas orang bangun tidur,menyamakan dirinya dengan tinggi Jongin.

"Jongin tidak bisa tidur sendirian, takut…"

Bohong, biasanya juga tidur sendiri. Bilang aja modus/?

Sehun pun langsung menggedong Jongin dan merebahkan badan mungil tersebut kekasur dan merengkuhnya erat.

"Hyung…"

"Apalagi…."

"Aku lapar"

DOENG

Rest In Peace Oh Se Hun

~.~

Setelah mendelivery satu mangkuk penuh berisi ayam goreng akhirnya Jongin mau kembali tidur, atau lebih tepatnya menguji kesabaran 'Oh Se Hun'

"Hyu-"

"Kali ini apalagi Jongin-ah?"

"Hyung bilang hyung punya kisah baru. Ceritakanlah, Jongin ingin dengar"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

Ia memangku Jongin dan menidurkan badan mereka berdua diatas ranjang Sehun saat Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya kepada kepala kasur. Tangannya mengelus rambut eboni Jongin lembut.

"Dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran tampan, dia benar – benar tampan tapi dia jahat" Sehun memulai dongengnya lalu terhenti untuk terkekeh entah kenapa.

"Mwo?Jahat?Bukankah pangeran selalu baik?" kini suara Jongin menginterupsi kekehan Sehun.

"Eum ya dia jahat menggunakan segala cara apapun untuk mendapatkan uang bahkan menjual 'dirinya sendiripun' ia lakukan demi kelangsungan perusahaannya. Tidak tanggung – tanggung dia dilantik menjadi Raja diusianya yang sangat muda berkat kesuksesannya yang digunjing orang karna memakai cara kotor"

"Heish, seorang pangeran tidak boleh seperti itu jika Jongin ada disitu Jongin akan menjewer telinganya" ujar Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu yang justru dihadiahi senyuman kecil dari Sehun.

"Pangeran tersebut terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga mencapai titik mempunyai dua sahabat yang merupakan pangeran dari negri sebrang dan memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi seorang penjahat. Nama kelompoknya adalah 'Ace'" Sehun memilih kata penjahat untuk mengganti kata 'Mafia' agar mudah dimengerti oleh Jongin.

"Mwo?Waeyo!?"Jongin berteriak protes.

"Karna ia bosan dengan hidupnya. Bersama temannya yang lain mereka membantu para polisi untuk menangkap penjahat lain. Tak jarang juga pangeran tersebut membunuh penjahat yang lain agar para polisi tidak kesulitan menangkap penjahat tersebut. Tapi sekali lagi ia mencapai titik jenuh. Ia mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Ia seorang pangeran di pagi hari dan seorang penjahat dimalam hari. Seorang playboy di pagi hari seorang pembunuh dimalam hari ia pun mencapai titik dimana ia ingin lepas dari hidupnya yang memuakkan tersebut"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ia mengambil istirahat sebentar untuk mengelilingi kota dan suatu hari…"

"Suatu hari?"

"Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan sesosok tuan putri yang halus seperti benang sutra, kulitnya bersih seperti kapas dan wangi tubuhnya seperti wangi musim gugur. Perpaduan antara manis dan sejuk. Gadis itu begitu mungil sekali. Dipertemuan pertama mereka gadis itu tersesat dan ia kehausan" Sehun terkekeh sendiri menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin yang berakhir di –ekhem- ranjang *silahkan baca 'Cause Of Sprite bagi yang belum tau*

"Lalu?"

"Ia menyakitinya."

"Eh?"

"Pangeran tersebut menyakiti tuan Putri tersebut" sambil mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka.

_"Appo ahjuci appo hiks…."_

"Pangeran tersebut jatuh hati pada sang Tuan Putri tapi dia justru dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu dan menyakiti sang Tuan Putri. Sang Pangeran berhari – hari murung dalam diam hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Tuan Putri tersebut dan ingin meminta maaf atas pertemuan pertama mereka. Nah Jongin sampai disini dulu oke?"

"Yah…baiklah…" ujar Jongin lesu dan memposisikan badannya untuk tidur disamping Sehun

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa Pangeran itu baik hati, ia hanya dia akan hidup bahagia bersama Tuan Putri tersebut" dan Jongin pun tertidur lelap.

_'Aku juga berharap begitu Jongin.'_

Dan mereka tertidur lelap.

~.~

_Kristao Side (Healer Time)_

Saat ini di Mansion Huang, tepatnya diruang tamu, Yongguk, Taehyung, Jimin, Minho,Yunho, Jaejoong dan Juga Kris Tao sedang dalam pembicaraan serius. Terkecuali Tao yang sibuk dengan mainannya. Mengacuhkan orang – orang dewasa yang sedang terlibat percakapan serius memilih bermain mobil –mobilan bersama sang mama.

"Feng Gang memiliki satu putra bernama Yuan Zi Wei, sekarang umurnya menginjak 36 tahun. Dahulu ia punya seorang anak dari seorang perempuan ber-marga Gui yang disandra ayahnya. Anaknya yang lahir bernama Gui Xian dialah istri dari Kim Ki Bum, Cho Kyu Hyun atau Kim Kyu Hyun. Diperkirakan Zi Wei akan dilantik dua hari kedepan. Pemimpin Aeldra, Caleb Jaden akan datang saat pelantikan tersebut. Ia dilantik di Mansion Yuan didaerah terpencil di pulau Hokaido, Jepang. Xavier dan Lysander juga akan turut hadir tapi yang akan hadir disana hanyalah suruhan dari Vincent dan Josephine, karna jelas mereka berdua akan bertemu denganmu, Yifan " jelas Jimin. Jarang sekali ia serius seperti ini.

"Lalu?"

"Kita punya kartu AS. Josephine dan Vincent pernah punya hubungan dimasa lalu dan menghasilkan seorang putra. Namanya adalah Jaden Smith atau dalam bahasa koreanya…" jelas Taehyung terputus karna sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Yongguk. Bang Yong Guk" jelas Yonguk kalem.

"MWO!? Jadi merek-" ucapan Jimin terhenti kala Taehyung menyelanya

"Mereka berfikir anak mereka telah meninggal. Waktu itu Vincent dan Josephine memutuskan untuk membunuh anak mereka. Yaitu ketiga Yongguk berumur 5 tahun ia disuntik mati. Namun waktu itu Dr. Bang Yo Sub datang dan menyelamatkan Yongguk. Mereka berdua sebenarnya menyesal atas perbuatan itu teta-"

"Tetapi mereka tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu denganku dan menganggap aku hilang dan meninggal. Kali ini giliranku yang bertemu dengan mereka" ujar Yongguk kalem, namun sebagaimana insting seorang Ibu Jaejoong dapat merasakan kepahitan yang dialami anak itu. Yongguk sebenarnya adalah cermin siap hancur dari dalam.

"Taoie masuk kedalam kamarmu nak" ujar Jaejoong. Menuruti kata sang ibu, Tao pun masuk kedalam kamar.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian?"

"Xavier dan Lysander jelas ingin menusukku dari belakang. Aku akan membuat Lysander dan Xavier tidak berada dalam pihak Feng Gang dan tetap berpihak padaku. Kita bisa mengancam mereka bahwa kita tahu masa lalu mereka tanpa harus membongkar eksistensi Yongguk. Selanjutnya adalah bagaimana mengalahkan Aeldra dan… Ibuku." Yifan agak tercekat mengucapkan kata 'Ibu'.

Dia masih memaafkan ketika ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain

Dia masih memaafkan ketika ibunya mencintai pria lain

Dia masih memaafkan ketika ibunya justru hampir ingin 'mencicipi' anaknya sendiri

Dia masih memaafkan ketika ibunya berniat ingin menguasai harta kelaurga Wu

Tapi yang tidak bisa Kris maafkan adalah ketika ibunya berkoalisi dengan Feng Gang untuk membunuh Jaejoong dan…

Tao, Cinta sejatinya.

Kris bersumpah demi ayahnya yang telah diracuni oleh ibunya sendiri. Kris yang akan membunuh ibunya sendiri.

Kris tidak akan membiarkan sebercak luka menempel pada setiap inchi tubuh Tao selama ia masih bernafas.

"Pemimpin Aeldra, Caleb Jaden adalah pemuda yang terobsesi denganmu Yifan. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya sementara Song Qian…. Dia masih berambisi untuk merebut Yunho dan membunuh Tao serta Jaejoong. Kunci emas kita adalah perusahaan Feng Gang mengalami limit. Makanya yang mengucurkan dananya adalah ibumu dan Caleb. Tetapi ibumu sendiri memberikan uang itu ketika Feng Gang berhasil membunuh Jaejoong dan Tao sedangkan Caleb sendiri akan mengucurkan dananya saat upacara pelantikan Zi Wei" ujar Taehyung.

"Tapi Caleb sendiri juga sedang mengalami krisis uang. Satu – satunya uang yang masih mengucur adalah bisnis prostitusinya. saat pelantikan Zi Wei, 250 orang yang terdiri dari wanita dan pria akan sampai ditanah Amerika dan saat itu juga uang akan mengalir deras ke depositonya. Sedangkan ibumu ia hanya mengandalkan uang pemeliharaanmu, jadi sebenarnya uang itu diatasnamakan olehmu Yifan." - Jimin

"Jadi yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengagalkan pengiriman budak seks itu dan membekukan uang ibumu" – Yongguk

Bagus semua berada didalam tangan Kris.

Kita lihat saja tanggal mainnya.

~.~

Kris menuju kamar Tao disana ia melihat Tao sedang menggambar sesuatu di kasur king size miliknya. Menyadari ada seseorang di pintu Tao segera melesakkan badannya kearah Kris.

"KRIS GEGE!" ujarnya berlari kecil disambut pelukan dan gendongan hangat dari Kris. Kris memutar – mutar tubuh anak itu dan menciumi wajahnya bertubi – tubi. Kris suka wangi khas bayi milik Tao. Seperti aroma pohon cemara dan buah berry. Seperti perpaduan antara Lavender dengan Madu.

Tidak terlalu manis namun menenangkan.

"Ini sudah malam maomao. Mengapa belum tidur hm?"

"Aku sedang menggambar!"

"Oh ya gambar apa?"

"Ayo kesana!" ujar Tao menunjuk arah Kasurnya membuat kedua fokus Kris terarah pada sebuah buku gambar dan 50 batang crayon berwarna –warni dalam satu set bertulis 'Carandache'. Kris dan Tao pun kearah kasur dan melepaskan Tao dari gendongannya membiarkan anak itu duduk ditengah ranjangnya sambil menuntun Kris duduk di ditepi ranjangnya dan memamerkan hasil gambarnya.

Digambar tersebut terlihat sebuah rumah besar sebagai latar backgroundnya, ada tiga orang namja. Salah satu namja memakai jas hitam putih memeluk seorang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang memakai _flower crown_ dari bunga tulip kecil berwarna – warni.

"Ini appa…" ujar Tao sambil menunjuk namja dengan jas hitam putih tersebut.

"Ini eomma…" ujar Tao sambil menunjuk namja yang menggendong namja kecil tadi.

"Dan…yang ini aku…" ujar Tao tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk gambar namja kecil yang memakai flower crown tersebut.

Gambar itu terlihat biasa saja. Seperti kebanyakan gambar anak berumur 5 tahun. Proporsi tubuh 'manusia' digambar Tao tampaklah tidak sinkron. Tapi entah kenapa Kris merasa tersentuh.

"Gege aku menggambar ini karna foto yang itu terlalu besar, jadi tidak bisa dibawa kemana - mana…" ujar Tao menunjuk dinding dimana sebuah figura besar terpasang apik disana. Dengan background taman yang cantik disana Jung Yun Ho tampak gagah dengan balutan Jas putihnya tampak memegang kedua bahu Kim Jae Joong yang mengenakan sebuah –ekhem- dress dengan flower crown yang terdiri dari bunga mawar putih duduk anggun di ayunan tunggal yang tiap inchi ayunan tersebut terdapar sulur – sulur bunga berwarna putih.

Dan disana Kim Jae Joong duduk sambil memangku sesosok namja mungil berumur satu tahun yang memamerkan gigi – gigi kecilnya memakai sebuah _sweater_ rajut hangat yang menyatu menjadi celana dan baju berwarna putih dengan _hoodie_ bercorak panda menutupi kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut – rambut halus.

Mereka tampak bahagia disitu. Senyumnya benar – benar merekah.

"Itu foto keluarga…" ujar Tao memecah keheningan.

"Ya aku tahu maomao"

"Suatu hari nanti… gege juga ada disana…" ujar Tao membuat Kris tersenyum haru.

"Gege bukan orang yang baik maomao untuk bersanding di foto keluarga itu…" ujar Kris mengelus surai hitam halus milik Tao.

"Healer Time!" ujar Tao serentak

"Eh?"

"Healer Time! Itu adalah peri waktu yang memperbaiki keadaan dimasa depan! Tapi kita harus berusaha dengan keras agar Healer Time membantu kita untuk memperbaiki masa depan…jadi gege jangan menyerah nde! Gege orang yang sangat baik~~~~~~" ujar Tao bersemangat ria. Hal itu sedikit meyemangatkan hati Kris.

"Tidurlah. Healer Time tidak suka pada orang – orang yang tidur larut malam" ujar Kris.

"Aye captain!" ujar Tao semangat lalu masuk kedalam selimut bermotif panda dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga leher. Kris pun menaruh crayon Tao di meja belajarnya dan menatap gambar Tao tadi dalam diam.

_"Suatu hari nanti… gege juga ada disana…"_

Kris tersenyum mengenang celotehan Tao dan menyimpan gambar itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan melihat keadaan Tao yang sudah tertidur pulas dan mengecup kening, kelopak mata, hidung dan bibirnya lembut.

"Healer Time sedang mencuri gambarmu agar suatu hari nanti akan ada empat orang digambar tersebut nde? Sleep well princess…"

Dan Kris meninggalkan Tao dengan mimpi indahnya.

~.~

Disebuah ruangan yang dihiasa merah marun. Terlihat empat orang sedang berkumpul sambil meneguk red wine yang disuguhkan tuan rumah. Tiga namja dua diantara berwajah oriental dan satu berwajah barat yang manis dan satu yeoja berwajah oriental yang sama.

Yuan Wang Lei, Yuan Zi Wei, Caleb Jaden, dan Song Qian.

"Lusa adalah hari dimana kita harus berperang, jadi bersenang – senanglah" – Song Qian

"Asal kau tahu Nyonya, yang kita perangi adalah anakmu sendiri" – Caleb Jaden

"Ah, sebagai seorang anak dia terlampau sempurna aku hampir melakukan one night stand dengannya jika ia tidak terbangun dan menamparku. Hahaha ia mewarisi gen Wu yang sangat amat superior itu" kekeh Qian

"How slut you are" sindir Jaden

"Hahaha setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang bermain _self service_ membayangkan anakku.

"Hey _pretty goddest_ jangan saling bertengkar hanya karna satu orang, disini masih ada aku yang masih bisa memuaskan lubang kalian" – canda Zi Wei. Memecah ketegangan diantara Qian dan Jaden.

"Hah~ candaan kalian mengingatkanku pada Gui Xian…" ujar Zi Wei meneguk red winenya anggun.

"Aku mendapat perasaan yang tidak enak…" ujar Wang Lei selaku tuan rumah akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah Tuan Yuan kita sudah berlari sejauh ini. Kau mendapatkan 'Ace', Zi Wei mendapat Gui Xian, Jaden mendapatkan Yifan, dan aku mendapatkan Yunhoku. Jadi untunk titik disaat seperti ini tidak ada gunanya untuk mundur" final Qian.

Dan semua orang disana termenung.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Cuap cuap author : hola! u,u udah lama kita tidak bertemu guys... dan sedih untuk berpisah dengan fic ini karna fic ini sebentar lagi akan mencapai ending T^T. seinget author dulu masih ngakak baca review dari 'Cause Of Sprite ada yang ngamuk ke sehun ada juga yang ngamuk keauthor/? ada yang nanya anak 4 tahun emang bisa ngeluarin sperma/? dan review yang penambah semangat untuk membuat sekuel dari uri congcaenim ini dan ternyata udah mau ampe chapter 9 aja ;-;.**

**intinya terima kasih dari mulai readers setia sampai readers baru, readers yang sudah nongol ampe readers yang belum nongol/? -sider maksudnya-**

**hiks hiks mian dichap ini kalau banyak typo soalnya saya nulisnya baper menyadari bahwa ff ini sudah mau selesai dan baper dengan adegan taoris ;-; /ngeles aja lu thor/**

**intinya review,follow, and favorites ya qaq;-;**

**review kalian penambah semangat saya/?**

**akhir kata**

**salam macho QAQ**

**/elap ingus/**


	10. Healing Time (Part I)

_Granville Island, Vancouver, Canada._

_2035.12.24_

Salju mulai menutupi pulau kecil yang diliputi air di Vancouver Canada. Cahaya matahari di pagi hari dapat menghalau sedikit rasa dingin seorang namja berumur 15 tahun masuk kedalam sebuah rumah sederhana bertema vintage dengan cat dinding rumah yang didoninasi dengan warna biru muda, putih susu, dan krem/ sawo matang. Ia memasuki rumah setelah melewati pagar kayu yang setinggi lehernya dan memasuki kamar bernuansa sama dengan wallpaper coklat muda bergambar bunga dandelion. Diranjang berukuran king size tersebut nampak sesosok namja berumur 35 tahunan namun masih nampak seperti 20-an. Namja bersurai putih pirang dengan poni yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya tersebut tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Gege! Gege irreona~~" ujar si bocah.

"Hm…" jawab sang pemuda.

"Gege~~`" akhirnya sang anak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ah… arraseo…arraseo!" ujar sang pemuda sambil menguap lebar terduduk di kasur tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut bokser merengkuh sang bocah berambut hitam.

"Ada apa panda? Hm?" ujar sang pemuda yang jika disandingkan dengan _Jack Frost_ sangat mirip terutama bagian rambutnya.

"Baba dan Mama sudah sampai dibandara Yifan gege~~ tadi sewaktu aku membeli kue mereka menelponku menyuruh gege menjemput mereka" ujar sang anak gembira dihadiahi tatapan membelalak oleh Wu Yi Fan mengetahui mertuanya segera datang.

Sejak saat itu hidupnya yang damai bersama panda kesayangannya hilang sudah.

Ingatkan dia menempeleng kepala author nanti jika ia ke Indonesia.

~.~

_Seorang bocah cilik berumur 5 tahun terperangkap dalam gudang kecil saat sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi didalam sebuah kendi besar yang berisi air mawar._

_"Eomma…hiks…hiks…eomma…jangan pergi…hiks…."_

_"Sst…Xiannie sayang jangan menangis masuklah kedalam dan bernafas sedikit – sedikit jangan pernah keluar sampai eomma menyuruhmu keluar eotte?"_

_"Hikks…eomma…" sang anak terus menangis dalam diam dan mencoba bernafas sebisa mungkin didalam air ketika sang ibu menutupi kendi dengan beberapa tumpukan jerami._

_Sang anak menyembulkan kepalanya sekali – sekali untuk mengambil nafas ia tidak tahu apapun mengapa ibunya sepanik itu. Tapi melihat sekawanan bersenjata membuat dirinya takut. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi saja tapi sepertinya kenyataan berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya berteriak – riak kencang._

_"AKU SUDAH BILANG BAHWA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGUSIKMU ZI WEI KUMOHON JANGAN GANGGU HIDUPKU HIKS…"_

_"…"_

_"Anak itu tidak akan menjadi bencana tuan Wang Lei… hiks… kumohon lepaskan kami berdua…kami sama sekali tidak tau tentang organisasi Feng Gang…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_DOR_

_DOR_

_DOR_

_Dan pada bunyi tembakan ketiga Xian memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menemukan ibunya berlumuran darah dan seorang pemuda dan seorang yang lebih tua. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat pistol yang masih mengeluarkan asap kecil dan bau mesiu yang menyengat…_

_"EOMMA! EOMMA! EOMMA! IRREONA EOMMA! HIKS…EOMMA EOMMA IRREO-"_

"EOMMA!"

Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung tak berhenti mengalir diwajah dan tubuhnya. Teriakan Kyuhyun tadi sontak membuat Kibum terbangun dari tidur duduknya karna sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyunie tenanglah…hei…Kyunie…" Kibum mendapati mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca hidungnya memerah dan pandangannya mengabur, nafasnya juga tidak teratur. Semua ini semakin rumit.

"Hiks…Bummie….eomma…" ujar Kyuhyun menguncang – guncang pundak Kibum.

"Hiks…eom-…eumpht…." Dan tak ada cara lain menenangkan kyuhyun selain membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir milik Kibum. Serasa dirasa tenang ia kembali mencium kening dan mengelus punggung seseorang yang telah mengaruniakan dua malaikat cantik untuknya.

"Kyunnie…tenanglah... Minseok dan Jongin berada di tangan Luhan dan Sehun mereka aman disana tak ada yang bisa menyentuh mereka"

"Hiks… Kibummie sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan bawa anak – anak kedalam lingkaran hitam ini…" ujar Kyuhyun tersedu – sedu.

Ia pingsan beberapa hari atau mungkin beberapa minggu dan menemukan dirinya dirumah sakit karna kehabisan darah. Dua tiga hari kemudian Kibum meberi tahu bahwa kedua putra kecilnya sedang terancam nyawanya, lalu Kibum menjelaskan ide gilanya termasuk mengizinkan Luhan dan Sehun menjadi menantunya.

"Tak ada orang tua yang ingin hidup anaknya menderita Kyuhyun bahkan ketika semua rakyat Korea mengataiku Gila karna hal ini aku akan melakukannya. Minseok adalah tipe anak pendiam dan penurut menjadi tipe kekanakkan hanya untuk seorang Luhan tidakkah kamu mengerti itu?"

"Itu karna dia masih kecil Kibum hiks… apakah kamu tidak bercermin dari pengalaman Kibum. Aku adalah korban pedo-"

"Apakah semua pedofil didunia ini kejam Kyuhyun? Apakah semua laki – laki sama seperti si brengsek Zi Wei bahkan setelah bertahun – tahun kita menikah kau masih tak bisa mempercayaiku Gui Xian?" ujar Kibum mulai meninggi. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum sedang marah karna sudah memanggil nama aslinya.

"Bukan begitu Bummie dan kumohon jang-" dan lagi – lagi ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Kau marah karna aku memanggil namamu? Nama yang membuatmu menderita? Nama yang membuatmu terjebak dalam masa lalu dan tidak bisa melihat kedepan kau pikir mengapa Minseok dan Jongin pindah – pindah sekolah? Karna permintaan konyolmu yang mengatakan bahwa Minseok dan Jongin akan diculik? Kau pikir sebegitu bodohnya aku tidak bisa menjaga dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk anakmu, anak kita, anakku sendiri Cho Kyuhnyun? Aku kecewa padamu" final Kibum keluar dari ruang inap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menangis entah karna apa.

Bahtera rumah tangga memang tak sebegitu indah dibayangkan…

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

* * *

**ANNYEONG! KEPENDEKAN YA!? MEMANG HAKHAKHAK /DIBAKAR/**

**saya akan mencoba jujur kepada kalian...**

**bahwa Uri Congcaenim tinggal dua/tiga chapter lagi... /pundung**

**maka untuk itu khusus chapter 10 ini /hiks/ akan saya pecah jadi tiga...**

**untuk membuat kalian penasaran juga untuk melihat masa depan cerita ini/?**

**mengapa saya melakukan ini? untuk memuaskan hasrat membara yang begitu bergairah/? dari para pembaca yang ingin ceritanya dipanjangin dikit lagi~/?**

**akhir kata saya minta maaf karna sudah mulai sibuk dengan pendidikan dan juga pekerjaan/? hingga menyita waktu saya, sehingga saya harap kalian mau bersabar.**

**satu lagi kalau kalian melihat abang yifan di Indonesia bilang saya lagi di Africa/?**

**SALAM SUPER :V **


	11. Wild Cat and Ahjussi (Part II)

"Suatu kebanggaan dapat bertamu di hunianmu Wu" ujar seorang perempuan berambut pirang kotor dengan wajah yang sangat amat cantik. Bibir tebal merona dengan tubuh jenjang dan langsing.

Josephine Wyatt, pemilik organisasi mafia Lysander.

"Suatu kehormatan pula anda mau datang berdatang ke mari Nyonya Josephine"

Kris mencoba seramah mungkin dengan Josephine, karna seharusnya jadwal mereka bertemu adalah besok ketika acara pelantikan geng Feng Gang namun ia malah menyuruh Jimin untuk menjemput Josephine kemari.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Ia punya rencana.

"Langsung saja Tuan Wu. Dari Roma ke sini aku ingin mendapatkan penawaran menarik" ujar Josephine.

"Apa yang kau butuh?"

"Aku butuh 10.000 wanita asia, 100 diantaranya berumur dibawah 20 tahun"

"Percobaan Dr. Halley?"

"Ya dia masih setia dengan percobaan robot sexnya"

"Lalu apa yang kudapatkan? Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak bergerak dalam human trafficking"

"Kau dapat ladang ganja dan anggur ku, 50 hektar ganja dan 50 hektar anggur. Cukup?"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku butuh yang lain"

"Apa?"

"Anak buah mu." Josephine tertawa mendengar permintaan Kris.

"Kau tahu bukan 'tentara' Lysander semuanya adalah perempuan"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu, sama sepertimu aku akan jadikan budak. Budak 'bersenjata'"

"Baiklah. Berapa yang kau butuh?"

"Taehyung?" ujar Kris di dalam telefon meja kantornya

"300"

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan?"

"Baiklah 300 beserta lahan ganja dan anggurku"

"Deal"

Josephine pun keluar diantar oleh pengawalnya dan tak lama kemudian Taehyung masuk.

"Untuk apa kau meminta data orang – orang yang akan datang ke acara pelantikan Feng Gang?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyerbu mereka. Kau sudah hitung jumlah tamu laki – laki adalah 300 orang?"

"Tentu saja dan 200-nya ialah perempuan"

"Bagaimana dengan penjagaan?"

"Mereka ada 500 orang 250 di luar dan 250 didalam, ada yang bersembunyi,menyamar, dan terang – terangan langsung. Cara mengetahuinya adalah mereka selalu berdiri di spot yang terjangkau oleh CCTV"

"Yang tidak terjangkau oleh CCTV?"

"Kamar Qian,Dapur, dan Kamar para tamu Menginap"

"500 orang penjaga itu kesemuanya laki – laki bukan?"

"Iya tapi mereka tidak tertarik pada perempuan, mereka dididik untuk tidak berbelas kasih pada perempuan. Kupastikan mereka gay"

"Kapan Vincent datang?"

"Sebentar lagi"

Dan panjang umur. Jimin datang sambil membawa sang pemimpin Aeldra

"Hello _Ace_?"

"Whats up _Aeldra_"

"Yah, sudah lama kita tak bertemu kau semakin terlihat tampan sekarang" ujar pemuda yang hampir menyerupai Bang Yong Guk.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bekerja sama lagi"

"Langsung pada intinya,Cent. Kau adalah rajanya Human Trafficking. Koneksimu banyak di _Black Market_ untuk bidang dagangmu, aku butuh 10.000 perempuan Asia. 100 diantaranya berumur 17 tahun dan aku juga butuh 300 dan juga 500 _Pria Bottom_ berumur 15 tahun dari Australia beserta 200 Gigolo dengan aksen british, Ah! Kesemuanya harus _'fresh from the oven_ terkecuali Gigolo"

"Wah _buddie _permintaan-mu sangat sulit sekali apalagi jika untuk dilakukan pada malam ini. Kau tahu bukan 10.000 bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit" Kris pun lalu memencet angka 1 pada telefon meja kantornya

"Kemarilah"

Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah Yongguk yang memakai masker sambil membawa koper jinjing berwana putih, lalu tanpa sepatah kata apapun pergi. Kris pun membuka isi koper tersebut dan menampilkannya pada Vincent.

"Ini adalah cairan yang membuat seluruh slave mu menjadi haus akan seks dan tak akan pernah puas selalu ingin lebih dan lebih bahkan dengan stamina yang jelek sekalipun"

"Jangkanya?"

"Satu suntikan Tiga hari? Empat hari? Atau bahkan mungkin Seminggu"

Jelas ini menggiurkan bagi Vincent. Jika satu perempuan bisa bekerja Seminggu ia dapat memuaskan pelanggan tetap dan menarik pelanggan baru tanpa takut stamina habis alias _black out_ karna dalam satu minggu biasanya ia 'boros' dalam mengeluarkan perempuan karna mereka hanya dapat bertahan satu hari saja, jika ia menggunakan cairan itu jelas ia dapat menggunakan banyak perempuan untuk hal yang lain.

"Aku butuh 100"

"Aye captain." Vincent keluar dan tak lama kemudia masuklah Jimin,Taehyung, dan Yongguk

"Kau dengar sendiri. Appamu membutuhkan 100 cairan itu dan bagaimana dengan cairan permintaanku" tanya Kris dan seketika Yongguk mengeluarkan dua cairan berwarna bening dan merah.

"Keduanya memiliki fungsi yang sama. Membuat peminumnya haus akan seks sampai tubuhnya tidak dapat diforsir lagi alias black out"

"Baik. Jadi begini rencanaku. Dengan cairan itu kita membuat seluruh orang disana 'menyicipi' hidangan kita sampai mereka tidak kuat untuk bangun sekalipun, lalu cairan itu diberikan kepada Qian,Jaden,Wang Lei dan Zi Wei dan lalu mereka sibuk dengan birahi mereka dan boom! Disaat itu kita serang mereka. Dan tentu Feng Gang akan mengalami kemunduran dan aku sendiri yang akan menghabiskan ibuku Qian"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Jimin

"Yongguk dan Minho menyamar sebagai chef dan menuangkan cairang, Taehyun mengirim 'hadiah' dan boom, semua sesuai dengan ekspetasi pesta seks tersebut berakhir mengenaskan"

"Hanya semudah itu?"

"Tentu saja semudah itu…"

"…Meski punya firasat buruk." Lanjut Kris lagi menatap jendela perusahaannya.

"Tolong panggil Luhan dan Sehun secepat mungkin" titahnya kemudian

~.~

_Mansion Huang_

Tao bosan dikamarnya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil rebahan dikasur besarnya menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Ia benar – benar bosan dan butuh hiburan, Kris gegenya sudah pergi sejak kemarin. Ibunya datang sambil membawa kue cookie kesukaannya.

"Eomma, ayo jalan – jalan" ujar Tao membujuk eommanya.

"Tidak sayang, belum saatnya" ujar Jaejoong mengelus putra kecilnya.

_'Belum Waktunya'_ lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menatap keluar dari arah jendela kamarnya menampilkan panorama para penjaga yang tampak awas.

~.~

_Yin &amp; Yang Temple, Haidian District, China_

_2035.12.24_

Seorang remaja pemuda berumur sekitar enam belas tahunan membersihkan sebuah makam dari hamparan salju. Ia menyiram makan setinggi seratus enam puluh centi meter itu disiram penuh dengan air panas.

GREP

"Kau ingin membunuh eommaku?" ujar seorang pemuda yang lebih tua sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang bocah tersebut.

PLETAK

Seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Min Seok menjitak kepala kosong-menurutnya- sang Tuan Rusa Xi Lu Han.

Kim Min Seok. Telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang memikat lawan jenis maupun sejenisnya. Pipi gembul mata yang belo dan bening lalu menyipit ketika ia tersenyum dan tertawa, pendiam, pintar, penurut, mempunyai sifat keibuan, rambut eboni yang halus dengan warna coklat tua dengan sela - sela sulur hitam dirambutnya, bibir penuh merah merona, dan _rabbit teeth_ miliknya.

Manusia sempurna ini milik Xi Lu Han. Dan sebuah pemandangan menyegarkan ketika Makam Ibunya dibersihkan oleh kekasihnya. Kalian pasti bertanya – tanya dimana makam ayah Luhan. Luhan sendiri tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, pemuda yang telah merusak hidup ibunya itu pergi entah kemana.

"Pabbo, kita harus pastikan makam eommonim tetap hangat tahu. Kau tahu kan kita akan berkunjung ke Canada selama seminggu?"

"Ahey~ kau bisa memanggil eomma ku dengan sebutan Aunty dan sekarang eommonim? Ey~ kau mau mempercepat pernikahan kita?"

Dan cubitan di pinggang mengakhiri segalanya.

"Eommonim… hari ini kami akan berangkat ke Canada tolong lindungi aku dan Ahjussi tua ini"

"Eomma…hari ini aku dan my baozi akan berangkat Canada tolong doakan aku supaya tidak dicubit oleh kucing liar ini"

"Dan juga… kami meminta maaf tidak bisa merayakan Natal tahun ini bersama Eommonim, aku berjanji setelah pulang aku akan membelikan sepaket bunga Dandellion untuk Eommonim"

"Dan aku juga meminta maaf untuk hal yang sama, Eomma tenang saja kupastikan bunga untuk Eomma adalah bunga yang terbaik"

"Dan Eommoni… terima kasih telah mempertemukan aku pada Ahjussi Tua ini"

"Terima kasih telah mempertemukan aku dengan kucing liar ini"

"Terima kasih telah melahirkan Ahjussi Tua ini untukku"

"Terima kasih karna Eomma telah menitipkan pesan pada Tuhan untuk mengirim kucing liar ini padaku"

"Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, tolong doakan kami bersama Eommonim"

"Aku akan menghancurkan hidupku jika tak bersama dia, jadi jika kau tak mau anak mu yang tampan ini merana, tolong jaga Kucing Liar ini untukku" menuai injakan kaki dari Minseok.

"Eommonim…"

"Eomma"

"Aku mencintai Pemuda ini"

"Aku mencintai Nyonya Xi ini. Amin"

Maka injakan ditambah cubitan dihadiahi Minseok dengan senang hati untuk Luhan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Luhan langsung sigap menggendong Minseok ala bridal style. Ini adalah kelemahan Minseok. Ia tak akan pernah bisa tak jatuh kedalam mata rusa milik Luhan.

_'Eommonim… aku benar – benar sungguh akan mati jika tidak hidup bersamanya… sentuhannya, hangat badannya, pelukannya, tingkah lakunya, aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirinya tolong jangan benci aku karna telah menjadi egois untuk memiliki Luhan gege sendiri'_

"Puas menatapku?" ujar Luhan jail

"Tidak akan." Ujar Minseok menuai kekehan dari Luhan.

_'Eomma…aku mencintai makhluk yang ada dalam gendongnganku ini, matanya, senyumnya, bibirnya, hatinya, tawanya, senyumnya. Jika aku tak bisa bersama dengan makhluk ini tolong pastikan ia bahagia karna aku yakin aku akan mati jika tidak bersama dia.'_

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Author Notes : setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa menyambung kembali Chapter 10 ini (karna di pecah menjadi tiga chap untuk tiga masa depan) ya jadi kira - kira sekitar 2-3 Chapter lagi maka fanfic ini akan tuntas.**

**jika disuruh bikin trequel saya belum ada kepikiran.**

**project unutk buat yang baru? jelas sudah ada.**

**sedikit bocoran ada dua Project yang berbeda.**

**(WANT)ED : Romance,Sci-fi,Hurt. (Rate K - M)**

**New Era : Romance, Fiksi, Mystery (Rated M)**

**untuk kedua project ini masih belum tau ingin yang mana tapi trailer akan menyusul jadi siap siap aja yang sudah tidak sabar.**

**akhir kata ingin cuap cuap tapi saya mau pending di Final Chap aja '-')/**

**See You~~~**


	12. Winter Summer (Part III-End)

Hari ini Kyuhyun pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia sudah berfikir ini matang – matang mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk putrannya. Dihadapannya Kibum tampak kaget melihat dirinya ada dirumah. Ya iya pulang dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum.

"Aku menerima mereka" ujar Kyuhyun menyerah.

Jangan pikir Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan 'gamblangnya' pemuda itu menarik nafas,air mata sudah lolos dari matanya, semua ingatan berkelebat panjang dari dirinya.

Ini semua salahnya, awal kesalahan adalah dirinya.

Ibunya bernama Gui Wuan adalah seorang gadis biasa benar – benar gadis biasa, itu semua berubah ketika ada seorang perampok yang ingin merampok dirinya dan seseorang menyelamatkan ibunya. Pemuda yang punya senyum ramah itu adalah ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya.

Yuan Zi Wei.

Ibunya yang baik hati jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, bahkan sampai merelakan 'kehormatannya' diambil oleh Zi Wei. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan hamil dan hal yang paling menakutkan…

Yuan Zi Wei adalah seorang mafia.

Ibunya yang saat itu kalut membesarkan dirinya didataran Korea Utara. Semua baik – baik saja sampai kakeknya ingin mengambil dirinya.

Yuan Wang Lei.

Pemilik organisasi Feng Gang.

Kebiasaan Zi Wei yang suka main – main pada perempuan membuat sang kakek khawatir hingga melacak siapa saja yang pernah ditiduri oleh putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

Dan terlacaklah ibunya dan dirinya.

Bahkan didepan matanya sendiri sang ibu habis ditangan kakeknya.

Lalu bagaimana nasibnya?

Ia shock, dirinya menjadi mayat hidup, tugasnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu sang ayah yang selalu memandang dirinya sebagai sang ibu karna wajah mereka yang mirip. Wang Lei merasa bahwa memelihara dirinya adalah sebuah kesia-siaan ia dibuang di hutan yang merupakan perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan saat itu umurnya sudah mencapai lima belas tahun dan kejadiaan yang membuat ia shock setengah mati itu terjadi saat ia berumur lima tahun.

Terbayang sepuluh tahun hidupnya habis menjadi boneka seks ayahnya sendiri.

Ia ditemukan oleh Kibum yang saat itu sedang berlatih memanah, saat itu usia Kibum sudah dua puluh tahu. Sudah cukup paham dan mengerti perasaan yang timbul saat melihat Kyuhyun.

Itu bukan perasaan simpati ataupun empati.

Melainkan cinta.

Awal pertama terapi, Kyuhyun berteriak layaknya orang gila ia takut disentuh oleh laki – laki.

Lalu saat itu datanglah Jaejoong sebagai dokter magang dan mulai memberikan stimulus bahwa tidak semua laki – laki itu jahat dan hina.

Dan Kibum yang masih tetap sabar menunggunya hingga sembuh.

Kyuhyun dinyatakan sembuh disaat umurnya menginjak dua puluh tahun. Hal yang pertama harus ia lakukan adalah berterima kasih pada Kibum dan menjawab pernyataan cinta Kibum.

Ia menerimanya. Tentu saja Kibum mengundang saudara dan sahabat terdekatnya.

Huang Yun Ho.

Wu Zhou Mi.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak lupa mengundang Jaejoong.

Pertemuan itu cukup sederhana, Zhou Mi yang berbangga hati telah mempunyai putra dari istri yang amat cantik, Wu Qian. Lalu Yun Ho yang masih lajang bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Dan intrik itu semakin panas ketika Zhou Mi diracuni oleh Qian, dan Yunho serta Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang hamil kecelakaan yang ternyata penyebabnya adalah Qian sendiri.

Zhou Mi selamat dan mengetahui segala kelakuan busuk isterinya hingga memustuskan untuk bercerai dan menghapus namanya dari keluarga Wu.

Dan Tao yang terlahir tidak sempurna.

Ini semua salahnya. Semua lingkaran hitam ini berasal dari padanya. Ia lelah untuk berlari menjauhi kenyataan saatnya berbalik dan menghadapinya.

"Aku…hanya menyakiti mereka Kibum, jika mereka bisa membuat Jongin dan Minseok bahagia aku ikhlas" dan tangisan terakhir Kyuhyun mengoyahkan pertahanan dingin Kibum.

Kibum yang sebenarnya masih marah dengan kejadian rumah sakit beberapa minggu lalu terpaksa memeluk belahan jiwanya yang menangis rapuh.

Dari awal mereka bertemu Kibum sudah kalah melawan Kyuhyun.

"Psttt…jangan menangis, maafkan aku" ujar Kibum.

Akhirnya bahtera rumah tangga mereka dapat mengarungi lautan kembali.

~.~

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu melihat Jongin dan Minseok yang berlari kearahnya, keduanya diantar oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya menangis dan menanyakan kemana selama ini eommanya pergi. Ia juga sudah mendapat cerita dari Taemin dan Minho tentang insiden TK itu dan pelantikan Feng Gang.

Pelantikan ayahnya yang akan menjadi bos besar dari Mafia itu.

Kyuhyun menyuapi mereka yang saat ini sedang bermanja – manja, memandikan mereka, memaikaikan pakaian hangat, menyanyi bersama, dan mendongengkan mereka sebelum tidur. Bagaimanapun Minseok dan Jongin masih anak – anak, sentuhan eommanya masih turut andil dalam perkembangan mereka.

Kyuhyun turun kebawah setelah memastikan kedua putranya tidur dan mengecup kening kedua malaikat kecilnya. Dibawah Sehun dan Luhan langsung berdiri begitu melihat Kyuhyun, dari waut wajah mereka tampak sekali mereka khawatir dan cemas.

Kibum memberikan akses Kyuhyun bicara.

"Kalian mencintai putraku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka mengangguk pasrah menyerah tak bersyarat.

Bisakah ia melepaskan putranya pada kedua orang ini.

"Kalian tahu benar masa laluku yang kelam" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil nafas. Entah kenapa setiap ia berkata tentang 'masa lalu' memori ibunya meninggal langsung berkelebat dalam otaknya.

"Aku tak akan mungkin bisa bersama dengan Jongin dan Minseok selamanya. Mereka akan dibawa pergi oleh orang yang mereka kasihi dan mengasihi mereka…" setetes air mata mulai lolos dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Jika kalian mencintai putraku…hiks…aku mohon pada kalian…hiks….jangan buat kisah Gui Xian untuk kedua kali dalam diri mereka…" hal yang tak pernah Sehun dan Luhan pikirkan terjadi Kyuhyun bersujud dihadapan mereka dengan tangis memilukan.

Mendengar istrinya menangis Kibum datang dan menopang dirinya.

"Aku merestui kalian…" ujar Kyuhyun terakhir yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan sujud berterima kasih.

~.~

_Namsan Tower, Seoul, South Korea_

_2035.12.24_

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan saat ini sedang tersenyum manis memandang gembok berbentuk kepala rillakkuma.

Tokoh Favoritnya hingga usianya yang telah menginjak lima belas tahun.

"Gemboknya masih berada disana?" suara _husky_ yang khas itu menyadarkannya untuk berbalik.

Ya disana seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat, badan tegap, dan ekspresi muka datar membawa dua gelas minuman hangat dan kantung plastic dan tangan satunnya memegang tali anjing poodle berwarna kecoklatan yang telah tumbuh hingga setengah betis pemuda itu tadi.

Jongin tersenyum.

Ya itu Sehun dan Monggu. Mereka telah berteman baik.

"Padahal gembok itu sudah dipasang bertahun – tahun lalu, kupikir ia sudah tertimbun gembok baru"

Bagaimana bisa gembok itu tertimbun jika gemboknya saja sebesar genggam tangan orang dewasa.

Jongin,pemuda berkulit coklat dan berbibir _kissable_ itu hanya memutar matanya jengah disusul kekehan Sehun.

Sehun,pemuda yang mungkin sudah bisa disebut orang dewasa mengingat dirinya yang telah menginjak kepala tiga itu melepas Monggu yang sudah gatel ingin berlarian, dalam balutan salju, Sehun memeluk posesif Jongin.

"Hyung tidak takut dianggap pedophile gila?"

"Tidak masalah selama dirimu masih berada dalam jangkauan-ku"

Jongin hanya diam saja. Ia sudah kebal dengan gombalan Sehun.

"Kita harus segera pergi, aku sudah lama tak bertemu Tao, aku rindu padanya"

"Hey, aku kamu lupa? Aku punya _VIP Access_ tidak ada transit, tidak ada delay"

Oh dan Jongin juga kebal dengan sikap foya – foya ala Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang boros. Itu dosa" ujar Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya disambut ciuman lembut dari Sehun.

"Lagipula, jika dosanya semanis kamu, aku bisa apa?" ujar Sehun ditambah _wink_ mematikannya.

Jongin hanya mencibir dan memanggil Monggu untuk ikut kebawah bersamanya untuk turun kemobil.

Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya hanya terkekeh santai.

"Oy, Jongin" ucap Sehun yang membuat Jongin mau tak mau untuk berbalik melihat Sehun mengeluarkan kaleng minuman soda dengan warna dasar hijau.

"Mau 'Sprite'?" ujar Sehun jahil dihadiahi gerutuan kesal dari Jongin.

Namun yang tak bisa Jongin 'perangi' dalam diri Sehun adalah…

Sifat jahil Sehun yang merupakan cara Sehun mencintai Jongin.

~.~

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan para maid mulai mempersiapkan Rumah Megah itu yang nanti malam akan menjadi saksi bisu pelantikan pemimpin baru dalam organisasi Feng Gang

Dan hari ini juga adalah hari penentuan 'barang orderan' Kris yang masih stuck di pelabuhan.

Hari ini juga merupakan hari penentuan bagi Qian agar meluruskan jalannya membunuh Jaejoong dan Tao.

Tak ada yang istimewa hari ini selain detik – detik jam besar yang berada dalam ruang tamu Wang Lei yang berdetak seakan mengancam.

"Firasatku tidak enak" ujar Wang Lei untuk kedua kali. Untuk terakhir kali.

"Tenanglah baba. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"

Dan kali ini hembusan angin di taman rumah Yifan lah yang berderu – deru seakan memberi peringatan.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Author Notes : Akhirnya chapter yang dipecah ini sudah tamat wkwkwk. kalian pasti bertanya - tanya mengapa chapnya pendek - pendek, judul chapnya berbeda namun ada belakangnya (Part I,II, atau III).**

**sekedar mengingatkan kembali. ini adalah Chapter 10 yang saya pecah menjadi tiga bagian (untuk tiga masa depan yang berbeda untuk pairing utam alias HunKai,KrisTao,dan LuMin)**

**jadi tinggal sisa dua chap lagi (yang keduanya tidak saya potong)**

**Anyways dari sekian chap, saya baper banget pas chap ini. kenapa? karna ada adegan Sehun yang bilang "Mau Sprite?" kepada Jongin.**

**ya itu membuat saya _Throw back_ pada cerita oneshoot hina saya.**

**'Cause Of Sprite**

**asal muasal fanfics itu terjadi adalah. saya melihat anak - anak TK yang tampak antusias dengan minuman tersebut, dan saya yang pada waktu itu sedang stuck ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic pertama saya (yang kemudian dihapus oleh pihak ffn) akhirnya selama perjalanan saya membuat cerita berated-m pertama saya itu. saya membuatnya dengan tertawa.**

**ini jujur saya nggak bercanda.**

**maksudnya bayangin hanya author gak waras seperti saya nulis adegan rated-m yang begitu dipaksakan dengan tawa menggelegar didalam mobil, hingga saudara saya berkata.**

**"Kamu sakit?"**

**akhirnya dengan typo yang apa adanya saya ngepost fanfics itu dan keesekoan harinya saya biarkan, karna saya sibuk dengan tugas. namun saat ingin membuka ffn untuk membaca cerita lain saya kaget melihat respon readers yang beragam namun positive. ya mereka memuja - muja saya dengan inti cuman satu.**

**"THOR GUE GAK MAU TAHU WAJIB BIKININ SEQUEL ATAU ASET LU HILANG!"**

**saya yang saat itu berfikir bahwa aset saya satu - satunya adalah wifi colongan tetangga dengan berat hati membuat sequel.**

**nggak berat hati juga ding, karna saya bersyukur karya absurd saya banyak diminati.**

**dan terciptalah fanfics ini, kisah dengan unsur paling gaje yang pernah ada.**

**dan jika saya review kemampuan menulis saya sudah mulai rapih. ini berkat saran dari pada readers semua saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**dan yah saya punya ide lebih gila lagi setelah menamatkan fanfics ini. yaitu New Era dan (WANT)ED. di cerita saya yang lain, saya juga memohon para readers partisipasi dengan memvote cerita manakah yang akan saya buat. cara votenya gampang cukup review,follows,ataupun favs yang menjadi kesukaan kamu. nanti itu semua diakumulasikan, hasil yang paling banyak itu yang akan dilanjutkan.**

**sekilas mengenai New Era dan (WANT)ED mereka adalah cerita yang bertolak belakang namun memiliki persamaan inti yaitu tokoh utama 'yang berbeda yang justru menjadikannya istimewa'**

**New Era berbicara mengenai 'kecatatan malaikat' hingga membuat-Nya terpaksa menciptakan malaikat yang akan meluruskan semuanya.**

**(WANT)ED berbicra mengenai pemuda biasa yang ternyata dirinyalah incaran para ilmuwan dunia yang mengatasnamakan Ilmu&amp;Pengetahuan dibandingkan dengan Kemanusiaan.**

**untuk pairing keduanya sama - sama KrisTao. saya disuruh membuat official couple lagi setelah banyak Crack Pair yang saya nistakan.**

**jadi sama dengan cerita - cerita lainnya. saya mohon partisipasinya untuk keberlangsungan kedua fanfics itu.**

**akhir kata.**

**Khamsahamnida~~**


	13. Conflict

Hari ini hari sabtu dan Taemin _free_.

Ehm… apa author lupa bilang kalau Taemin saat ini berstatus _'In Relatinship'_?

Yah kalian sudah pasti akan mengira – ngira dan menebak satu nama yang sayangnya tebakan kalian benar.

Ya si Kodok Choi,

Choi Minho.

Ya kalian masih ingat adegan frontal Min Seok diruangan Seohyun? Dimana ia secara tak langsung menyatakan cinta kepada Luhan?

Minho merasa harga dirinya terluka, masalahnya berminggu – mingu ia menjalani –ekhem- pdkt –ekhem- dengan –ekhem- Taemin –ekhem- tapi ia masih belum menyatakan Cinta.

Padahal dulu saat ia kelas enam SD ia berani menyatalan cinta pada seorang perempuan china korea seumurnya yang justru dihadiahi lemparan boneka dari teman perempuan.

Jadi seharusnya ia bisa dong menembak Taemin? Iyakan? Pasti bisa kan?

Sayangnya ketika bertemu dengan senyuman tulus Taemin membuatnya mati kutu.

Mungkin ini yang sering author bilang ke Minho yaitu 'The Power of Uke'

Dulu Minho menganggap author sedeng yang membuat tiga temannya pedophile ini hanya bercanda.

Tapi nyatanya…

Beneran…

Rasanya…

_Right in da kokoro mak T_T_

_Author : MPOS! HAKHAKHAK_

_Minho : *Sumpelin sempak Sooman*_

Akhirnya dengan keteguhan hati –ini serius loh, Minho sampai lari keliling TK ini yang seluas seperempat hektar 10 kali,push up, dan squad jump, serta sit up 50 kali tanpa henti. Gimana gak kuat hatinya tuh?- ia berjalan menghampiri Taemin. Kemejanya dibanjiri oleh keringat hingga membuat bajunya transparan hingga mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya.

Taemin jelas shock mungkin dipikirannya,

_'Ini orang habis main hujan – hujanan dimana?'_

"Taemin aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu, _but please don't interrupt me even with a single word_"

Taemin yang saat itu juga sedang kelelahan apalagi ditambah insiden LuhanxXiumin membuat ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Taemin. Aku suka sama kamu. Wo Ai Ni. Saranghae. _Ich Liebe Dich._ Apapun lah pokoknya intinya, _You're The One I Need and I Want! _Jadi lo gak boleh nggak nerima!"

Krik Krik.

Bahkan Key, alias Kibum yang sedang baca buku melongo mendengar ucapan Minho yang kecepatannya 150KM/Detik.

Jungkook dan Himchan yang berada didekat mereka berdua menggeleng prihatin.

"Hyung, setidaknya menembaknya dengan sedikit romantis" ini suara Jungkook.

"Apa aku harus memberi Hyung kisi – kisi untuk menembak orang?" yang bersuara kali ini GD

Setau Minho yang ada kisi –kis UN.

Sedangkan Taemin hanya tertawa lepas dan mengangguk dengan senyuman itu lagi, setidaknya melihat Minho sama dengan melihat bayi besar, yah ia belum mencintai Minho sepenuhnya.

Namun belum bukan berarti Bukan.

Dan disinilah setelah tiga minggu setelah sah menjadi 'pacar' Minho, Minho mulai sibuk dengan urusan yang Taemin juga ngeri mendengarnya. Dan inilah harinya, maka dari itu ia mengajak Tao, dan Saudara Kim (Minseok dan Jongin) ke Myeondong.

Kyuhyun berpesan padanya agar menjaga anak itu hingga jam sebelas malam apabila mereka tidak pulang pastikan bahwa Taemin langsung mengantarkannya ke kediaman keluarga Kangin berhubung, Kangin adalah _samchon_ dari pihak appanya Saudara Kim. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang menemani tiga bocah itu kembali kedalam Departement Store milik Yifan, karna Yifan memesan untuk berada di Departement Storenya jika ia berkunjung ke Myeongdeong yang notabenya pusat perbelanjaan.

"Selamat datang, apakah anda Mr. Lee Tae Min?"dari pintu masuk sudah ada staff yang menyapanya. Dan Taemin mengangguk

"Mari ikut saya, Sir" sambil tersenyum manis.

~.~

Yifan mematut dirinya dicermin mobil sekali lagi, ia takut vest anti pelurunya begitu terlihat kentara nanti, ia juga sudah menyiapkan 'peralatan darurat' dibalik sakunya apa bila suatu insiden akan terjadi. Begitu juga Sehun,Luhan, dan Minho.

Ya dia tak butuh banyak pengawal, karna para bodyguardnya sedang berpencar. Dia cukup sadar nanti akan ada peperangan antara Josephine dan Vincent, mengingat jadwal mereka datang secara bersamaan.

Seharusnya, Vincent lebih dulu datang namun keparatlah pemerintah Korsel yang mendelay Kapal Vincent, yang katanya terlalu memuat banyak barang. Petugas lapangan mesti 'dijinakkan' dulu baru Vincent bisa lewat.

Dan memang benar ketika ia sampai Vincent dan Josephine sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Wu Yi Fan?"

~.~

Himchan saat ini berada di taman depan bersama babysitternya, orang tuanya tiba – tiba mendapat panggilan dari kolega sekaligus kawan karib ayahnya,

Huang Yunho.

Ibunya juga sepertinya terpaksa ikut karna Himchan mendengar sayup – sayup suara auntie Jaejoong yang cemas di telefon.

"Channie, maaf appa dan eomma pergi. Kamu tidak apa – apa kan ditinggal sendiri?"

Tumbuh dari keluarga berintelektual tinggi, membuat Himchan berlaku sedikit lebih dewasa dari teman sebayanya. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"Jangan lupa bawakan aku _hotteok_ ya!" ujar Himchan, manja. Menuai senyuman lega kedua orang tuannya.

Bohong.

Himchan tak butuh Hotteok.

Yang ia butuhkan adalah orangutuanya baik – baik saja.

Karna feelingnya benar – benar tidak enak.

Sepeninggal orang tuanya, ia meminta babysitternya untuk membawa beberapa bunga untuk dia rangkai, karna cuman ini satu – satunya cara untuk menhilangkan _negative thinking_ ala Himchan.

Himchan menunggu dengan sabar, sampai seorang pengawal datang menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda" ujar sang pengawal membuat Himchan terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Ya?"

"Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda ke kediaman Huang" dan Himchan tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, jalanlah lebih dulu dan tunggu digerbang. Aku ingin bersiap – siap dulu" ujar Himchan.

Dan pengawal tersebut kembali berbalik ke gerbang depan. Tak lama kemudian babysitternya datang.

"Bibi jung."

"Ya?"

"Tolong rangkai bungai edelweiis,dandelion,tulip merah berjumlah satu tiap – tiap jumlahnya dan berikan pada Jongin,Minseok,Tao,Jin, dan juga Jungkook. Aku dipanggil eomma dan appa kerumah Tao, tapi kurasa mereka berlima akan kemari"

"Baiklah"

"Gomawo bibi Jung"

"Nde, Cheonma"

Dan setelah itu Jin menuju pengawal tadi yang sudah siap didepan mobil hitam mengkilap, yang membuat Jin sekali lagi tersenyum.

~.~

"Hah~ aku bosan" ujar Jimin menggerutu

"Sabarlah pendek" ujar Taehyung.

"Bisa ngaca?" jawab Jimin sarkas.

"Diam saja dan tunggu sampai salah satu dari mereka memberikan sinyal ujar Yongguk menghela nafas melihat tingkah ajaib kedua partnernya.

Lagipula ia penasaran.

Bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya nanti?

~.~

Taemin disuguhkan oleh berbagai jenis – jenis macam pakaian, orang yang menyambutnya di pintu dipanggil untuk diberi tugas lain sehingga orang yang memanggil petugas tadi menggantikan petugas tersebut/?

"Mr. Lee ini adalah kotak hadiah pemberian Tuan Wu untuk Tuan Muda Huang"

Begitu mendengar namanya disebut membuat Tao langsung melonjak kegirangan. Ia segera membuka kotak besar tersebut. Isinya berbagai macam stel pakaian dan segala jenis barang – barang dengan motif hewan favoritenya *liat chap 1*.

"Wah! Aku suka! Aku suka!" ujar Tao kegirangan. Jongin dan Minseok hanya ikut melihat isinya dan menggerutu minta dibelikan hal yang sama, sedangkan Taemin melihat sekeliling tokonya hanya ada beberapa pelayan namun hanya ia pelanggannya.

"Apa toko ini sepi?"

"Tidak, Mr. Lee. Tuan Wu sengaja mem_booking_ hari ini khusus untuk ada bahkan semua yang nanti anda beli akan gratis untuk hari ini" ujar petugas itu ramah.

Taemin hanya mengangguk pasrah namun perasannya tidak enak dia jadi teringat Minho. Disaat ia ingin menelpon pemuda itu, petugas yang menyambutnya tadi di pintu menyapanya kembali.

"Mr. Lee, tuan Wu menyuruh saya membawa anak – anak keruang bermain" Lalu Taemin pun menengok sadar bahwa ketiganya sangat amat lelah setelah mencoba baju lalu membelinya dan memakan _Sundae Ice Cream_ yang dibelikan petugas yang memberikan hadiah Yifan tadi ke Tao.

"Apa disana ada _sleeping bag_?" ujar Taemin.

"Iya ada, mari saya antarkan"

~.~

Baik Josephine dan Vincent menggertakkan giginya.

Mereka merasa dipermainkan.

"Wu Yi Fan, Kau!" ujar Josephine setelah mengetahui semua niat Yifan.

"Tenanglah _Lady_. Kau juga berencana ingin menusukku juga bukan?" Josephine bungkam namun dirinya masih diliputi amarah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kau tau rahasia perusahaanku dan perusahan Josephine, kau harus dilenyapkan. Padahal sayang sekali aku ingin menjadi kawan karibmu" ujar Vincent sok bersedih.

"Ah _My Brother_ Vincent kau tak perlu bersedih begitu" ujar Yifan.

"Serang mereka" ujar Vincent pada lima puluh orang penjagannya.

"Sehun" titah Luhan.

"Sekarang Taehyung." ujar Sehun mengambil ancang – ancang untuk bersiap.

"Aye sir" jawab Taehyung di sebrang sana

~.~

Jin dan Jungkook sedang bermain kejar – kejaran di Taman, baik Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah putranya. Acara keluarga itu terpaksa terinterupsi oleh kabar tidak mengenakkan dari pengawalnya yang datang dengan langkah tergopoh – gopoh.

"Ada panggilan darurat dari Adik anda, Tuan" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan Handphone Kangin yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di ruang TV

"Kibum?" jawab Kangin.

"Tolong aku Hyung."

Dan saura kacau adiknya ikut mengacaukan Kangin.

Apa yang terjadi?

~.~

Taemin melihat Jongin,Minseok dan Tao yang tampak tidur dengan pulas sekali, ia jadi tersenyum lega. Ah ia jadi merindukan Minho, apakah ia harus menelponnya? Tapi ia akan sangat sibuk hari ini membuat Taemin juga sedikit khawatir.

Ah tak salah juga bukan ia menelfon? Ia segera memencet _speed dial_ yang langsung menghubungi Minho namun lagi – lagi petugas tersebut menganggu dirinya.

"Tuan Taemin ada paket yang Tuan Yifan tinggalkan untuk anda, ia memberitahu saya untuk memberitahu anda ketika anda sedang tidak sibuk. Bisa anda kesana sekarang? Karna cuman anda yang diperbolehkan membuka paket itu" ujar Petugas itu dengan raut cemas.

Taemin sekali lagi mengangguk pasrah dan meletakkan handphonenya di ruang dimana Tao dan Duo Kim tersebut tidur. Ia diarahkan menuju gudang penyimpanan baju dan sampai disebuah pintu.

"Apa barangnya disini?"

"Ya"

Taemin membuka pintu itu dan terkejutlah ia akan apa yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin…"

~.~

Jin dan Jungkook kebingungan saat appanya memakaikan mereka berdua jam tangan.

"Appa ige mwoya?" ujar Jin.

"Jin, appa dan eomma pergi dulu nde? Ada urusan penting"

"Eomma! Kookie mau ikut!" ujar Jungkook merengek.

"Kookie sayang tidak biasanya kamu merengek seperti ini nak, eomma hanya pergi sebentar oke?"

Kedua orang tua tersebut pergi, Jungkook yang ingin mengejar mereka jatuh tersandung batu.

"Aduh!"

"Jungkook!" ujar Jin panik melihat lutut adiknya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat bergesekan dengan aspal. Sontak saja salah satu pengawal menggendong Jungkook.

"Mari kita obati didalam Tuan Muda" ujar pengawal tersebut, Jin yang panik pun mengangguk.

~.~

Yifan menyeka darah yang berada di jari – jari tangannya . Bukan. Itu bukan darahnya. Itu darah Vincent.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat mereka nampak shock melihat Yongguk. Yang notabennya putra mereka yang mereka anggap sudah meninggal berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka. Taehyung meledakkan bom kecil yang rupanya sejak semalam sudah ia tanam.

Dalam waktu sekejap anak buah Vincent dan Josephine tewas. Jimin langsung mengambil alih kedua kapal berisi pesanan Yifan dan menggiring mereka semua kedalam kapal pesiar milik Yifan yang rupanya tidak terpakir jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Yongguk menghabisi ibunya sebagaimana cara mereka menghabisi Yongguk.

Ia menyuntik mati ibunya.

"Selamat tinggal, eomma…"

Dan Vincent yang habis ditangan Yifan.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" ujar Yifan melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 06.00 KST.

Malam.

Terlihat langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Jimin sedang 'mempoles mereka sedikit' Yifan. Bersabarlah" ujar Taehyung.

"Yongguk?"

"Tak perlu khawatir '_Cathering_'kita sudah menuangkan minum disana" ujar Yongguk kalem.

"Mari bermain kalau begitu"

~.~

Suasana pesta semakin meriah setelah pelantikkan Feng Gang semua berminum dan berpesta ria. Jimin menyelipkan 'orang – orang tadi' dengan aman.

"Tunggu sebentar lalu mereka saling beranak – pinak" ujar Jimin terkekeh pelan.

Dilain arah Song Qian tersenyum menawan bersama seorang pria manis yang memuja putranya.

Jaden.

"Ya ya ya ini malam yang panjang" ujar Qian.

"Aku tidak suka hingar bingar pesta" ujar Jaden.

"Ah tapi kau suka ketika Yifan nanti akan menyodomimu bukan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Hah, aku tidak habis pikir. Dia itu seksi seharusnya dia sudah melepas keperjakaannya" ujar Zi Wei ikut nimbrung.

"Dia bukan kucing liar seperti mu" ujar Qian

"Ya tapi harimau liar, rawrr~" ujar Zi Wei menuai decihan dari Jaden.

"Ngomong – ngomong dimana ayahmu?" ujar Qian.

"Dia menyerahkan semua padaku"

"Menarik, ini tugas pertamamu rupanya"

~.~

"Kris, kau menemukan dimana mereka semua?" ini suara panik Kibum.

Ya saat perjalanan menuju kediaman Feng Gang. Kibum memberi tahu bahwa Jin, Jungkook, Himchan, Tao, Jongin, serta Minseok tiba – tiba menghilang.

"Aku memasang alat sadap di jam Jin dan Jungkook tapi jam itu terlepas karna posisinya masih dirumah"

"Aku akan mencari mereka" putus Yifan.

Yifan saat ini tidak mungkin ke kediaman Kibum karna semua wartawan ada disana. Ia menuju Departement Storenya-karna ia yang menyuruh Taemin kesana- yang menuliskan 'CLOSED' di pintu namun lampu masih menyala. Segera ia menuju gudang dan mendobrak ruangan stok pakaiannnya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Taemin dan seluruh pegawainya disekap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minho setelah membuka ikatan Taemin, sementara Taehyung dan yongguk berjibaku membuka ikatan para pegawai dan pegawai yang lepas juga membantu melepaskan temannya.

"Pegawaimu bilang ada yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, lalu ia menggiringku kesini dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pegawaimu yang disekap lalu mereka memukul tengkukku hingga pingsan. Ketika aku tersadar aku sudah dibekap mencoba bersuara namun aku baru sadar ini ruangan kedap suara. Jadi aku cuman bisa pasrah bersama mereka"

"Dimana Jongin!?" Sehun berteriak kalap.

"Mereka kutinggal di ruang bermainmu Yifan.

Dan setelahnya Luhan datang dari arah sana.

"Mereka tidak ada dimana – mana!" Luhan mengamuk sampai bunyi ponsel Yifan kembali terdengar.

"Ya?"

"Aku mendapat kabar dari pengawalku, bahwa Himchan diajak pergi oleh mobil hitam yang mengaku sebagai pengawal baruku. Namun Himchan berpesan untuk menitipkan karangan bunga pada Jin,Jungkook,Minseok, dan Tao" ini suara Myungsoo.

"Apa isi karangan bunganya?" Yongguk buka suara.

"Apa isi karangan bunganya Mr. Kim" tanya Kris ulang.

"Edelweiis, Dandelion, dan Tulip merah" ujar Gyungsuu dengan suara serak disana.

"Himchan sudah tahu ia diculik…" ujar Yongguk kalem.

"Maksudnya?" ujar Taehyung.

"Bunga edelweiis itu melambangkan tangisan putri salju, dandelion pengharapan, dan tulip merah melambangkan ancaman. Dia memberikan ke semua anak yang pasti ia kira akan terculik dan memilih bunga itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia ketakutan namun juga berharap untuk selamat bersama yang lainnya" ini kalimat terpanjang Yongguk yang jika Jimin ada disini ia pasti akan berteriak heboh melihat Yongguk banyak bicara.

Pas sekali diomongin, giliran handphone Taehyung yang berbunyi karna ada panggilan dari Jimin.

"Kau menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat bodoh" ujar Taehyung.

"KALIAN YANG BODOH! HANDPHONE KRIS SIBUK TERUS JADI AKU MENELPONMU. ANAK – ANAK PEJABAT ITU ADA DISINI!"

"Kubunuh mereka…" ini desisan Kris menuai kengerian dari arah Taemin dan Minho.

"Jangan pernah bermain – main dengan Wu"

~.~

Hanya, Himchan yang masih tersadar. Jin dan Jungkook sedang pingsan diberi bius. Lalu Jongin, Minseok, serta Tao yang sehabis sadar lalu disuntik cairan aneh berwarna Biru yang dari tabungnya tertulis _CCD-01_ hingga membuat mereka kembali tertidur.

~.~

Tidak membuang waktu hingga Yifan, Sehun, dan Luhan sampai disana disambut oleh Zi Wei.

"Halo Yifan. _Long time no see_"

Dan pada saat itu rasanya Yifan rasanya ingin membantai orang.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Tinggal satu chap nih kkkk.**

**ada yang tahu kenapa Himchaan bisa menyadari bahwa pengawal tadi orang jahat? wkwkwk.**

**Ohh ya yang mau bertanya silahkan bertanya apapun mengenai fanfics ini dan fanfics lain maupun authornya sendiri/? karna diakhir cerita akan ada Q&amp;A spesial dari author!**

**See U Next Time Yeoreobun!~**


	14. Everlasting

"_Halo Yifan. __Long time no see__"_

…

Yifan rasanya ingin meremukkan badan orang di hadapannya ini.

Zi Wei.

"_You're grow up very well son" _ujar seorang perempuan memakai dress tanpan lengan dan belahan sepaha berwarna merah.

Song Qian.

"Aku sangat bersyukur anda bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Wu" ujar Kris dingin. Disambut kekehan oleh Qian.

"_Ah, like father like son" _ujar Qian lalu merapikan helai – helai rambutnya.

Menurut pengakuan Jimin. Ada yang aneh dengan pesta itu baik Zi Wei, Jaden, dan Qian sama sekali tidak menyentuh hidangan mereka. Rupanya rencana Yifan telah diketahui oleh ayah Zi Wei.

Wang Lei.

_Flashback On_

"_Firasatku tidak enak" ujar Wang Lei untuk kedua terakhir kali._

"_Tenanglah baba. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"_

_Lalu tiba – tiba masuklah seorang staff disana dan memberitahukan rencana Kris. Rupanya ia mata – mata Feng Gang yang bekerja di organisasi Ace milik Kris_

"_Jadi begitu…"_

"_Zi Wei.."_

"_Ya Baba?"_

"_Ini tugas pertamu…"_

"…_membunuh Yifan"_

…

"_Azura"_

"_Ya…?"_

"_Bagaimana dengan Yifan?"_

"_Dia sedang pergi ke pelabuhan bersama kaki , cucu anda, beserta Tao diamanatkan untuk tinggal di department store. Disana sudah ada body guard yang menyamar menjadi staff dan pembeli"_

"_Aku punya rencana…"_

"_Apa itu Tuan?"_

"_Habisi orang yang ada di department store itu. Sekap mereka bersama Taemin. Dan bawa kedua cucuku bersama Tao"_

"_Baik tuan, segera laksanakan"_

...

_Tin tin!_

_Sebuah truk besar datang ke kediaman Feng Gang._

"_Permisi pak saya ingin membawakan hadiah untuk Tuan Zi Wei" ujar sopir itu kepada security_

"_Atas nama siapa?"_

"_Atas nama…"_

"…_ACE"_

…

_Jaejoong hari ini sedang membuat kopi untuk Yunho yang sedang bicara serius dengan para asistennya, mereka merencanakan Plan cadangan jika itu tidak berhasil._

"_Pokoknya setelah mendapat aba – aba dari Yifan suruh polisi itu menyergap rumah-"_

_PRANG!_

_Entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak begitu hati – hati hingga air panas mengenai tangannya yang reflek menyengol gelas hingga jatuh dan pecah. Yunho yang pertama kali melihat keadaan tangan Jaejoong yang merah membengkak dan terluka._

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu boojae?"_

"_Bear…perasaanku sungguh tidak enak" dan entah kenapa Jaejoong tiba – tiba menangis._

_Seketika ia teringat putra kecilnya._

…

"_Baiklah…siap…" ujar Security setelah menelpon Tuannya, akankah diperbolehkan atau tidak._

"_Kau diperbolehkan masuk cepat"_

"_Terima kasih pak!" ujar Supir itu tersenyum senang. Ia memakirkan truknya dihalaman belakang. Lalu membuka seluruh pakaian supirnya dan berganti kepada pakaian pelayan._

"_Now on Jimin, you are butler for this party" ujar supir itu yang tak lain adalah Jimin sambil mempersiapkan pisau dipinggang dan di kedua kakinya yang apik disembunyikan oleh rompi dan celana pelayannya._

_Ia membuka truk itu menghadiahkan orang – orang yang tengah bertelanjang dan saling berhimpitan._

"_Ah kasian sekali diri kalian. Ayo turun dan berpakaian" ujar Jimin menyuruh mereka turun dan selagi mereka turun mereka disuntikkan sesuatu._

"_Kira – kira kapan efeknya ya?" ujarJimin menerawang. Dan disaat Jimin menerawang itu disanalah ia melihat Himchan tengah diseret secara halus-tubuhnya di tuntun untuk berjalan dengan pistol yang tertodong di belakang kepalanya-_

"_Astaga…Yifan harus tahu ini…"_

…

_Jaden masuk kedalam sebuah kamar berisi tiga orang anak kecil yang masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Mereka dibiarkan tidur meringkuk dilantai dengan posisi kaki terikat, tangan terikat kebelakang, dan mulut yang disumpal dengan kain._

"_Azura…"_

"_Ya Tuan Jaden…?"_

"_Yang mana…boneka Yifan…?"_

"_Yang bersurai hitam tuan…"_

"_Ah yang ini" ujar Jaden lalu tertarik untuk mendekat kearah Tao. Ia merapikan poni Tao agar bisa melihat wajah bocah itu lebih jelas._

"_Ah, dia begitu manis pantas Yifan begitu menyukainya…"_

"…_sayangnya bocah ini tak pantas menjadi sainganku"_

…

_Kyuhyun saat ini entah mengapa merasa gugup. Ia berjalan mondar – mandir layaknya setrikaan. Dalam hati ia terus merapal bahwa anaknya akan baik – baik saja sampai seorang maid menghampirinya._

"_Tuan, ada paket untuk ada pengirimnya bernama Yuan Zi Wei"_

_Seketika waktu serasa berhenti untuk Kyuhyun._

_Didalam paket itu ada foto kedua malaikat kecilnya dan Tao._

"_KIM KIBUM!" ujar Kyuhyun teriak memanggil suaminya._

_Lebih tepatnya meraung – raung._

"_Ada apa kyu- Astaga Kyuhyun!" ujar Kibum terhenti melihat foto anak – anak tak berdosa itu dalam keadaan terikat dengan tali dan pingsan. Ia langsung melihat Kyuhyun yang meraung – raung panik dilantai, para maid menjadi panik sendiri sampai Kibum datang dan memeluknya._

"_Hiks…ayo kita kerumah Jaejoong…Kibumie" ujar Kyuhyun masih terisak._

…

_Jaejoong memiliki reaksi yang lebih parah._

_Ia bahkan hampir pingsan setelah mendapat foto itu dari Kyuhyun._

"_Joongie…mianhamnida….hiks….naegateullyeoss-eo hiks..mianhae Jaejoong-ah" ujar Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan Kibum._

"_Aku akan menelpon Myungsoo" – Yunho._

"_Aku juga akan menelpon hyung, siapa tau dia juga bisa membantu"_

…

_Sekarang isak tangis di rumah itu bertambah menjadi empat orang._

_Sunggyu dan Jungsoo ikut menangis mengetahui bahwa putra mereka berdua ikut diculik._

"_Kita harus memanggil Yifan" berang Kangin._

_Emosinya sudah diubun – ubun sekarang._

_Beraninya orang laknat itu menculik anaknya, keponakannya, bahkan sampai anak koleganya._

"_Aku rasa Zhoumi juga harus tahu perbuatan mantan istrinya" seru Myungsoo dingin melihat orang yang ia cintai masih belum mau terbangun dari pingsannya dan putra satu – satunya yang berada dalam bahaya._

…

"_Aku tak menyangka kau juga menculik putra Kangin dan Myungsoo" ujar Jaden sesaat melihat Zi Wei masuk dengan tiga orang anak lainnya. Hanya satu anak yang seumuran dengan Minseok yang masih sadar sementara duanya bernasib sama dengan Jongin,Tao dan Minseok._

"_Ah? Mereka? Ini sebagai ancaman supaya dua orang itu harus ikut campur. Aku baikkan? Membuat mereka ikut terlibat juga"_

"_Kau begitu bodoh Zi Wei. Anak Myungsoo ini mendengar semuanya"_

"_Apa peduliku…" ujarZi Wei lalu menghampiri Himchan yang meringkuk diam dan mengelus rambutnya halus sambil tersenyum._

"…_toh mereka semua juga akan mati ya kan?"_

"_Masa bodoh dengan itu. Yang penting mana yang harus kusentuh?" ujar Jaden ketika melihat Azura datang dengan nampan berisi beberapa suntikkan dan botol cairan serta sarung tangan latex._

"_Cucuku dan boneka Yifan" ujar Zi Wei dingin, sambil matanya menatap terus kearah Himchan._

…

_Jimin merasakan kejanggalan setelah melihat Himchan masuk kemari, dan menemukan Qian, Zi Wei, Jaden, bahkan Wang Lei tidak ada ditempat setelah pelantikan dan memang pestanya kian 'panas' berkat 'hadiah' dari Kris. _

_Tiap bilik – bilik rumah ini penuh dengan suara desahan._

_Tapi bukan itu yang Jimin cari._

_Dia harus mencari 'keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi disini' terlebih kaki tangan Zi Wei seperti Azura, dan sikembar Caline dan Celine tidak terlihat._

_Ah panjang umur._

_Jimin melihat Azura masuk kedalam suatu tempat._

_Itu kamar Wang Lei._

…

Yifan sudah tahu semua dari Jimin. Rencananya telah diketahui oleh mata – mata Zi Wei yang bodohnya tidak terdeteksi oleh Yifan sejak dahulu.

"Kalian benar – benar ingin mati ditanganku…" geram Yifan.

"Ah, engkau pikir aku tidak tahu niat busukmu? Melemahkan semua orang dengan cairan itu? Kuakui engkau cukup cerdik tapi maaf akupun tak berminat dengan kolega – kolega itu, justru engkau memudahkanku mengambil semua saham mereka jika mereka semua sudah mati. Berbicara tentang anak buah? Ah… aku bisa mendapatkannya dimanapun." Ujar Zi Wei yang tampak main – main lalu berubah dingin.

"Habis kau ditanganku Keparat" ujar Luhan emosi ingin menerjang Zi Wei namun ditahan oleh Yifan .

"Ledakkan rumah ini" titah Sehun dingin pada Taehyung.

"Meledakkan rumah ini berarti sama saja meledakkan mainanmu Tuan Oh" ujar Jaden tak kalah dinginnya membuat Taehyung terhenti menekan tombol 'Start' dalam _tab_ miliknya.

Jaden pun menunjukkan sebuah kamera dimana di ruangan itu ada Tao, Jin, Jungkook, Jongin, Minseok, dan Himchan yang disekap disana dan ada bom aktif yang tertempel ditubuh mereka masing - masing tersebut.

"Tak ada cara lain selain one by one rupanya" ujar Minho mengeluarkan anak panahnya.

…

"Tch! Aku benci bermain – main dengan anak kecil" ujar Yongguk kesal dihadiahi kekehan oleh Jimin.

Ya saat ini kedua orang ini sedang membantu menjinakkan bom ditubuh Himchan untuk pertama kalinya dengan pisau – pisau yang dibawa oleh Jimin dipakaiannya.

Lalu mengapa mereka berdua tidak kelihatan saat Jaden memperlihatkan rekaman tadi?

Terima kasih untuk Jimin yang memprint foto dari kamera yang terpasang apik dalam tripod yang menjadi senderan kamera Jaden itu lalu menempelkannya ke lensa seolah – olah itu adalah rekaman bukannya sebuah foto.

"Mengapa aku terlebih dahulu…?" ujar Himchan pada Jimin dan Yongguk yang tengah berkutat sekarang.

"Eung…karna dirimu cucu menteri?" ujar Jimin asal.

"Kalian satpam yang itu…" ujar Himchan kemudian menatap lekat wajah Yongguk dan Jin

"Ingatanmu baik" kekeh dingin Yongguk, dirinya saat ini tengah fokus membongkar bom yang berada dalam dada Himchan.

"Kalian harus menyelamatkan Tao, Jongin, dan Minseok lebih dulu mere-"

"Aku tau. Mereka disuntikkan cairan aneh, lebih baik dirimu diam dan setelah lepas nanti bantu aku" ujar Yongguk tenang.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya dalam hatinya, ia tengah panik?

"Yongguk-shi…"

"…khamsahamnida…"

Dan Jimin berani bertaruh dengan seluruh absnya bahwa Yongguk tadi tersenyum meski sangat tipis sekali.

Ah karena anak – anak ini mereka semua jadi kalang kabut dibuatnya.

…

Posisi mereka benar – benar terjepit sekarang.

Panahan Minho serta tembakan dari Luhan, Kris, maupun juga Sehun tidak berefek apapun pada ke-enam orang dihadapannya.

Darah masih mengucur segar di lengan kanan Yifan akibat sabetan samurai dari Azura.

Perempuan itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Baik Luhan dan Sehun benar – benar harus ekstra hati hati.

Si kembar Caline dan Celine adalah pemain _boomerang_ yang handal.

Boomerang dengan pistol bukanlah lawan yang imbang. Seharusnya yang melawan dua orang ini adalah Minho yang notaben-nya seorang _arhery_ mungkin dapat mengimbangi duo kembar ini. Namun duo kembar ini dari awal menyerang mereka lebih dulu. Tiap peluru yang ditembakkan berhasil dihalau oleh boomerang milik mereka.

Dan boomerang itu berhasil melukai wajah mulus milih Luhan meski hanya sabetan kecil di pipi karna Luhan berhasil sedikit untuk mengelak dari serangan tiba – tiba itu.

Sementara Minho sangat kewalahan menghadapi Zi Wei dengan _soft gun_-nya.

Dibanding anak panah dengan peluru mana yang lebih cepat?

Sementara Taehyung sendiri harus memastikan tab Jaden itu ada dalam genggamannya apapun caranya namun ia tidak memiliki persenjataan apapun.

Hey dia selalu menjadi 'otak' daripada 'otot'!

"Hah…hari ini masih panjang" ujar Qian yang duduk manis memperhatikan mereka

…

_Jimin yang melihat Azura masuk kedalam kamar Wang Lei itu hanya mengintip sambil mencuri dengar ada apa kaki tangan Zi Wei itu kekamar Wang Lei yang notabennya sudah pensiun dari bisnis gelap ini._

"_Tuan memanggil saya?" ujar Azura._

"_Azura…"_

"_Ya Tuan…"_

"_Kau dahulu adalah anak yang kupungut dijalan untuk menemani Zi Wei dan sekarang pun sama"_

"_Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa anda Tuan"_

"_Tapi Zi Wei tidak pernah berubah…ia selalu bermain kelamin dengan manusia – manusia menjijikan itu…tanpa sadar ia jatuh hati pada seorang perempuan dan bodohnya…"_

"…_aku menyadarinya tepat saat diriku membunuhnya"_

…

Yongguk bernafas lega, bom di tubuh Himchan telah dinonaktifkan secara sempurna.

"Putuskan kabel biru, lalu kuning, lalu warna merah bertulis 'CODE-09' maka bomnya sudah tidak aktif dan bisa dilepaskan dari tubuh mereka" ujar Yongguk pada Jimin dan Himchan untuk membantu ia menuntaskan bom ini.

Sasaran mereka sekarang ialah bom yang berada pada tubuh Jin, Minseok, dan Jongin. Berhubung Jungkook sudah dinonaktifkan bomnya oleh Jimin sebeumnya dan hanya Tinggal Tao yang tersisa.

"_Lure them and hold a sec"_ monolog Yongguk.

…

Taehyung mengutuk sekutuk – kutuknya.

Barusan ia mendapat balasan dari Yongguk untuk bertahan sebentar lagi.

Rupanya Yongguk tidak sedang bermonolog, ditelinga mereka semua tertindik sebuah tindikan berwarna hitam yang merupakan _mic_ kecil sekaligus menjadi alat komunikasi mereka.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas berharap baby pandanya sudah aman, mengingat apa yang diupcakan Yongguk memberikan sinyal pertanda bahwa tugas Yongguk dan Jimin untuk menyelamatkan anak – anak polos itu sebentar lagi akan selesai

Ya sebenarnya dari tadi dirinya, Yifan, Minho, Luhan, dan Sehun mengalihkan mereka dari anak - anak itu. Terutama Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan Jaden dari tabnya karna tiap bom yang dinonaktifkan pasti akan ada _notice_ di tab itu untuk melihat berapa jumlah bom yang aktif.

Kondisi Taehyung sudah naas sekarang bibirnya robek berkat bogem mentah dari Jaden.

Yifan sendiri kemejanya telah robek disana sini dan luka sabetan dimana –mana.

Sehun, Luhan, dan Minho lebih naas karna anak panah dan peluru mereka habis sehingga terpaksa harus bermain dengan tangan kosong sementara pihak lawan masih punya beberapa senjata.

Azura sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak kalah buruk. Helai rambutnya banyak yang terpotong dan tangan kirinya yang terkena peluru Kris.

Caline hanya terluka sedikit karna tinju Sehun berhasil mengenai pipinya dan Celine yang dibanting oleh Luhan.

Zi Wei mungkin yang paling rapih, karna sedari tadi dia hanya melakukan _defence _dan _counter-attack_ terhadap Minho

Peperangan itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara notifikasi dari sebuah Tab mem -_pause_ sejenak pertandingan seru keduanya.

"_Bomb successfully unactivated"_

Dan suara itu berasal dari Tab milik Jaden.

"Sialan! Kalian sengaja mengecoh kami!" ujar Jaden kesal. Qian langsung ingin menuju kedalam kamar itu namun terjegat oleh sebuah ledakan

DUAR!

Bom itu membuat Qian, Jaden, Zi Wei, Azura, dan Caline Celine untuk merunduk karna posisi mereka lebih dekat dari sumber ledakan.

Rupanya Taehyung meledakkan bom kecil yang berada di ruang tamu karna itu yang paling dekat dengan posisi mereka semua yang masih di depan pintu masuk.

Taehyung tidak butuh tab Jaden lagi.

Jadi dia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menggunakan tab miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang permainan otot itu sangat amat tidak menyenangkan dan menimbulkan bekas menjijikkan" ujar Taehyung kesal karna bibirnya sempat terluka sedikit tadi.

Yifan tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan, reruntuhan beton itu ia lemparkan kearah Azura. Tiga beton besar menghimpit tubuh Azura dengan posisi masih telungkup akibat ledakan tadi.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu meski dirimu perempuan Azura" ujar Yifan dingin dan lelah.

Dia tidak tahu darimana dirinya punya kekuatan untuk melempar beton – beton itu yang pasti satu hal yang ia pikirkan ketika dia berusaha melempar beton itu.

Memastikkan Tao Selamat.

…

"…_aku menyadarinya tepat saat diriku membunuhnya"_

"…_jadi anda menyesal…?"_

"_Ya. Cucuku Gui Xian yang seharusnya kulatih untuk menjadi penerusku justru menjadi boneka Zi Wei. Aku tidak menyalahkan putraku karna memang Gui Xian terlampau mirip dengan ibunya. Orang yang dicintai Zi Wei sampai sekarang dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dibenaknya"_

"_Apa Tuan?"_

"_Dia akan menghabisi cucunya sendiri-Minseok dan Jongin- dan juga Kibum dan mengambil kembali Gui Xian. Namun dia memulai dari anak Gui Xian dan juga Tao karna kelahiran Tao membawa dendam untuk Qian dan Jaden. Qian yang mencintai Yunho dan Jaden yang mencintai Yifan untuk itu…"_

"_Untuk itu…?"_

"_Azura kau datang karna disuruh Zi Wei untuk mengambil sebuah cairan bukan?" ujar Wang Lei mengambil dua buah botol bening –sebesar obat tetes mata- berisikan cairan berwarna biru._

"_Ini adalah cairan yang membuat orang menjadi kanibal Azura…mereka akan memakan diri mereka sendiri…"_

_Jimin yang tengah menguping pun tersentak kaget._

"_Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan ini padamu…" ujar Wang Lei mengambil dua botol yang sama dengan cairan yang sama pula bedanya di dua botol itu terdapat label tertulis 'CCD-01'_

"_Racun ini memberikan mimpi buruk kepada para penggunanya dan satu – satunya cara untuk mengobatinya adalah menghapus ingatan mereka"_

"_Jika anda berminat untuk menolong anak kecil itu mengapa tidak sekalian anda memberikan cairan bohongan?"_

"_Anak kecil itu tidak seharusnya terlibat Azura…masa kecil mereka haruslah bahagia aku memang berniat menghapusnya"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatan tentang orang yang mereka cintai?"_

"…" _Wang Lei hanya terdiam merenung dan mengesap champagne miliknya._

"_Mereka bisa memulai hidup di kisah yang baru tanpa ada kisah lama yang penuh tangisan Azura…" ujar Wang Lei memandang kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya._

_Firasatnya selalu benar._

_Firasat yang mengatakan bahwa Jaden, Qian, dan Putranya akan habis pada malam pelantikan putranya sendiri._

"_Azura…engkau harus bertahan" ujar Wang Lei._

_Ya dia akan menyerahkan organisasi Feng Gang miliknya kepada Azura._

_Sementara Jimin sudah kabur entah kemana_

…

"_Kalian dimana sekarang?" ujar Jimin menelpon Taehyung. Setelah menelpon Yifan berkali – kali namun teleponnya selalu sibuk._

"_Kau menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat bodoh" ujar Taehyung disebrang sana._

"_KALIAN YANG BODOH! HANDPHONE KRIS SIBUK TERUS JADI AKU MENELPONMU. ANAK – ANAK PEJABAT ITU ADA DISINI!" ujar Jimin mengamuk. Untung teriakannya tenggelam oleh bisingnya pesta._

"_Mereka disana?" ujar suara yang sepertinya bukan Taehyung._

_Ini Sehun._

"_Ya. Dan aku akan mengabarkan kondisinya. Bom terpasang apik ditubuh mereka dan jelas aku butuh Yongguk disini. Jongin, Minseok, dan Tao akan disuntik oleh cairan aneh. Nah sekarang yang aku ingin jelaskan adalah bagaimana dapat 'mengevakuasi' mereka dengan selamat tanpa diketahui oleh Jaden, Qian, Zi Wei dan antek –anteknya?"_

"_Itu pertanyaan bodoh" ujar seseorang lain._

_Yifan._

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Ada tiga detik keheningan sampai suara Yongguk menginterupsi._

"_Jimin, kau tidak meninggalkan truk kan?"_

"_Tidak mem-"_

"_Ada pasokan bom – bom kecil yang Taehyung selipkan disana tiap – tiap bagian rumah engkau selipkan satu – satu dirumah itu. Kami sedang menuju kesana pastikan dirimu dan aku akan menyelamatkan mereka dan yang lain memecah perhatian mereka"_

_Dan setelahnya panggilan pun terputus._

…

_Yongguk dan Jimin kesulitan membuka bom yang ada di tubuh Tao. Bom yang ada di tubuh Tao sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain kabelnya lebih rumit butuh ekstra hati – hati dalam memilah – milah kabel, dan Yongguk baru menyadari bahwa mereka membuang – buang waktu._

"_Bom utama hanya ada pada tubuh Tao. Itu hanya bom pengalih yang ketika meledak hanya asap bau saja" ujar Yongguk tidak menyadarinya. Untung saja sampai saat ini mereka 'yang diluar' masih mampu mengecoh orang – orang itu._

_DEG_

"_Berhasil" ujar Yongguk._

"_Himchan tolong bantu bangunkan Jin dan Jungkook supaya dirimu dan Jin bisa memapah Jongin" ujar Jimin kemudian mengetahui bahwa Jin dan Jungkook hanya diberi obat bius saja. Tak berselang lama. Jin dan Jungkook bangun membantu Himchan memapah Jongin yang tubuhnya kian memucat dan membiru dia bergumam dalam ketakutan dan keringat dingin mengucur terus._

_Minseok yang berada dalam gendongan Jimin dan Tao yang berada dalam gendongan Yongguk pun serupa. Bahkan Tao lebih parah dia menggumam takut berkali – kali._

_Entah cairan apa yang disuntikkan oleh orang itu terhadap tiga anak ini._

_DUAR_

"_Hyung! Hiks…" Jungkook yang kaget mendengar suara ledakan refleks memeluk hyungnya, sedangkan Jin haya bisa tersenyum memaksa seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja._

…

Zhoumi datang disaat yang tepat. Ketika dirinya ditelpon Myungsoo dan Jimin yang memberi tahu bahwa mereka butuh pertolongan Zhoumi dan Henry-pasangannya- maka ia langsung tancap dari Yunan ke Seoul.

Hanya Zhoumi yang bisa memakai waktu lima jam dari China ke Seoul. Entah dia memakai pesawat jenis apa dengan rute apa, yang jelas saat ia bertandang kerumah ini. Rumah ini sudah rusak parah dibagian depan. Dan lucunya hanya _maid _yang lari pontang panting. Dibagian tembok yang sudah terbuka ia melihat beberapa orang melakukan seks dibilik – bilik kamar.

Ini benar benar kondisi yang amat kacau.

"Zhoumi…sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

Ah suara halus itu…

Zhoumi mengenangnya sangat.

Song Qian.

Ibu dari anaknya.

Malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Serta perusak rumah tangga sahabatnya.

Istri mana yang tega ingin memperkosa anaknya sendiri dan secara terang – terangan ingin memiliki sahabatnya yang notabennya saat itu istri sahabatnya tengah hamil?

Hanya Qian yang bisa.

"Lama tak bertemu…_bitchy_" ujar Zhoumi kemudian.

Mereka semua tampak kaget akan kehadiran Zhoumi sementara Henry sendiri langsung menuju kearah belakang.

Ah aku lupa bilang. Henry adalah dokter pribadi milik keluarga Wu sekaligus istri dari Zhoumi, semenjak insiden Zhoumi yang hampir mati akibat keracunan itu membuka pandangan Zhoumi akan Henry yang dari dulu selalu mencintainya meski dulu telah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putra.

Yifan terkekeh pelan.

Appanya datang disaat yang tepat.

Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan tenang, sulur hitamnya dimainkan oleh anak – anak angin nakal, ia bersiul dan berdendang sambil berjalan ke area 'kacau' tersebut selayaknya berjalan – jalan sore hari di taman. Ia santai namun pihak lawan langsung siaga kembali.

Aura _dominant_ ketara sekali menguar dalam diri Wu Besar tersebut. Orang perlu menggertak, angkuh, dan menajamkan matanya untuk membuat orang serasa disudutkan tapi dengan siulan, Zhoumi mampu menebar aura kecaman yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat marah.

Hey siapa yang mau jadi musuh keluarga Wu memangnya? Tidak akan pernah ada.

Setelah berhadapan dengan Yifan, Zhoumi menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak menyangka mantan istrinya berubah menjadi rivalnya.

"Mereka salah melawan Wu Besar dan Wu Muda" ujar Taehyung prihatin ketika melihat Zhoumi mengeluarkan sepasang pistol kembar bermotifkan naga di gagangnya, dan satunya ia berikan kepada Yifan.

Yah mereka salah besar berani menjadi musuh keluarga Wu bahkan menganggu ketenangan keluarga itu.

…

Henry segera menuju belakang dan mengarahkan anak – anak itu kemobilnya ia sempat melewati 'arena' itu namun enggan melihatnya.

Bahkan suara tembakannya saja sudah menjadi alarm tersendiri untuk Henry.

"Hiks…kookie mau pulang huweee" Henry hanya mampu mengelus bocah yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Ia kenal baik dengan bocah – bocah ini terutama Tao, karna ibunya menjadi asisten pribadi Henry dulu sebelum menikah dengan Yunho dan dirinya yang ditarik menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Wu.

Henry menaruh Jongin dan Minseok di jok depan dan pengemudi sementara Tao ditidurkan dipaling belakang mengingat kondisi dirinya paling parah. Henry sudah dengar penjelasan dari Jimin tentang cairan itu, Himchan yang memberi tahu nama cairan itu ketika sempat melihatnya juga sudah memberi tahu kepada Henry sehingga Henry bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Yang ia tangani pertama adalah Tao. Bocah itu paling parah. Selain karna CCD-01 adalah sejenis virus berbahaya bagi anak _prematur_ seperti Tao juga karna dosisnya lima kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang lainnya. Kulit Tao yang sedari dulu sensitive seakan mengatakan segalanya. Bocah itu pucat dan membiru layaknya mayat, darah tak berhenti keluar dari hidungnya setelah dirinya pingsan dalam tidurnya.

CCD-01 memang memberikan efek halusinasi berlebih dan ini sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk anak – anak karna pemakaian ini digunakan untuk para tahanan yang 'tutup mulut' terpaksa diberikan ini supaya mereka mau bicara. Cara satu – satunya adalah menghilangkan ingatan mereka. Tapi yang pertama Henry lakukan adalah menyuntikkan anti-biotik terhadap Tao dan itu juga dilakukan oleh Yongguk dan Taehyung yang memang disuruh Henry untuk bergabung, sementara Jimin menggantikan Taehyung disana. Henry tahu Yongguk dan Taehyung paham dengan cara menyuntik, mengukur dosis, dan tensi, serta detak jantung. Setelah itu mereka kembali menyuntikkan cairan bening seperti air mineral yang diduga sebagai obat untuk menghalau sebentar pengaruh CCD-01 itu dan berhasil pada Jongin dan Minseok yang dalam pingsannya mulai tampak tenang.

Sementara Henry masih berkutat dengan Tao, dia menyuntikkan berbagai cairan untuk menghambat pendarahan didalam tubuhnya yang berakibat dirinya yang mimisan, gangguan CCD-01 itu dan lain sebagainya. Henry kelimpungan dibuatnya namun Henry berhasil, kondisi Tao berangsur stabil. Ia segera memasang _inhaler_ untuk membantu anak itu bernafas.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil truk terpakir di sebelah mobil mereka yang dipastikan Henry berisi suaminya, Yifan, Minho, Luhan, Sehun, dan Jimin. Taehyung dan Yongguk ikut masuk kedalam dan truk itupun pergi. Henry paham. Anak – anak ini anak – anak orang penting di Korea Selatan urusannya akan lebih rumit jika mereka itu semua ketahuan terlibat. Tidak seperti Henry yang mampu mengatakan bahwa ia seorang turis yang melewati daerah ini mendengar suara ledakan lalu mendekat dan menyelamatkan nyawa anak ini.

"Kalian…apapun yang terjadi cukup katakan bahwa kalian diculik dan ada segerombolan orang menyerang lalu kalian pun kabur sambil membawa teman masing – masing jangan beritahu polisi tentang _samchon – samchon_ itu eotte?" ujar Henry kemudian. Himchan, Jin, dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham dan Henry menelpon pihak berwajib sebagai seorang warga sipil yang menemukan sebuah kejadian menakutkan tak sampai lima menit kemudian, para orang tua itu datang sambil membawa polisi dan ambulance.

Para polisi segera mengevakuasi rumah itu dan menangkap yang masih hidup. Azura salah satunya bersama Wang Lei. Sedangkan yang lain mati mengenaskan. Bekas sabetan, tinjuan, bahkan tengkorak yang retak atau mata yang keluar.

Orang tua yang paling shock tentu Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Kibum dan Yunho bahkan tak bisa menahan air mata mereka keluar setelah pihak ambulan meng-evakuasi Jongin, Minseok, dan Tao dari mobil Henry dan memasukkan ketiga anak yang tak berdosa itu kedalam ambulan. Sunggyu menciumi Himchan berkali – kali dan memeluknya sambil menangis, bersyukur anaknya selamat. Sedangkan Jungsoo pun tak jauh berbeda. Ia kehilangan kata – kata ketika Jungkook lari dan memeluknya sambil menangis sementara Jin dipeluk hangat oleh ayahnya.

"Kami berterima kasih pada laporan anda pak dan juga pada pertolongan pertama anda" ujar salah satu polisi yang Henry mungkin pikir adalah kepala polisi itu mengingat beberapa staff dan anggota Tim Evakuasi dan otopsi hilir mudik memberikan laporan kepadanya. Himchan dan Jin yang ditanyai polisi menurut sesuai kata Henry. Jungkook tidak dapat dimintai keterangan karna dirinya masih shock dan jelas orang tuanya beserta orang tua Tao dan Jongin Minseok menolak anaknya untuk dimintai keterangan setelah mereka sadar sekalipun.

…

_One Weeks Later_

_Seoul Hospital_

Jongin dan Minseok sudah sadar dan pulih kembali setelah terapi tapi mereka tidak dapat mengingat apapun yang terjadi dua tahun belakangan ini sesuai dugaan Wang Lei saat itu. Himchan, Jin dan Jungkook hanya pasrah ketika para samchonnya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tak mengungkit kembali kenangan saat di TK, di Departement Store, bahkan kenangan akan Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah namun mereka bisa membuka lembaran baru

Yongguk dan Jimin semakin dekat dengan Himchan dan Jin. Dan kedua orang tua anak itu juga memberi lampu hijau mengingat mereka yang menolong putranya. Ya para orang tua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Henry datang kerumah sakit bersama Zhoumi dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi setelah awak media itu sudah tak hinggap lagi dirumah sakit.

Sementara Jungkook akan merengek kesal melihat Jin hyung kesayangannya mengabaikannya karena Yongguk dan akan duduk dipojokkan bersebelahan dengan Taehyung yang memang selalu malas gerak. Dan pasti Jungkook akan mem-_pout_ bibirnya lucu disusul kekehan Taehyung.

Para anak TK datang silih berganti menjenguk bersama Seohyun dan Taemin meski Minseok dan Jongin hanya mengingat mereka sedikit namun keduanya tampak nyaman pada kesemuanya seolah – olah mereka tak tampak sedang hilang ingatan dan Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

Taemin dan Minho bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah mereka sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan dan sudah mulai berbicara dengan pihak _EO (Event Organizer)_

Tao sendiri masih dalam ICU meski kondisi tubuhnya sudah mulai stabil, tapi Tao masih enggan membuka matanya dan detak jantung serta tensinya terkadang suka naik turun.

Yifan lah yang selalu setia menatap jiwanya itu dari jendela karna ruang ICU milik Tao masih belum boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Dia mewarisi keseluruhan dari boojae, bahkan tidur mereka pun mirip. Tenang dan Damai" ujar Yunho membuat Yifan memandang kembali kearah ranjang itu dimana ada sosok rapuh dengan segala alat medis yang terpasang didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku melanggar janjiku. Aku menyakitinya" ujar Yifan kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan air mata yang tanpa dikomando jatuh sendiri melewati pipinya.

"Engkau sudah berusaha Yifan. Jangan limpahkan kesalahanmu setidaknya dirimu tidak se-mengenaskan Luhan dan Sehun yang hanya bisa melihat Jongin dan Minseok sembunyi – sembunyi meski Kibum dan Kyuhyun telah menyetujui mereka"

"Aku tak akan bisa bayangkan hari itu dimana aku terpaksa lari dan membiarkan dia dimobil Henry sendirian"

"Sudahlah Yifan. Saatnya buka lembaran baru. Dokter juga sudah memberi kesimpulan ingatan mereka bisa kapan saja balik namun yang dipastikan adalah kondisi mental mereka harus sudah cukup siap mengingatnya nanti" ujar Yunho menepuk pundak Yifan sekali lagi sambil menunggu dokter yang baru datang tadi keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Tao sudah sepenuhnya stabil Yunho-shi. Ia bisa dipindahkan kerawat inap dan dalam tiga jam kedepan ia sudah membuka matanya kembali" ujar dokter tersebut.

Dan kabar itu cukup membuat Yifan tenang.

…

_2033.12.15_

_Kim Mansion._

Jongin menguap malas dari tempat tidurnya, Monggu membangunkan dirinya dengan menjilat pipi pemuda itu.

Kim Jongin. Bocah berusia 13 tahun itu telah menginjakkan kakinya sebagai murid _Seoul Academy Junior High School_ dengan bangga.

Tak ada yang berubah dari Jongin. Sifat cerianya, manjanya, mata _puppy_nya, rambut halusnya yang kecoklatan, bibir penuhnya, dan kulit tannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali tingginya bertambah sedikit.

"HEISH MONGGU-YA INI LIBUR MUSIM SALJU JADI JANGAN GANGGU AKU EOHHH" rengek Jongin membuat seseorang dari pintu menggebuknya dengan bola kasti. Jongin melihat kearah si pelempar bola yang sedang terkekeh menggunakan piyama, kacamata besar, dan dua gelas susu hangat ditangannya.

"Minseok hyung~~~" ujar Jongin merengek kemudian membuat orang itu semakin terkekeh.

Yah pemuda berumur empat belas tahun itu berambut coklat emas, berkulit seputih susu, bermata _doe_, berbibir _curly_ dan tampak seperti baozi merupakan pelaku pemukul bola yang mengenai kepala Jongin.

Kim Min Seok.

Kedua pemuda Kim itu tumbuh semakin menawan sekarang.

Minseok datang sambil memberikan segelas lagi susu untuk Jongin.

"Siapa yang bilang libur hitam! Masih ada tiga hari lagi untuk kita masuk sekolah" ujar Minseok menaikkan kacamatanya.

Ya matanya min akibat kebiasannya menjadi kutu buku.

Dan sontak saja Jongin mengerang kecewa yang sekali lagi membuat Minseok terkekeh.

Tak ada yang lebih menarik dari mengerjai adiknya.

…

_Mansion Huang._

"HWAAAA MAMA KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU! ADA TUGAS YANG MESTI KUSERAHKAN PADA KEYNIE!" teriak pemuda yang terbangun karna jatuh dari kasur lalu melihat jam dinakasnya.

Sungguh tidak elit.

"MAMA SUDAH BANGUNKAN SAYANG TAPI KAMU TIDAK MAU BANGUN JUGA" ujar Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam kamar pemuda itu memasukkan semua barang kedalam tas putranya dan menyiapkan baju hangat putranya.

Berhubung ini musim salju sekolah membiarkan mereka memakai baju bebas.

"BOOJAE TOLONG BANTU AKU MEMAKAI DASI!" dan Jaejoong kembali keluar menuju kamarnya.

"Astaga Yunho! Sampai kapan dirimu tidak bisa memakai dasi?" ujar Jaejoong kesal namun tetap membantu Yunho menyimpulkan dasi dan ditanggapi Yunho oleh kekehan.

"MOM! KENAPA BATHUP BERISI SUSU DAN MADU LAGI!?"

"KULITMU MASIH SENSITIVE SAYANG" ujar Jaejoong yang juga teriak.

Terpaksa Yunho mengasihani pasrah telinganya,karna secara tidak langsung Jaejoong teriak di hadapannya.

Poor Yunho

…

Tao tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang dibilang paling _menarik_ untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Sulur hitamnya yang masih lembut, wangi khasnya, bibir _kitten_nya yang merekah dan merona, kulitnya yang selembut embun dan sehalus sutra, postur tubuhnya yang cenderung langsing dan sintal dibagian –ekhem- pantat.

Dia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi perempuan sekalipun.

Tao turun tangga dengan amat rusuh.

"Baba aku pergi dengan bus saja. Bye – bye. Love you Mom! Love you Baba!" ujar Tao mengunyah kasar rotinya dan meminum susunya seteguk dan mengambil sepotong roti dan sekotak susu lalu ngacir pergi.

"YAK HUANG ZI TAO BEKALMU!" ujar Jaejoong kesal merasa dirinya terabaikan oleh anak sendiri dan suaminya yang sibuk menelpon dengan sekretaris sambil sarapan dan memakai kaus kakinya.

"Aku akan protes pada pimpinan Negara untuk memberikan libur banyak untuk warga sipil" gerutu Jaejoong.

…

"Woah rekor Tao! Dirimu berhasil melewati pintu pagar setelah dua detik tersisa kita harus merayakan ini!" ujar Jungkook bertepuk tangan sendiri karna dia sendiri memang menunggu Tao.

"Dirimu meledekku atau apa" ujar Tao mencibir lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Jungkook.

"Mana hyungdeul dan yang lain?"

"Dikantin. Hari ini guru rapat karna ada tiga pengganti guru baru" ujar Jungkook.

"Tahu gitu aku tidak usah masuk sekolah" ujar Tao.

"Kalau gitu, Key akan teriak sepanjang waktu meratapi tugas kelompoknya bersamamu seperti ini 'AH~~~ TIDAK~~~ TUGAS PENYELAMATKU~~' lalu menangis sepanjang hari" membuat mereka berdua terkekeh lalu berlarian menuju kantin.

Ah apa aku lupa bilang bahwa anak – anak TK itu kembali berada disekolah yang sama?

…

"Jadi siapa guru yang diganti dan penggantinya?" ujar Jungkook setelah mereka semua berkumpul dan semuanya memesan _honey toast_ dan segelas susu hangat.

"Sepertinya guru ekskul. Yang sudah confirmed guru tari dan vocal" ujar Jieun yang datang bersama Yura dan Ahra. Ah sekarang Jieun lebih sering dipanggil IU.

"Padahal diriku sudah nyaman dengan Ahn songsaeng. Sayang ia hamil dan harus mengambil cuti" keluh Jongin.

"Iya aku juga. Apalagi kalau kita harus _matchmaking_ kembali padahal aku sudah nyaman dengan Hyungseong"ujar Hyuna mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Dipasangkan dengan aku memangnya kenapa?" celetuk Jiyeong yang akrab disapa GD.

"Dirimu kan _poppin style_ lagian dirimu sudah cocok trio dengan Jongin dan Jungkook. Lalu menjadi tiga uke idaman di club dance deh~"

"YAK!" ujar mereka bertiga dihadiahi kekehan dari semuanya.

Ah~ matchmaking yang dimaksudkan Hyuna adalah ritual club dance apabila ada pergantian guru tari. Mereka diadu dan hasil adunya dijadikan duo, trio, ataupun grup.

"Bagaimana dengan vocal?" ujar GD mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ya GD, Jongin, dan Jungkook paling benci dibilang uke, cantik, imut, atau manis. Mereka menganggap diri mereka itu manly.

Yah namanya juga anak – anak harap dimaklum ya/?

"Tidak ada pergantian namun menambah satu untuk guru _baking vocal_ lagipula aku juga kasihan dengan Lee Saem dia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengontrol anak – anak. Aku setuju dengan penambahan" ujar Himchan.

"Yah aku juga, lagipula memang sebentar lagi Lee Saem mau pensiun kan?" ujar Minseok menambahi.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

Lee saem adalah guru laki – laki yang sudah berumur lima puluh lima tahun. Ia tua namun perangainya baik dan lembut semua anak menyukainya dan guru pun segan padanya. Bahkan ada legenda tiga anak berandal menjadi taat peraturan oleh karena dirinya.

"Aku berharap Lee Saem masuk kedalam teater walaupun sebentar" Keluh Sohee. Ya hanya Tao dan Sohee lah yang masuk club teater. Itupun mereka berdua selalu menjadi pohon – pohon atau domba – domba atau peran figuran lainnya.

"Tao, jangan lupa habis ini berikan tugas kita pada Jung Saem, arra?" ujar Key. Yah semua anak tau Key itu anak yang paling super duper kejam kalau berurusan dengan nilai dan tugas.

"Hati – hati nanti kepalamu botak seperti Einstein!" canda GD disusul Hyuna

"Iya nanti tidak ada seme yang mau sama kamu lo~"

"KIM HYUN AH!"

Dan para namja disitu tidak bisa untuk tidak teriak jika Hyuna sudah membahas seme, uke, top, bottom, dan yang berhubungan dengan yaoi lainnya.

Hyuna memang mengerikan.

…

_KrisTao – Protect You._

"Taonie" ujar Key masuk kedalam hall melihat Tao sedang membantu yang lain mendekor panggung untuk teater musim ini.

"Apa dirimu sudah selesai?" ujar Key.

"Eung sebentar lagi. Aku hanya tinggal memastikan _hidrolik_ tirai berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak" ujar Tao dari atas atap panggung yang sedang mengecek _roll_ tirai panggung mereka.

"Tao tugasnya sudah kusempurnakan tolong nanti kamu taruh di meja Jung Saem. Aku mesti ke ruang guru vocal yang baru ada jadwal dan beberapa hal penting lainnya yang aku berikan padanya."

"Arraseo!" teriak Tao dari atas.

Tao masih sibuk diatas atap panggung itu tanpa sadar temannya yang dibawah sedang mengecek _remote control_ dan tanpa ia ketahui ia menekan penutup tirai hingga membuat roll yang berada di kaki tao bergerak membuat Tao tergelincir jatuh ke bawah.

"TAO AWAS!" panik temannya.

HAP

Ketika Tao bebas melayang jatuh seseorang berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum terbentur kepanggung. Tao yang sedari tadi menutup matanya membuka matanya perlahan ia melihat seorang pemuda bermata elang dan berambut sama dengan karakter _jack frost_.

Pemuda itu menurunkan Tao dengan hati – hati. Sebelum Tao mengucapkan terima kasih seluruh teman – temannya menghampirinya membuat pemuda dewasa berjas hitam tadi terpaksa mundur dan keluar dari panggung.

"Taonie gweanchana!?" Sohee yang pertama kali melihat Tao, menatap Tao cemas.

"Nde gweanchanayo" ujar Tao mencoba menenangkan.

"Jeongmal gweanchana?" tanya salah satu sunbaenim mereka, Zelo.

"Nde! Gweancahana!" ujar Tao mantap sambil tersenyum untuk membuktikkan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

"Taonie mianhae karna kecerobohanku dirimu hampir masuk rumah sakit tadi"ujar pelaku remote control tadi, Hani.

"Gweanchana Hani-ya aku sudah tidak apa – apa jangan bersedih begitu ini hanya kecelakaan" ujar Tao.

"Syukurlah dirimu tidak apa – apa. Lain kali kalian semua harus hati – hati dalam mengerjakan tugas baik untuk diri kalian sendiri maupun orang lain. Arraseo?" ujar saem mereka.

"Nde~" ujar mereka serempak.

"Yasudah lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian" ujar Saem. Semuanya pun balik ke tugas masing – masing.

Namun Tao bergeming sejenak.

Ia lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda tadi.

…

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai di aula teater, ia menuju ruangan Jung Saem yang kosong melompong. Mungkin masih rapat di ruang dewan. Ia ingin meletakkan tugasnya diatas meja tersebut namun terpekur sejenak _name table _di meja itu bukanlah 'Jung Soo' melainkan.

'Wu Yi Fan'

Apa iya dia salah ruangan?

"Perasaan…ini ruangan Jung Saem…" ujar Tao kebingungan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah ruangan. Tapi memang ruangan ini tampak sedikit tidak familiar bagi Tao. Sejak kapan saemnya mempunyai lukisan naga yang memeluk panda?-liat ava author-

"Ruangan Jung Saem pindah kelantai dua" suara berat itu mengejutkan Tao. Ia pun segere berbalik.

Pemuda yang menolongnya tadi.

"Ah begitu rupanya…"ujar Tao sedikit canggung. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil memegang box berisi ATK nya.

"Ah Wu Songsaenim…khamsahamnida untuk pertolongannya tadi" ujar Tao membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat untuk menyatakan ketulusannya sekaligus hormatnya.

'Songsaenim baru rupanya' inner Tao

"Apa dirimu terluka?" ujar songsaenim itu kemudian setelah menaruh dan menata barangnya.

"Ah itu saya tidak mendapat luka apapu-" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika songsaenim itu dengan lancangnya melepas _syal_ miliknya dan menurunkan sedikit sweater-nya sampai bahu.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkan luka ini?" ujar Yifan menatap sebuah luka kemerahan, ada sisa darah disana.

"Ah ini saat diatas atap panggung tadi aku tidak hati – hati sehingga saat ngelas besi aku terkana percikan apinya. Tidak apa – apa songsaenim saya bis-"

"Duduklah" ujar Yifan mendudukkan Tao disofa dan mengambil kotak P3K dan membersihkan luka dibahu Tao.

Seharusnya Tao bisa protes dan menolak namun ada bagian lain dari dalam tubuhnya yang menahannya untuk tetap disini. Ia tidak merasa canggung dengan guru baru ini dan satu hal yang membingungkannya.

Wajah itu…

Serasa Tao pernah melihatnya…

Tapi dimana?

Itu masih membayang – bayang di diri Tao.

"Seharusnya dirimu menjaga tubuhmu dengan lebih baik. Kulitmu sangat sensitive bukan?"

"Darimana saem tahu, kulit saya sensitive…?" pertanyaan sendu Tao menghentikan pergerakkan Yifan.

Andai Tao tahu.

Seberapa besar keinginan Yifan memeluk orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Tao-ya….bahkan 'sangat dekat'" ujar Yifan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ya dia, Sehun, serta Luhan menghilang beberapa tahun untuk mengurus kekecauan yang mereka buat di pelabuhan dan di rumah Wang Lei mengurus para mafia – mafia yang telah meninggal sehingga Yifan mengambil alif semua saham para mafia itu dan menjadikannya sebagai miliknya.

Dan sekarang ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Tao.

Anak ini tidak banyak berubah. Hanya satu yang berubah.

Dia semakin menawan.

"Eum…anda tahu Wu Songsaenim, saya mesti kembali ke-" ucapan Tao terhenti karna melihat sesuatu yang ada di meja Yifan yang pasti ada setelah Yifan menaruh barang dari box tadi karna saat Tao datang meja itu masih kosong dan sekarang telah diisi oleh barang – barang.

Tapi ada suatu barang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah figura…

Didalam figura itu ada sebuah gambar khas anak – anak dimana gambar tersebut terlihat sebuah rumah besar sebagai latar backgroundnya, ada tiga orang namja. Salah satu namja memakai jas hitam putih memeluk seorang namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang memakai _flower crown_ dari bunga tulip kecil berwarna – warni.

Tao kenal dengan gambar ini.

Ini gambaran foto keluarganya pertama kali saat ia lahir.

Yifan yang melihat Tao terdiam mengikuti arah pandangan Tao pun tersenyum. Itu adalah gambar Tao sendiri yang ia curi sebelum hari mengenaskan itu.-Chapter 9-

"Healer time…" gumam Yifan.

"Healer time…" ujar Tao juga.

"_Ini sudah malam maomao. Mengapa belum tidur hm?"_

"_Aku sedang menggambar!"_

"_Oh ya gambar apa?"_

"_Ayo kesana!"_

Tao menegang sendiri, suara apa yang ada didalam pikirannya?

"Maaf songsaenim sepertinya saya harus segera perg-"

"_Ini appa…" _

"_Dan…yang ini aku…" _

"_Ini eomma…" _

"Ugh.." keluh Tao, kepalanya sakit sekali. Apa ini? Ada apa? Seluruh pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya.

"Tao gweanchanayo?"ujar Yifan panik ketika Tao mengeluh sakit.

"_Gege aku menggambar ini karna foto yang itu terlalu besar, jadi tidak bisa dibawa kemana - mana…" _

"_Itu foto keluarga…" _

"_Ya aku tahu maomao"_

"_Suatu hari nanti… gege juga ada disana…"_

DEG

DEG

DEG

Tao mengenali suara anak kecil itu. Itu suara dirinya, tapi siapa suara pemuda itu? Seberapa usaha Tao mengingatnya semakin sakit kepalanya.

"Taonie…gweanchana…?"

DEG

Suara ini sama seperti suara Wu Saem!?

"_Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Tao-ya….bahkan 'sangat dekat'"_

"Wu Saem…neo…nuguya…neo nuguya?" tanya Tao kemudian menatap mata elang itu lekat.

"_Gege bukan orang yang baik maomao untuk bersanding di foto keluarga itu…" _

"_Healer Time!" _

"_Eh?"_

"_Healer Time! Itu adalah peri waktu yang memperbaiki keadaan dimasa depan! Tapi kita harus berusaha dengan keras agar Healer Time membantu kita untuk memperbaiki masa depan…jadi gege jangan menyerah nde! Gege orang yang sangat baik~~~~~~"_

"_Tidurlah. Healer Time tidak suka pada orang – orang yang tidur larut malam" _

"_Aye captain!" _

Tao membeku.

"Kris gege…?" ujar Tao lirih.

Kris bergeming. Itu panggilan Tao untuknya, Kris.

Tao mengingatnya.

"Ugh…appo…" ujar Tao kemudian merasakan sakit semua ingatannya perlahan memasuki kepalanya. Saat ia TK, saat ia tersesat di taman dan bertemu dengan Kris pertama kalinya. dan saat ia diculik yang menyebabkan ia hilang ingatan.

"Taonie ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"ujar Kris yang semakin panik ingin menggendong Tao tapi tertahan oleh tangan Tao yang menahan tanganya.

"Neo…Kris gege…machji?" tanya Tao sekali lagi. Kris bergeming.

"Jawab aku saem…neo Kris gege…majjayeo?" tanya Tao sekali lagi, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tao…dirimu belum siap mengingat sem-"

"JAWAB AKU SAEM PPALI!NEO KRIS GEGE MAJJAYEO!?" teriak Tao sekali lagi kali ini sampai mengguncang tubuh Kris dan menangis.

Kris terdiam.

Tao mengingat semuanya.

Dan merasa dibohongi selama ini.

Bukan hanya setahun dua tahun.

Tapi delapan tahun.

"Dimana gege selama ini hiks…" tanya Tao. Kris kebingungan ingin menjawab apa.

"Dimana gege selama ini hiks…NEO EODIGGA!? Hiks… JAWAB AKU SAEM PPAL-" ucapan Tao terhenti kala Kris mencium bibir itu lembut. Menyalurkan kesedihannya, kebahagiannya, kebingungannya, dan juga cintanya.

"Heumph…" desahan itu membuat Kris ingin berbuat jauh. Ia menidurkan tao disofa, menggeser semua peralatan medis itu. Tao memukul pundak itu karna merasa kehabisan oksigen dan Yifan melepasnya memandangi bahu Tao yang sedari tadi terekspos bebas dan bibir itu yang menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Yang perlu kamu tahu adalah. Aku begitu mencintaimu dan ingin melindungi mu semampuku"

Dan ucapan itu menjadi awal pergulatan mereka.

…

"Akhh!" Tao meringis kesakitan saat kejantanan itu benar – benar sudah tertanam dalam holenya. Holenya berkedut memberikan efek mengerut dan memijat bagi junior Kris dan itu menyiksanya.

"Tao…sstt…gweanchana sayang….rileks…" ujar Kris memeluk tubuh itu. Serasa tenang Kris kembali mempercepat hujamannya.

"Akhh~~ahh~~~ge..gegehhh..hah…ughh…ahhh~"

Dan biarkan kedua insan itu menikmati surga mereka.

…

_LuMin – Love You._

Key dan Minseok sekarang berada di ruang guru atas nama 'Xi Lu Han' untuk memberikan jadwal guru barunya ini untuk berlatih

Dan sekarang Minseok benar – benar terjepit sekarang.

Guru barunya ini yang sedang menghimpit perempuan yang bra-nya sudah terbuka.

Dan Key yang tengah mangap dengan tidak elit.

"Ekhem" ujar Minseok memecah keheningan. Guru yang Minseok ketahui bernama Ahn Songsaenim itu merapikan pakaiannya dan buru – buru pergi.

Sementara Key masih shock sekarang.

GURU JADI – JADIAN DI TK NYA SEKARANG MENJADI GURU EKSKUL NYA?

"Key…" tegur Minseok melihat Key yang tampak aneh.

"Kim Ki Bum" tegur Minseok kedua kalinya dan Key masih belum bergeming.

"Yak Kim Ki Bum!"

"HUWAAAA!MALDO ANDWAE!"

….

Disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang.

Disofa yang dikhususkan untuk para tamu guru.

"Ehem…jadi ini tugasku ya hmm…hmmm…hmmm" ujar Luhan mencoba fokus pada kertas schedulenya.

Minseok menangkap ada yang aneh disini. Key tampak seperti mengenali seseorang dan Lu Saem yang tidak ingin membuat _eye contact_ dengan Key.

"Key, apa dirimu mengenal Lu Saem?"

"Tentu saja dia kan-"

"Aha! Aku bingung dengan code – code disini. Minseok ah tolong jelaskan" ujar Luhan memotong pembicaraan. Minseok pun dengan berat hati menjelaskan dan selagi menjelaskan Luhan membuat kode pada Key untuk tutup mulut dan keluar dari ruangannya. Key pun yang paham segera pura – pura mengangkat telepon.

"YEOBEOSEYEO?AH GEURM-SHI!? AH ANNYEONG-HASEYO GEURIMSHI. NDE. NDE. NDE~~.NDE CHAKAMANYEO…SINYALNYA JELEK..YEO…YEOEBEOSEYEO!? CHAKAMANYEO AKU SEDANG MENCARI SINYAL" ujar Key lalu ngacir pergi seakan mencari sinyal.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu Key kalau menelpon, handphonenya terbalik" ujar Minseok kemudian.

…

Tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari ini.

Dihadapannya sekarang wajah yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Wajah yang tak pernah ia lupakan meski ia banyak bermain dengan perempuan.

"Nah saem ada yang mau ditanyakan?"ujar Minseok lalu beralih ke wajah Saemnya yang terus memandanginya lekat"

"Neo…neomu Yeopeoseo…" ujar Luhan bebas. Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya.

Hey dia menemukan saem ini dalam kondisi ingin melakukan _this and that_ dan sekarang Saemnya itu ingin menggombalinya?

"Ah khamsahamnida Lu Saem, kalau begitu saya per"

"Apa dirimu tidak mengingatku?" tanya Luhan cukup membuat Minseok tahu terselip harapan disana.

"Nde…?" hanya itu yang bisa Minseok lontarkan.

"Ah…sepertinya aku sudah hilang ya…" ujar Luhan lalu bersender di sofa tersebut dan terkekeh.

Namun cukup membuat Minseok mengerti ada rasa kecewa dan kesedihan disana.

Dan lagi kenapa juga Saem itu bersedih

Dan…dia yang ikut bersedih juga.

Sebenarnya Minseok merasa familiar dengan orang ini.

Tapi dimana ya dia pernah bertemu?

"_Eungh….Luhan hyung..?"_

Minseok terkesiap.

Dia memanggil Lu Saem dengan hyung?

"_Luhan….ie….hyung…?"_

DEG

Sudah pasti ini suaranya.

Ada apa ini kepalanya sakit sekali.

"Anno Lu Saem aku harus pergi kepalaku mendadak sakit. Annyeong" ujar Minseok berdiri dan membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi

"_Luhannie hyung…berbaliklah…aku ingin menggosok badan bagian depan"_

BRUK

Minseok tidak kuasa menahan sakit dikepalanya. Tubuhnya limbung hingga jatuh.

"Minseok-ah!" panik Luhan lalu menggendong Minseok dan mendudukkanya di sofa.

"Neo gweanchana?"

"Nde. Gweanchanayo saem"

"_Eungh….Luhan hyung..?"_

"_Luhan….ie….hyung…?"_

"_Luhannie hyung…berbaliklah…aku ingin menggosok badan bagian depan"_

"Ughh…" kepalanya benar – benar sakit sekali.

Kalimat itu berputar – putar dikepalanya layaknya kaset rusak.

"_Hyung, kau ingin mandi? Biar punggung hyung kugosok"_

"_Keluarkan saja sayang…."_

"_I Love You." _

"Maldo andwae…" ujar Minseok.

Ingatannya muncul ketika orang dihadapannya ini menciumnya lembut, dan menyatakan cintanya.

Minseok ingat sekarang.

Sangat mengingatnya.

"Hiks…" hanya tangisan yang keluar saat ia menatap mata rusa itu. Luhan panik dibuatnya.

"Minseok ah bagian mana yang sakit beritahu aku" ujar Luhan.

"Hiks…bagaimana bisa hiks…dirimu…hiks…menghilang bertahun – tahun lamanya hiks…Luhanie hyung?"

Dan kali ini Luhan yang terdiam.

Luhan tidak sepenuhnya hilang dalam kehidupan bocah baozi itu

…

"Aku begitu membencimu, hyung bermain kasar!" ujar Minseok menarik kasar selimutnya. Luhan terkekeh dan merapatkan selimutnya.

Keduanya berada didalam sofa dan selimut yang sama dengan posisi junior Luhan masih tertanam dalam di hole Minseok.

"Appo…?" tanya Luhan.

"Hatiku lebih sakit melihatmu bermain dengan Ahn Saem"

"Perempuan itu menggodaku dan aku butuh pelepasan"

"Kalau begitu nikahi saja Ahn Saem"

Satu hal yang Luhan ketahui sekarang.

Minseok itu tipe uke tsundere.

"Hey chagi"

"Mwo?"

"Saranghae" ujar Luhan lalu menghujam kembali hole tersebut.

"Yak-eungh…Luhanieh hyung…henti..kanh…ah~~"

"Ronde kedua sayang"

…

_HunKai - Hold You._

Baik GD dan Jungkook kebingungan sekarang.

Hari ini jadwal grup mereka berlatih dan dilatih oleh pelatih baru pertama kali dan mereka menemukan Oh Se Hun disana.

Gasp!

GD dan Jungkook bahkan bingung harus berkata apa dengan guru yang mengajak mereka senam SKJ terbaru/? Di TK dahulu.

"Eung…aku permisi dulu perutku sakit annyeong~~~" ujar Jungkook lalu ngacir pergi.

"Aku akan menolong Jungkook di UKS" ujar GD mengejar Jungkook.

Tinggalah Jongin sendirian dengan kecanggungan.

"Ah. Annyeong haseyo, chounen Kim Jong In imnida. Bangaseupmida Oh Songsaenim" ujar Jongin membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Ah. Jongin? Nama yang manis" ujar Sehun pura – pura tidak mengenal Jongin.

"Eum…apa latihannya di batalkan hari ini?" ujar Jongin.

"Yah tinggal dirimu mau bagaimana lagi terpaksa aku berlatih sendiri" ujar Sehun melakukan _stretching_ dan memutar lagu EXO – Baby, Don't Cry.

"Jongin…"

"Nde saem"

"_Basic_ mu balet bukan?"

"Nde saem…"

"Mau berdansa bersama?" ujar Sehun menatap mata itu lurus membuat Jongin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Nde…?" jawab Jongin linglung disusul senyuman Sehun.

Ah Senyuman itu membuat Jongin berdebar.

Ada apa ini?

"Kemarilah, cobalah setidaknya sekali" ujar Sehun. Membuat Jongin menghampiri saemnya ia tampak kikuk ketika harus mengalungkan tangan kirinya dileher pemuda berwajah _stoic_ tersebut dan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun. Dan ini semua semakin membuatnya gugup ketika tangan kanan Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya.

Kalau boleh jujur ini nyaman sekali bagi Jongin.

Tapi entah mengapa juga ia merasa gugup.

"Jangan gugup Jongin. Sekarang dasarnya dulu. Mundur maju kekanan dan kekiri, lakukan berulang" ujar Sehun menyadari gerak Jongin yang terlalu kaku.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian gerakannya mulai seimbang dan luwes. Lagu pun berganti menjadi lagu John Legend – All Of Me.

"Jongin…"

"Nde saem…"

"Aku punya sebuah dongeng, mau dengar?"

"Nde Saem…"

"Dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran tampan, dia benar – benar tampan tapi dia jahat" ujar Sehun membuat Jongin tersentak.

"_Dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran tampan, dia benar – benar tampan tapi dia jahat"_

"Ia menggunakan segala cara apapun untuk mendapatkan uang bahkan menjual 'dirinya sendiripun' ia lakukan demi kelangsungan perusahaannya. Tidak tanggung – tanggung dia dilantik menjadi Raja diusianya yang sangat muda berkat kesuksesannya yang digunjing orang karna memakai cara kotor"

Benar.

Jongin pernah mendengar dongeng ini tapi dimana?

"_Eum ya dia jahat menggunakan segala cara apapun untuk mendapatkan uang bahkan menjual 'dirinya sendiripun' ia lakukan demi kelangsungan perusahaannya. Tidak tanggung – tanggung dia dilantik menjadi Raja diusianya yang sangat muda berkat kesuksesannya yang digunjing orang karna memakai cara kotor"_

Suara ini Jongin mengenalnya…

"Pangeran tersebut terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga mencapai titik mempunyai dua sahabat yang merupakan pangeran dari negri sebrang dan memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi seorang penjahat. Nama kelompoknya adalah 'Ace'"

"_Pangeran tersebut terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga mencapai titik mempunyai dua sahabat yang merupakan pangeran dari negri sebrang dan memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi seorang penjahat. Nama kelompoknya adalah 'Ace'"_

Jongin terdiam.

Ini suara Oh Saemnya.

"Mengapa berhenti Jongin?" tanya Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Eung…an..anno…saem…saya kurang fokus tadi"

"Yasudah mari kita lanjutkan" ujar Sehun melanjutkan dansanya sambil bercerita kali ini lantunan lagu yang ada ialah dari Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not The One

"Lalu ia mengambil istirahat sebentar untuk mengelilingi kota dan suatu hari…"

"_Lalu ia mengambil istirahat sebentar untuk mengelilingi kota dan suatu hari…"_

Jongin merasakan suara itu terngiang – ngiang dikepelanya

"Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan sesosok tuan putri yang halus seperti benang sutra, kulitnya bersih seperti kapas dan wangi tubuhnya seperti wangi musim gugur. Perpaduan antara manis dan sejuk. Gadis itu begitu mungil sekali. Dipertemuan pertama mereka gadis itu tersesat dan ia kehausan"

"_Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan sesosok tuan putri yang halus seperti benang sutra, kulitnya bersih seperti kapas dan wangi tubuhnya seperti wangi musim gugur. Perpaduan antara manis dan sejuk. Gadis itu begitu mungil sekali. Dipertemuan pertama mereka gadis itu tersesat dan ia kehausan"_

Jongin merasakan pening dikepalanya.

"Pangeran tersebut jatuh hati pada sang Tuan Putri tapi dia justru dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu dan menyakiti sang Tuan Putri. Sang Pangeran berhari – hari murung dalam diam hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Tuan Putri tersebut dan ingin meminta maaf atas pertemuan pertama mereka."

"_Pangeran tersebut jatuh hati pada sang Tuan Putri tapi dia justru dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu dan menyakiti sang Tuan Putri. Sang Pangeran berhari – hari murung dalam diam hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Tuan Putri tersebut dan ingin meminta maaf atas pertemuan pertama mereka."_

"Dan pada pertemuan kedua pula ia menyakiti Puteri tersebut karena musuh Pangeran itu dendam dan melampiaskannya pada Tuan Puteri tersebut. Pangeran itu berhasil menyelamatkan Tuan Puteri tapi karena kejadian itu Tuan Puteri kehilangan ingatannya. Itu membuat Pangeran bersedih hati dan memustuskan untuk tidak mendekati Tuan Puteri lagi namun seberapa kuat ia mengelak ia semakin mencintai Tuan Puteri itu. Dulu ia pikir ia hanya menyukainya saja nyatanya ia juga mencintainya. Akhirnya pada pertemuan ketiga Pangeran memutuskan ingin mengembalikan ingatan sang Tuan Puteri lewat dongeng yang mengisahkan tentang mereka"

"Maaf saem tapi saya permisi ke toilet" ujar Jongin kemudian.

Dia tidak kuat kepalanya sakit sekali.

Dan lebih menyakitkan bahwa ingatan itu perlahan – lahan masuk.

Ia tidak mengerti apakah ini Sehun hyungnya yang dulu atau bukan. Karna dari awal Sehun tampak tidak mengenalnya.

Saat Jongin keluar dari Toilet, Sehun masih berdansa seolah – olah dirinya sedang berdansa dengan orang lain.

"Saem…"

"Hm…?"

"Aku rasa Pangeran itu baik hati, ia hanya kesepian. Kuharap dia akan hidup bahagia bersama Tuan Putri tersebut"

"_Aku rasa Pangeran itu baik hati, ia hanya kesepian. Kuharap dia akan hidup bahagia bersama Tuan Putri tersebut"_

Hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Dan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan menarinya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu duduk dipojokkan sambil mengelap keringatnya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Jongin-ah, mau 'Sprite'?"

Jongin berjalan ke sana dan ingin mengambil kaleng sprite itu dari tangan Sehun namun ditahan oleh Sehun sehingga tangan Jongin tertarik oleh Sehun membuatnya semakin mendekat dan merengkuh pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kau mengingatnya rupanya" ujar Sehun kemudian. Membuat Jongin menangis.

Ia ingat semuanya, ketika mereka bertemu di taman pertama kali dengan Sehun yang tidak elitnya memperkosanya pertama kali, saat Monggu selalu menggagalkan rencana Sehun, dan saat penculikan itu.

Jongin ingat semua.

"Hiks…kuharap monggu ada disini hiks…dia pasti akan menggigitmu! Hiks…" ujar Jongin kemudian disusul kekehan Sehun. Pinggang ini terasa pas dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang menggigit pertama" ujar Sehun kemudian mengesap bibir orang yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

…

_Omake_

"Psstt! Diamlah" ujar GD melihat Jungkook grasak – grusuk dihadapannya.

"Ih lubang kuncinya kecil tahu! Aku juga ingin lihat!" ujar Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

BUG

"Yak! Kibum-ah!" ujar GD dan Jungkook bersamaan karna tertabrak Key yang lari ketakutan

"Aku tak percaya songsaenim monster itu akan kembali dia akan memakan Minseok hyung HUWAA- hmpffttt!" ujar Kibum tertahan karna mulutnya dibekap oleh GD dan Jungkook yang menyeretnya.

…

"Eunghh…hun..hyung…ughh…aku….sep…erti..menden..ngar…ahh…keynie….ughh" ujar Jongin putus – putus karna dirinya sedang dibombardir habis dibawah sana oleh Sehun.

"Hah…paling…firasat..hah…mu…saja…shit…why u so thight" ujar Sehun masih fokus mempercepat gerakannya.

"Eungh..hyunghh…ughh..hyungh~~~"

…

_Epilog._

_Granville Island, Vancouver – Canada._

_2035.12.25_

"Gege mengapa mereka belum datang juga" keluh Tao menatap pintu masuk rumahnya dengan Kris. Seharian ini mereka habiskan dengan menghias rumah mereka dengan nuansa natal.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Perjalanan dari China dan Korea itu lama kemari" ujar Kris masih anteng menyesap tehnya sambil membaca Koran.

"Ini masih malam natal, apa yang akan gege minta?" ujar Tao kemudian merangsek duduk disebelah Kris setelah mondar – mandir didepan pintu.

"Apa ya…mungkin minta jatahku menjadi sebelas kali lipat" ujar Kris terkekeh dihadiahi jitakan dari Tao.

"Tak akan dikabulkan"

TING NONG

"Itu mereka!" ujar Tao kemudian berlari membuka pintu sementara Kris menyusul dari belakang.

Ketika membuka pintu yang muncul adalah appa dan eommanya serta Taemin dan Minho dan juga sikecil Taeho.

"Aigoo Taeho ya~~" ujar Tao kemudian menggendong Taeho yang usianya sudah dua tahun.

Ya Minho dan Taemin sudah menikah dan berkat bantuan Henry, Rahim buatan untuk Taemin berjalan sempurna sehingga dapat melahirkan Taeho.

"Hyunggg" ujar Taeho memeluk leher Tao. Taeho mewarisi ketampanan Minho.

"Lihat Yunho. Mamanya tidak disapa sama sekali" ujar Jaejoong kesal membuat Tao terkekeh dan mengembalikan Taeho ke gendongan Taemin dan memeluk mamanya sayang.

"Bogoshipoyo mom" ujar Tao memeluk hangat mamanya.

"Nado bogoshipoyo…"

"Kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" ujar suara kemudian.

"What up Jimin" sapa Kris lalu memberikan _bro hug _kepada Jimin dan Taehyung. Ya yang datang ialah keluarga Kangin dan Jimin Taehyung, bersama Jin dan Jungkook juga pastinya.

"Taonie!~~" ujar Jungkook memeluk Tao.

"Wah. Kau sudah tumbuh besar rupanya!" ujar Tao mengingat Jungkook dulu masih pendek saat mereka kelas satu SMP.

"Yak!" ujar Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jimin dan Jin telah bertunangan karna Jin telah lulus SMP dan masuk SMA di SOPA. Taehyung dan Jungkook harus menunggu setahun lagi supaya mereka bisa bertunangan karena menurut Kangin pendidikan yang nomor satu.

TIN TIN

Sebuah bus mini terpakir di halaman rumah Tao dan Kris lalu mereka memperhatikan satu – satu orang yang turun. Itu keluarga Myungsoo, Yongguk, dan para sahabat mereka sewaktu TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA!.

"Himchan hyung!" ujar Jin kemudian memeluk Himchan yang turun setelah Yongguk.

"Apa kabar Myungsoo?" ujar Yunho kemudian memberi salam dan pelukan kepada koleganya.

"Aku tak tahu kalian memesan rumah didaerah terpencil begini" ujar Key menggerutu.

"Key baru saja menembak wanita lalu ditolak alasan karna dia terlalu manis ck ck ck dia jadi sensi begitu" ujar Sohee.

"Yak!" ujar Key kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya lucu disusul kekehan lainnya.

"Hey jangan suka membullynya terus" ujar suara halus kemudian.

"MINSEOK HYUNG!" ujar mereka serempak memeluk Minseok. Minseok dan Luhan datang bersama Jongin dan Sehun serta appa dan eommanya.

"Dirimu baik – baik saja kan Kyunie?" ujar Sunggyu.

"Nde sunggyu-ah. Gweanchana" senyum Kyuhyun.

"Karna sudah lengkap semua mari masuk" ujar Kris kemudian.

…

Didapur, Sunggyu, Jaejoong, dan Kyuhyun bergossip ria sambil memasak. Lalu para suami serta seme sedang membicarakan bisnis dan keluarga. Sementara para anak – anak lepas kangen dengan saling membicarakan teman sendiri.

"Hyung tahu tidak Sohee pernah menyamar menjadi Minsok hyung dan alhasil banyak laki – laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya!" ujar Key menggebu – gebu membalaskan dendamnya pada Sohee karna membicarakan aibnya didepan pintu. Sohee cemberut dibuatnya dan Key bermelet ria.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini GD dicium oleh TOP sunbaenim dikantin dan ditonton satu sekolahan bahkan videonya menyebar di SNS" ujar Ahra sambil mencomot kue putri saljunya sontak membuat Tao dan Minseok kaget karna hanya mereka satu – satunya yang tidak bersekolah lagi di Seoul.

"JINJJA!?" shock Tao.

"Heish itu cuman dare dari teman – temannya jangan diambil pusing" bela GD.

"Tapi TOP sunbaenim memarahiku saat diriku dipasangkan denganmu untuk menari Trouble Maker" ujar Hyuna.

"Wah dia ada perasaan denganmu" – Himchan.

"Tidak salah lagi" – Ahra.

"Aku yakin GD akan banyak dibenci oleh para Yeoja Sunbaenim" – Sohee

"Setuju. TOP sunbaenim kan fansnya banyak" – Key

"Dan ganas" – Tao

"Juga seram" – Minseok.

"Aku bahkan sempat dibully hanya karna guru piket menyuruhku memberi surat sakit untuk wali kelasnya" Jin.

"Dirimu tidak akan selamat" – IU

"Kuharap masa sekolahmu tenang dan damai GD-ya" ujar Jungkook memberi tepukan dibahu.

"Apa kalian akan terus membullyku!" Teriak GD kemudian disusul tawa kesemuanya.

Ah dibalik kehidupan mereka yang pasang surut layaknya drama – drama di televisi.

Mereka tetaplah anak – anak dengan segala kepolosannya.

Hari cerah menanti mereka.

**THE END**

* * *

**SELESAI SUDAH FANFIC INI HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**HIKS HIKS MAAF JIKA MENGECEWAKAN READERS-DEUL**

**Sesuai janji saya. saya akan melakukan Q&amp;A**

**jadi saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian satu persatu.**

**1\. (Chapter 1)**

**Kenapa Minseok menjadi pacar Luhan yang ke-96?**

**A : Tenang. Minseok menjadi The Last. The One and Only iya ngak bang rusa? /genit manja/**

**Luhan : /Muntah/**

**2\. egatoti (Chapter 2)**

**Penasaran apa idenya.**

**A : Jangan dibuat penasaran nanti kamu pusing**

**3\. XiuMochiTa (Chapter 2)**

**Kai udah gak perawan?**

**Kai : /blush/**

**Sehun : bukannya gak perawan cuman sudah melakukan sex saja.**

**A : Sudah dijawab...**

**4\. Ko Chen Teung**

**Tao umur berapa sih masih pake diapers/?**

**Tao : Author-nim jahat Tao dibikin pake diapers huwee**

**Yifan : /asah golok/**

**A : DIA SUDAH BESAR TIDAK PAKAI POPOK BAYI DIA SUDAH PAKAI CELANA DALAM /kabur menghindari Kris/**

**5\. YiFanatic**

**Kembalikan kepolosan Kai Kami!/?**

**A : /lirik Kai/**

**Kai : /lirik Sehun/**

**Sehun : /facepalm/**

**6\. HamsterXiumin (Chapter 6)**

**Mereka sebenernya anak2 TK apa keturunan power ranger sih?**

**A : /lirik anak - anak TK/**

**Sohee : Key Jelaskan.**

**IU : iya jelaskan kamu kan yang paling pintar.**

**Key : GD-ya...**

**GD : /mendadak budeg/**

**Key : Kami bukan power ranger tapi alien...**

**All : YAK!**

**Key : Kalian yang menyuruhku menjawab!**

**7\. xiuga (Chapter 6)**

**Xiu kalau suka bilang aja.**

**Xiumin : /blush/**

**Luhan : Nah benar itu! Saya setuju**

**Xiumin : /tabok kepala Luhan/**

**8\. frostlightx (Chapter 7)**

**THOOOOR KOK PENDEK SIH? HUHUHU NEXT CHAP PANJANGIN YHA MUAH**

**A : di chap terakhir ini sampai 10K+ words lo... belum termasuk Q&amp;A ini...**

**9\. V3 (Chapter 8)**

**Sejak kapan pengertian istri adalah seseorang yang apapun dia minta akan dibelikan?!**

**A : tanya pada mereka /tunjuk anak - anak TK/**

**Ahra : coba tanyakan pada Jongin...karna dia paling paham...**

**10\. LVenge (Chapter 8)**

**eh wait? itu si kris bukan nya anak nya qian? tapi ko kaya nya benci gitu ama ibu nya...**

**A : soalnya Qian itu cuman manfaatin Zhoumi dan mau mencelakakan baby Tao-nya.**

**11\. Mala247 (Chapter 9)**

**Wah...berarti kris orang terpenting di ACE ya..?**

**A : tanyakan pada mereka /nunjuk para seme/**

**Jimin : My Cutie Dragie itu bosnya ACE mala~~ dia penggantinya Zhoumi.**

**Yongguk : dan jangan berharap menjadi musuhnya.**

**Taehyung : kalian akan dilibas habis olehnya.**

**Minho : Hingga menjadi debu.**

**Yifan : Hey aku tak semengerikan itu!**

**12\. LVenge (Chapter 10)**

**ngomong2 yifan ko pakai boxer aja tidurnya, emang malemnya abis ngapain dia? OHOK *salah***

**A : /diem/**

**Tao : Kris gege memang selalu 'mencuri' tiap ada kesempatan /pout/**

**Yifan : author.../asah samurai/**

**13\. V3 (Chapter 12)**

**Jadi Tao itu anaknya... Duh... Agak bingung...**

**A : Tao itu anaknya Yunho dan Jaejoong kamu jangan bingung karna author gak punya tiang buat jadiin pegangan/?**

**14\. Ko Chen Teung (Chapter 13)**

**Jadi cimit-cimit kesayangan gua di culik?**

**A : disini udah diselmatkan kok mas tenang aja keyyy**

**15\. kookies (Chapter 13)**

**Si kodok kaga sosweet bgt elah, nembak kilat -_- itu siapa lg yg nyulik dedek2 unyu?**

**A : Yang nyulik ada di chap ini mwehehe**

**Minho : saya itu orangnya to the point.**

**Taemin : /sigh/**

**Taeho : kalau aku cudah becar aku akan tembak eomma lebih co cweet dari appa. /muka polos/**

**NAH SELESAI SUDAH. Maaf author gak bisa bales semua pertanyaan kalian tapi yang pasti author mau bilang terima kasih sebanyak - banyak buat para readers yang sudah mensupport fanfics ini mulai dari 'Cause Of Sprite sampai Uri Congcaenim! Chapter akhir. Jujur autho cinta mati sama fics ini karna fyi readersnya somplak semua/? /ditabok/ dalam memberikan komentar dan itu membuat I Miss You All So Much dan sedih kita harus berpisah disini author harap author ketemu kalian lagi di New Era, (WANT)ED, Shutter Series, Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), dan fics author lainnya baik di Screenplays, Anime, dan Wattpad.**

**But First of all. I'm very thankfully for readers who give positive vibes for me. tanpa kehadiran readers fanfics ini mungkin gak jebol sampai 60 ribu viewers /belum termasuk chap ini/ dan makasih banget untuk kalian para readers setia yang gak bisa author sebutin namanya satu persatu karna saking banyaknya memberi efforts yang baik juga buat Ai tetangga sebelah makasih untuk semua ide gila anda saya sangat mengapresiasikannya.**

**so Last.**

**khamsahamnida dan sampai jumpa di fics lainnya.**

**Annyeong~~~~**

**/Bow 90 Degree/**


End file.
